Merging spirits: Legacy of Gohan
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: During his time with his father in the hyperbolic time chamber, The spirit of Mirai Gohan fuses with the spirit of the unsuspecting Gohan, unleashing his hidden potential as well as granting Gohan the ability to become a super Saiyan earlier than expected as well as something else….Will this change Gohan's future for better or worse? Au.
1. Chapter 1

Rain: Man, I do not know what's wrong with me. First Naruto then Teen Titans then iCarly then Kim possible then Mass Effect and now DBZ? If I keep going back, Yu Yu Hakusho will be next. I'm Rain the Lingering Sentiment and this is a brand new fanfic Idea I couldn't get out of my head. So I hope you guys enjoy it. Ron, mind doing it again?

Ron Stoppable: No problem ~clears throat~ From the maker of _**Reaper's Blood,**_ _**Legend of Dragoon: Dragoons of Konoha Redux**_, _**Teen Titans: Return of a Titan**_, **_Mass Effect: Redemption for the Future, Teen Outlaws: Rise of the Brotherhood _**and my personal favorite, _**UnStoppable with a mouth**_, Lingering Entertainment presents…_**Merging spirits: Legacy of Gohan**_

Rain: and with that, let's begin.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Right. Rain the Lingering Sentiment doesn't own Dragonball Z. Anyone who thinks so is a dumb ass.

_**Summary:**_ During his time with his father in the hyperbolic time chamber, The spirit of Mirai Gohan fuses with the spirit of the unsuspecting Gohan, unleashing his hidden potential as well as granting Gohan the ability to become a super Saiyan earlier than expected as well as something else….Will this change Gohan's future for better or worse? Au. Darker and Edgier but still kind hearted Gohan

_**Pairings: **_Gohan and Videl

_**Genre: **_The Genres are Drama, Action, and Romance

* * *

_**Merging spirits: Legacy of Gohan **_

_**Chapter One**_

"Very good Gohan. You've gotten much faster" Goku applauded his son with a bright smile on his face as Gohan kneeled on his knees panting, his now short hair sticking to his face. For ten hours straight, the father and son duo had trained to get Gohan to become a Super Saiyan but now Gohan was too exhausted to continue so once Goku said they can rest for the day, Gohan smiled happily at his father, washed up and laid down on his bed.

"Goodnight dad!" Gohan shouted out to his father who was in the kitchen making some food for himself. After Goku said Goodnight to him, Gohan smiled and snuggled deep into the covers to get a good nights rest but little did Gohan know, someone…Something was watching him.

Suddenly, a figure of a man slowly appeared standing above the sleeping Half-Saiyan. His Orange Gi and his ebony hair seemed to be moving like the wind was blowing, his right fist was clenched, his eyebrows were relaxed and his sad onyx eyes stared down at the young boy sleeping.

"_Ah…So this was me…" _The figure whispered solemnly as he touched the boy's head only for his hand to completely pass through, making the spirit frown a bite more. This spirit seemed to close his eyes in thought before he opened them again and said _"Its so weird, staring at the innocent boy I used to be. It feels like so long ago…"_ The spirit sat at the edge of Gohan's bed and watched with a little smile as Gohan eyes clenched a bit more then turned around to the other side of the bed to sleep.

"_But at this rate, you will not be able to fight the androids or Cell like this….You are too kind hearted and that will lead to your death"_ The spirit's eyes seemed to cloud over in thought at his words. He had died against the Androids and his heart was as cold and bitter than Vegeta's own heart during that time so he couldn't help but feel wrong at what he said but he knew that now was not the time to argue with himself. He came into the past for a reason and he was going to do it while he had a chance.

"_Gohan…I know when this is all over, you'll be confused at what you see, what you feel, and how you'll think but know this, I am doing this not to hurt you but to give you a chance to do what I failed to do in my lifetime…to give our family and friends a chance to survive…A chance to live…And a chance to be happy…Gohan, with that, I leave everything up to you…"_

Gohan turned face first on the bed and snored softly to himself as the Spirit looked down at him with sorrow filled eyes at what he was going to do to the innocence of this child but he felt that this needed to be done so with a deep breath which he didn't need, The spirit pressed its hand over Gohan's chest and slowly, it began to glow brightly and brightly until the entire room was bright but then everything returned to normal and the spirit was gone and after a moment, all was still.

But that's when it started.

Gohan had begun to sweat up a storm and he was tossing and turning in his bed, grunts of pain leaving his mouth as small bursts of lighting shot out around his body. His hands seemed to clench into a ball so hard, blood had come from it and his teeth were clenched as well.

Suddenly, a loud yell escaped from Gohan's mouth as his eyes opened, revealing them to be completely white while his hair flashed from ebony to gold. Goku rushed into the room feeling the immense power coming from his son but stopped when he saw that Gohan was hovering over his bed, his aura changing from light blue to yellow as his hair flicked in tandem and then finally, bursts of light shot form different areas of Gohan's body as his yelling intensified until finally a large surge of power hit Goku so hard, he was sent flying out of the house like area on his back.

When the elder Son looked up into the chamber where his son was, the light show had faded so Goku was able to see Gohan hovering over his bed, his topaz eyes staring at him, his now golden hair sticking up and the lighting in short quick bursts shooting up around his golden aura. Gohan stepped down on the floor and walked towards the opening of the area, his power so strong, that with each step, the floor slightly trembled beneath his might.

"Father…" Goku looked up at his son with a look of pride in him. Gohan had done it. Goku didn't know how or why it happened this way but in the end, he did was he needed to do.

"I have ascended…"

For Gohan had become a legendary Super Saiyan…But as Gohan took another step, his body lurched forward and his aura faded at the same time as his spiky blond hair and returned to it's a little less spiky black hair and with a smile, Goku caught his son and held the unconscious boy in his arms and as Gohan slept, he heard a small voice in his head but it wasn't a bad voice…It was warm, it was soothing. It felt as if he personally knew who the voice was…And as Gohan slept, the voice said to him…

"_Thank you Son Gohan…For my Redemption"_

* * *

**_Two days Later_**

"Come on Gohan! Give me everything you've got!" Goku exclaimed as he traded fast blows with his son, his black hair bouncing with each precise movement while Gohan's golden hair moved with his intense movement. It had been a few days (Hours outside the chamber) since Gohan mysteriously changed into a Super Saiyan and Goku was finding it difficult to fight Gohan in this form and Goku was baffled at this.

Yesterday, Goku had to almost yell at his son to hit him, to throw his heart into every move and even then Goku hadn't worked up a sweat but today, Gohan seemed like a whole different person. His stance was more refined than before, his eyes held that certain look of a stone cold warrior that Goku had never seen in his son's eyes and his face held no emotion.

He was the perfect fighter.

His son held nothing back, putting all of his heart into his fists which gave him such a powerful edge, Goku was nearly overwhelmed when they began due to his own underestimation of his son and even now, he felt one wrong move could cause his instant defeat. _'Amazing! I never knew Gohan had so much in him before and at his age too. Boy, won't everyone be- Ugh!'_ Goku's inner thoughts were unexpectedly cut off but a brutal punch to his stomach by his son with so much force, the elder Son was sent flying backwards.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent dad!" Gohan shouted out to him with a bright smile, his guard still up. Goku laughed full heartedly at this while inwardly thinking _'Hey, aren't I the one teaching him here?'_ but of course, his thought was more of a good natured joke instead of a sarcastic one.

"Very good son now let's see how you fair against a super saiy-" Goku was once again cut off as Gohan charged forward, his golden aura flaring as he soared towards his father and aimed a punch at his head which Goku managed to catch. Goku had to admit, his son knew when to take his opponent by surprise.

With a grin, Goku wordlessly turned into a super Saiyan and tossed Gohan over his shoulder then quickly dashed forward to engage his son in combat. After an endless clash of punches and kicks, Gohan dashed backwards to break off the clash and fired off a barrage of Ki shots to his father who smacked them all away then returned his attack with a barrage of his own but to his shock, instead of Gohan blocking them, Gohan flew in between his barrage with impressive agility and decked his father in the face so hard, Goku was momentarily stunned which caused his barrage to stop but Gohan wasn't finished.

The Teen Son dashed back and punched his father repeatedly in his chest and stomach area before flying above him and elbowing Goku down to the ground where Gohan placed both of his hands on his forehead and shouted "Masenko-ha!" Goku slammed his feet to the ground and swiftly did an instant transmission to disappear right as Gohan's attack slammed against the ground.

Sensing his father behind him, Gohan cancelled the attack and turned around and blocked a rather painful punch from his father that sent him falling to the ground but the half-saiyan managed to recover and send another but smaller barrage of Ki shots at him. Goku soared down to the ground, Gohan's small barrage bouncing off of his chiseled body and twisted his body around and delivered and axe kick to his son but Gohan grabbed his leg, twisted his body and slammed his father on the ground so hard, his body bounced back up and that's when Gohan swiftly turned around and kicked the older Saiyan in his back, sending Goku flying but Goku swiftly recovered and held up his hand, signaling his son to halt his attacks while returning to his base form.

Gohan nodded and closed his eyes as he returned to his base form as well and gave a bright smile to his father and that let Goku know that his kind hearted son had returned which bought a smile to his face. "Very good Gohan. I swear, its like you were a different person today." Goku said once his son was in front of him, adding a pat to Gohan's head to emphasize how proud he was.

"I know…It was like I knew exactly what I was doing already instead of stumbling around like the day before….Did this happen when you first turned into a super saiyan dad?" Goku thought about it his first time and shook his head. He had already fought many times before but his first change into a super saiyan made him more aggressive, more madder…more like an animal more than man and while his son held that same aggressiveness, Gohan wasn't behaving like a first time saiyan should which worried him some but before he could dwell on it further, the duo's stomachs grumbled at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

"Well son, I worked up quite an appetite thanks to out intense spar, lets grab something to eat before we continue.." While Gohan nodded and walked towards the hut, Goku stood there a bit longer which eyes locked on his son…"If Gohan can keep this up…I don't think Cell could stop him…"

* * *

Rain: That's the end of the first chapter. This chapter was more of a bridge to the second chapter which the two are with the rest of the Z fighters. What will happen next? Find out next time on _**Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan!**_

Mario: See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: I'm back with a brand new chapter of **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**. Make sure to leave me lots of reviews for this chapter you guys but thanks for the reviews I've gotten. Now, enjoy!

Mario: Here we go

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Two_**

(Song: Dragonball Z soundtrack: Nail's gift)

"Well son, its been one full year in here and you've improved dramatically. You're far more stronger than I was when I fought Frieza back on Namek and in your base form to boot. In Super Saiyan…I don't think Cell can touch you but regardless of that, I want you to know that whatever happens out there with Cell, I am very proud of you" Goku said with a bright smile on his face as he looked over his son once more. Gohan had grown three inches taller, his black hair, despite being cut a week before had grown a bit more and still defied gravity but out of everything that changed on the young half-breed, his kind eyes remained the same but they had a lingering sadness in them that Goku could not explain.

Gohan squeezed his father in a huge hug which Goku returned with a small "Thank you father", making Goku chuckled warmly down at his son. The two separated just as the door opened to reveal Mr. Popo on the other side who then gave the two a bright smile. "Well, I can feel that you two have grown more powerful during your time here" Popo said with a small smile as Gohan and Goku stepped out of the chamber and into the real world and as they walked down the hall, Gohan's eyes traveled everywhere with a small, sad smile.

The young Saiyan didn't know why but as he gazed at everything in sight, It was like he was seeing things again for the first time. Smelling the fresh air, seeing the crisp blue sky and the puffy white clouds, the faint smell of the ocean, the faint sounds of birds flying. It was as if he had never experienced these before when he has multiple times but he brushed it off, figuring that he was just happy to be out of the chamber but as he, his father and Popo walked out of the hall and onto the lookout, Gohan's eyes watered.

There they were.

Piccolo…Krillen…Yamacha and Puar…Tien and Chiaotzu…Bulma…And then Finally Vegeta and Trunks…Gohan felt a deep longing in his heart as he looked at his group of friends but at the same time, he felt happy. They were here…They were alive. Gohan lost all control and bound out towards them, waving excitedly.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

Gohan watched with a brighter smile as everyone turned to face him and smiled but when his eyes gazed to Piccolo, they were narrowed, he didn't look very happy to see him which struck a hard chord in Gohan. Piccolo was as much as a father as his own father was and to see such a look made Gohan look down as if he was ashamed but he quickly looked up with a smile when Krillen started to talk.

"Well look at you squirt, It seems you got quite the power boost from that chamber, your way more stronger than me now" The monk smiled and rubbed Gohan's head, making the young saiyan smile at his best friend but then with a humbled smile, the saiyan replied "I doubt it. Even though Father says I'm as strong as he was on Namek in this form, I still don't think I'm strong enough" He heard a scoff from the prince of all Saiyans.

"Spawn of Kakarot, Where is your Saiyan pride? Even I, the prince of all Saiyans can feel the power flowing through your veins and all you can say is that you aren't strong enough? If we were on Planet Vegeta, you would be beaten for this show of weakness" Vegeta said with a scowl as he crossed his arms.

"Vegeta! That is no way to speak to Gohan and you know full well that this isn't planet Vegeta. Its earth and if I ever hear you talk that way to our sons, I will have you on couch duty." Bulma scolded while poking her Husband in the chest, a frown playing on her lips which only made Vegeta grunt and turn his head to his rival who had now joined them. "So Kakarot, I see you've gotten stronger as well." The saiyan prince stated while Goku gave his one of a kind smile but then noticed how beat up everyone "Excluding Yamacha, Chiaotzu and Puar) looked.

Trunks saw Goku looking at them with a worried look and sighed sadly and told him all that had happened while The Sons where in the chamber and once he was done, Gohan looked angered. "Trunks, what you did wasn't only dangerous but it was stupid" The young Son told the purple haired Saiyan who looked down in shame while all conversation ceased to listen in.

"Gohan, I'm sorry. I-I thought I could defeat him" Trunks explained feebly which only made Gohan look madder. "Trunks, from what you told us, its obvious you thought being an ascended super saiyan would defeat Cell. You underestimate Cell while overestimating your abilities, something you should know from our training sessions is something you should never do"

"G-Gohan, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, you could've gotten seriously hurt or worse, dead. How would you think your mother would feel? Knowing her Son was dead and I'm not just talking about Bulma here but Bulma in the future. How do you think she would feel knowing you did something so foolish that it cost you your life? How do you think she would feel if she succeed in outliving not only her husband but her son as well? Something a parent never wants?" Trunks felt even more ashamed then he was before and as he looked at the smaller Saiyan, he found himself also staring into his eyes and to his shame, those eyes were also the eyes of his fallen sensei which made him feel worse.

"Trunks, you need to go into battle with a level head. You can't just rush in not knowing your opponents. You can stronger than everyone else in the entire world, if you rush in to fight an unknown, There is a strong chance you could die" Gohan admonished before walking away from the group with a frown on his face, his ears picking up Krillen's faint comment of "Man, I never knew Gohan could look and sound so angry but be in complete control like that."

But that's when Gohan paused.

Why did he say that to Trunks?

What possessed him to talk to his friend from the future like that, like he was his teacher instead of his friend? Gohan wanted to ponder this further but that's when he heard a calm voice from behind him but that calm voice also held a threatening undertone in it.

"Who are you?"

Gohan whipped around when he heard this and saw his sensei and one of his closest friends and guardian's simply known as Piccolo standing behind him, a stern look on his green face along with his arms crossed.

The perfection of seriousness that only Vegeta and Tien could achieve.

"What are you talking about Piccolo? It's me, Gohan." Gohan said as his head tilted in curiosity which only made Piccolo scowl faintly. Piccolo knew that Gohan had potential since the first day he trained him but the demon king knew full well that before Gohan walked into the chamber, he was very weak but now that he walked out, his power in his base form matched Frieza's final form! You can't just jump into power like that but there was something else that was very subtle in the boy's movements.

Gohan always moved like a shy, meek, humbled little boy he was supposed to be but now he moved now held a subtle hint of confidence, power, and control. Something he knew Goku couldn't teach the boy. There were something else that Piccolo caught when he looked at Gohan.

In Namek, they always had a saying, "The eyes were like windows to the soul" and for a good while, Piccolo never believed it but as he stared at the boy's eyes, he sees the same gentleness, humbleness and kindness the boy always had but he has a look of regret, anger, sadness and haunting in them that he had never seen in Gohan before.

It looked as if he had went through some horrible things in his lifetime, even more worse than what they endured in Namek but even then, Gohan never had that look before but it was something he felt for Gohan that made him question the boy's identity. Being a guy that had two different souls in him, Piccolo could easily tell when more than one soul inhabited a body and with all the facts he had concluded from one glance at the half saiyan, Piccolo knew that someone else was in his student's body but did that spirit take him over fully?

Only one way to find out.

that Instead of talking, Piccolo simply looked out at the bright blue horizon and nodded and with a burst of power, a white aura appeared around Piccolo and with a subtle nudge of his head, he flew off and with a nod at his Sensei's subtle movement, Gohan powered up his light blue aura and flew after him, not knowing everyone was alerted by them suddenly leaving.

* * *

**_The Mountains_**

"Gohan, do you remember this place?"

Gohan looked around the mountains that made him smile at the familiarity of them. This was the place the former Demon King had taken him to train back when said demon king hated his very own father to train him for the Saiyans' arrival but another memory seemed to filter into Gohan's mind.

A memory that wasn't his own…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"That's it Gohan. You're almost there" Piccolo told him as Gohan's teeth clenched tightly, his eyes flashing from black to teal as his long, flashing ebony/golden hair flowed furiously behind him as the wind picked up behind him as well. He couldn't tell how long he had been out here doing this. Channeling his anger to change into a super saiyan to fight off the very potent threat known as the androids._

_Piccolo had taken him to the area he trained the young hybrid not only for the nostalgia factor but because the androids were sure not to suspect anyone up here, making sure that they both stayed alive after Vegeta, Yamacha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Krillen were viciously killed by those ruthless machines. _

_They were the only two left of the famed "Z-Warriors"._

_"That's it Gohan, Focus. Think about all of those who died under the Android's hands. Think about all the friends and allies that everyone perished beneath the android's feet" Piccolo urged as Gohan's anger continued to rise further and further. "Think about all the innocent people who have died or will die, against those machines. Come on Gohan!" Piccolo barked as Gohan began to yell out in absolute fury at the thought but then Piccolo continued. _

_"Think about how your father would feel if all his efforts to save the earth from everyone, even me were in vain! Think how ashamed he would be in you if you failed him in saving this world Gohan! Think of the shame he would feel if Roshi, Launch, Lime, Puar, your grandfather, Baby Trunks, Bulma, and most importantly Chi-Chi died at the hands of the androids all for mere amusement!"_

_That was the final straw for Gohan because the moment Piccolo yelled this out to him, Gohan fell to his knees and let out a loud, angry roar while beams of light shot out from his body completely blinding the now smirking Piccolo but once the light faded, Gohan kneeled there, his teal eyes staring at the ground with his long gold hair flowing gently behind him, blood flowing from his enclosed fists._

_"Congratulations Gohan…You've finally ascended…Let's just hope the androids are unprepared for this change…"_

* * *

**_Flashback End_**

_'But it wasn't enough…'_ Gohan thought to himself as he looked down at the ground, his fist clenching up but then he relaxed them and said "Of course I do Piccolo, This is where you trained me…After Dad died" Piccolo nodded with a narrowed eyes as he removed his weighted Turban and Cape from off his body and stepped into his fighting stance, causing Gohan to tilt his head in confusion but that confusion went away when Piccolo said "Remember how I asked you who you were?"

"Of course I do" Gohan responded.

"Well I'm not sure if you are really Gohan…But I know how to find out…Brace yourself!" Gohan stepped back in surprise as Piccolo's power flared before he charged at him…

Gohan was surprised at his sensei's sudden charge but Gohan's aura sparked to life around him before he charged forward and aimed at right jab at Piccolo's head but the Namekian blocked it with his left forearm and retaliated by aiming a left roundhouse kick towards Gohan's ribs.

Seeing this, Gohan grabbed the leg and turned his own body and flew down towards the ground, bringing Piccolo with him and with a shout, the young saiyan tossed Piccolo to the ground and when he saw Piccolo land on his feet, Gohan put both of his hands to his forehead and gathered energy into his right palm which glowed a fierce some yellow. "Masenko…"

Piccolo was still gathering his wits after being introduced to the ground quite suddenly and felt a large amount of energy gathering and with a look up, he saw Gohan floating in the air with a bright yellow orb in his hand. "Heh, seems like he's not hesitating…Good" Piccolo murmured before gather energy into his mouth until it was strong enough and shot a large beam of energy towards the young Saiyan.

"…HA!" With that shout, A beam of fierce energy shot from Gohan's extended hands and towards the energy beam Piccolo had shot from his mouth and with a crash, the two beams collided together and fought for supremacy, neither gaining the higher ground in the beam struggle until Gohan's started to waver in strength.

Seeing and feeling this, Piccolo pushed his beam forward, making Gohan's shrink slowly inch by his inch but the half Saiyan cancelled his attack to conserve his strength and instead shot down to the ground like an lighting bolt, avoiding Piccolo's beam, and flew to him at high speed but Piccolo saw this and ended his attack before shooting multiple Ki blasts at Gohan.

Gohan inwardly swore at this and deflected all of Piccolo's Ki blasts and fired a few of his own as a decoy and as Piccolo smacked them away, Gohan appeared in front of him just as his right arm was swinging away from his body and decked the former demon king in his stomach with a hard left jab once Piccolo leaned over from the impact of the punch, Gohan followed up with a swift right hook but Piccolo managed to catch the right fist and soundly head butted Gohan, making him stumble back before following up with a brutal Ki filled punch, sending the boy soaring backwards until he was a good distance from his sensei but then, Gohan recovered from the hit and immediately cupped his hands together and gather Ki into his cupped hands and with a burst of power, blue energy started to form with hints of lighting streaking across it.

"Take this, Kamehameha!"

With that shout, Gohan outstretched his hands and shot out a fairly large light blue beam at his sensei. For a second, Piccolo was shocked at the sheer power the destructive wave coming his way had but with a small smirk, he shot a blast equal to its power and for a moment, the two beams struggled until they cancelled each other out and exploded.

"Impressive…You've certainly gotten your father's unpredictability down pat…" Piccolo muttered as he started out at the smoke which red lighting streaked from random places in the smoky void but suddenly, Piccolo's eyes caught movement in the smoke but it was moving at a fast pace and without warning, Gohan flew out from the smoke with his right arm cocked back.

Piccolo unfurled his arms and blocked the hard right Gohan sent and pushed it away to punch Gohan's face but the boy blocked it and pushed it away before the two engaged in a clash of attacks, each one trying to gain the upper hand but in the end, both of their right fists collided in an attempt to punch the other with so much power, the ground beneath them crumbled from their might but after pushing away from each other and getting a good distance, Piccolo crossed his arms again, ignoring the slight throbbing in them.

_'There's no doubt about it…this must be the real Gohan but if it is, I cannot believe how strong he has become in such a short time, chamber or not….Goku may be right. He could be a viable threat to Cell but I need to make sure…. Its time I take this up a notch and see how powerful his super saiyan form is'_ His posture straight and his arms bent at his side, Piccolo revealed he was holding back to unleashing his power level just below his normal level.

Gohan noticed the shift in power but stayed in his base form and watched as Piccolo charged towards him before the Namekian suddenly vanished from sight.

"What the?" Gohan said before he sensed his sensei's power level behind him only for him to turn and get punched in his jaw, stunning Gohan from the intense punch but Piccolo swiftly stepped in front of Gohan and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the air out of the half saiyan and proceeded to rain down blows upon the teen who desperately tried to do defend himself from Piccolo's attacks but each time, Piccolo broke through his defenses and continued to wail on the boy until he finally ended the beating with a hard kick to the chest that sent Gohan flying backwards into the mountain behind him.

Piccolo floated above the mountain with his arms crossed as he watched and waited for any sign of life from within the mountain he had ceremoniously kicked his student and after a few minute of waiting, the wait was finally over as a faint yelling overcame Piccolo's ears as well as a large spike in power that momentarily shocked the former demon king but then, yellow light seemed to burst through various places of the mountain until finally, the mountain exploded into a million pieces, making Piccolo feel the full power Gohan was forced to call upon.

_'Amazing…He's just as strong as Goku is now in this form, maybe even more so'_ Piccolo thought in well, amazement as he stared down the young super saiyan who's eyes had looked up and gazed into his own but that's when Piccolo saw it.

Those eyes.

The eyes he has seen in everyone of his allies and enemies alike. The Haunted look every warrior alike gets when confronted with their forgotten past filled with many hardships, anguish and sacrifice. The eyes that has encountered many horrors in his lifetime. The eyes that have seen death. Either a friend's, an enemy or even his own.

The eyes that Piccolo was staring into couldn't have been Gohan's….These were the eyes of a fallen warrior but deep inside his soul, Piccolo knew….That these eyes truly did belong to Gohan but the question was, how did his eyes go from exuberant, innocent and pure to…this?

Suddenly, Piccolo felt Gohan's power spike tremendously before it completely vanished which made Piccolo chuckle before he said "That is enough" Piccolo turned around and saw Gohan's outstretched fist right in front of his face and chuckled softly, his armored clothing materializing on his body within a blink of his eye. "I found out all that I needed to know" And with that, Piccolo's aura appeared and without further notice, he dashed off into the sky, leaving the now normal first form Gohan alone, confusion etched onto his face.

"W-what just happened?"

* * *

Rain: And with that, I bid the second chapter, adeu. What will happen next? Find out next time on...**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

Mario: See you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Rain: It has been one hell of a long time but I have returned with a brand new chapter of….**_ Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan. _**Now, I'm sorry it did take so long but I have tons and tons of stories that needed to be updated so…Forgive me?

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Three_**

It had been one week since Mirai's battle with the evolved Cell and Gohan's confusing battle with Piccolo and now the Z-warriors were now gathered at the Cell tournament, each warrior refreshed and ready to battle against the monstrous being from the future. "Well…This is it" Mirai said softly.

"The final battle" Gohan added, his eyes narrowed at the ring before him and his friends. They had all been through so much though out this entire ordeal. From Trunks coming back from the future, to Cell emerging to Cell evolving. All of it had come down to this tournament.

"Welcome all to my tournament!" Cell announced with a boisterous tone in his voice, his arms raised high and his aura flaring around him as he stood in the middle of the ring. "Now, who dares challenge me first?" Just then, a goofy looking man with a huge afro, a large mustache, a brown Gi with white martial arts pants and black boots with white laces and a white trim came leaping into the ring.

"I, Hercule Satan, the strongest man in the world shall challenge you!" The man, Hercule exclaimed. Krillen tilted his head towards Gohan and whispered "What a goof" Making Gohan place his hand over his mouth to giggle softly but he paused as a vision of this goofy man in the ring changed into that very same man who's head was being held by Android 17….And nothing else.

Gohan suddenly became pale and head began to hurt so he grabbed his head and closed his eyes but the vision remained for a few more seconds before it faded away. _'W-What…Was that?'_

Krillen, seeing Gohan's paled face placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was ok. Gohan nodded his head but then heard a yell and suddenly, Hercule flew right past them and slammed against the boulder behind them, face first and upside down, causing snickers to erupt from the other Z-Warriors except for Gohan, who was still reeling from the vision he had seen.

Soon, Goku stepped up to the plate and engaged Cell in a long and drawn out battle with the other fighters watching intently. They felt that Goku could defeat Cell just as he defeat Frieza and all of their other enemies throughout the years but then he stopped and forfeited. Something they had never seen Goku do before but Gohan knew what was going on.

During the fly there, Goku had told Gohan what he had planned to do and at first, Gohan refused, stating that he was not ready to fight Cell but after a few minutes of encouragement, Gohan felt that he was ready to do what his father hoped he could do.

"Gohan, it's time…"

Gohan nodded and shrugged off his armored cape that was modeled after Piccolo's and walked into the ring while Goku walked out of it, trading a firm hug with his son when they met. "Gohan, remember, you can do this. You're stronger than me when I was a super saiyan on Namek against Frieza…At your Super Saiyan form, you are far stronger than me or any of the others at this point…You can do this Gohan…Show us what you can do"

"I will father" Gohan responded with resolution in his black eyes. Goku gave him the "Son" smile and walked off towards his friends who immediately questioned him about his choice. Gohan slowly walked to the center of the ring and looked at Cell, who was openly laughing. "So this is your replacement Goku? Your puny son? Hahaha, he's barely up to my hips but I will humor you Goku and fight your son" His pink eyes then looked down at Gohan's, a smirk playing at his lips

"So little man, you think you can defeat the all mighty Cell?" Gohan, who was getting angry at the disrespect he was being shown by this overgrown bug simply answered by slamming his fist into Cell's stomach, knocking the air out of the larger being.

Cell took a few steps back with shock showing on his face but then Gohan's foot filled his vision and he was suddenly sent flying backwards out the ring and into a mountain nearby, destroying it upon impact. Gohan slowly lowered himself onto the ground and narrowed his eyes, stepping into his fighting stance in wait.

He didn't have to wait long.

With a roar, Cell shot out from the destroyed mountain out at Gohan and decked the demi-saiyan in the jaw before slamming his knee into Gohan's stomach but Cell realized that Gohan had caught his knee and had pushed it back to deliver a hard uppercut with his elbow, sending Cell's head whipping backwards then, the intense clash began.

Fists, elbows, knees, feet. Anything the two opponents had on their body was used as a weapon to hit their enemy and neither seemed to gain the upper hand until Cell broke away from the clash, cupped his hands at his side and shouted "Kamehameha!" before his arms flew forward and a beam of energy came shooting from his cupped hands.

Seeing this, Gohan darted backward while placing his hands at his forehead and shouting "Masenko-ha!" before throwing his hands forward to shoot out a yellow beam of energy which collided with Cell's beam. The two beams struggled for dominance; each warrior pouring more of their energy into the attack before Gohan finally gave up on his attack and flew in the air to avoid the Kamehameha.

Seeing this, Cell launched himself into the air, cancelling his own attack and slammed his fist into Gohan's stomach, making Gohan gasp in pain then followed that up with a right fist to Gohan's face, followed by a left one and soon, he was delivering blows to Gohan's face repeatedly before kicking Gohan farther into the air, flying up ahead of him, stopped and then started to fly down, his blue aura flaring from his body with his hands clasped together in fist then with a roar, Cell slammed his hammered fist into Gohan's head hard, sending the demi-saiyan soaring down to the ring where it exploded upon impact.

"Gohan!" The Z-warriors screamed out except for Vegeta, who was looking disinterested with his arms crossed, and Goku, who simply wore a confident smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and gazed out at the ring. Seeing the smirk, Piccolo turned to Goku and said "Goku, what the hell are you smirking about?! Can't you see that your son is getting beaten by Cell?!"

"Oh, I see it" Goku responded with a wide smirk on his face, his teal eyes gazing out at the smoke that was covering the ring. 'But trust me…This fight is far from over."

Cell was floating high above the air with a confident smirk on his face. He had beaten that little runt with little problems at all, "How pathetic…"Cell said as he slowly floated to the ground with his arms crossed, a disappointed frown on his face. "Oh Well"

"Now that he's out of the picture, its time for the next contestant to step forward and fi-" Suddenly, the smoke around the area that Gohan had crashed into began to shoot out in different directions then, golden beams of light seemed to burst through various places of the smoke, getting brighter and brighter until it suddenly stopped.

Everything was quiet for a moment until the smoke cleared away, revealing the golden aura around the faintly glowing Gohan in his super saiyan form, his eyes closed, his fist clenched and a frown on his face. Cell, as well as the other Z-warriors were stunned into silence. _'His power level just shot up from out of no where! His power even trumps mine and he's only in super saiyan form, not the ascended form…How is this possible?!' _ Vegeta thought to himself in surprise.

_'Wow…Gohan has really gotten strong. Far stronger than me…I know he can do what I couldn't and defeat Cell once and for all'_ Mirai thought, a smile gracing his lips.

_'Man…And I thought Gohan was tough before'_ Krillen thought with a wry grin on his face.

_'Whoa! You go little dude! Show Cell who's the boss!'_ Yamacha thought with excitement on his face.

_'You have improved far beyond any of us…You are your father's son'_ Tien smirked at his thought.

_'His power may still be rising but he's still just a child…But…He may just be the one to defeat Cell…'_ Piccolo thought with a frown. Cell stared at Gohan with an astonished look on his face which then changed into a cocky one. "Well, it seems this fight shall continue after all but for how long I won-" Suddenly, Cell hunched forward, pain shooting up and down his body.

He then slowly looked down to see Gohan form and his elbow piercing his stomach. "Wh-Wha" Was all Cell could get out because Gohan removed his elbow and slammed his fist under Cell's chin, sending his head whipping backwards where Gohan then jumped high into the air and flew down, his aura flaring to life as he did so and slammed his elbow into Cell's face so hard, the ring cracked from the impact.

Slowly, Gohan removed his elbow from his opponent's face, put his hands together and slammed them into the side of Cell's head, sending the being flying passed the Z-warriors and straight at the boulder that Hercule was now just falling off where Cell's form went through the boulder and into the mountain a few miles behind it, resulting in it being destroyed on impact.

"Like I told you Piccolo" Goku said with a wide smile, eyes shining with pride as Gohan floated down to the ring before flying off past the Z-warriors towards the mountain Cell had crashed into.

"This battle is far from over now get ready for the show of your life"

* * *

Rain: and that ends the third chapter of **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan. _**Tune in next time for the battle of Gohan V Cell Part II where things will intensify. Until then, I'm Rain the Lingering Sentiment, signing off.

Mario: See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain: It has been one hell of a long time but I have returned with a brand new chapter of….**_ Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan. _**Now, I'm sorry it did take so long but if you guys had read my profile, you would know my computer has been destroyed so all of my next chapter was gone with it but...Let us begin the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Four_**

As Gohan flew towards the remains of the moutain nearby, A loud roar caught his attention and with a halt, Gohan watched as the remains of the mountain exploded, revealing an angered Cell, yellow aura flowing around his body with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Very good child" Cell congratulated with his angered expression giving way to a cocky smirk remenicant to Vegata's but while the confident smirk was in place on his face, Cell was very nervous on the inside.

_'The power that laid behind his attacks were above the ones of his father...I must be careful of this one'_ Cell thought to himself as his power flared and with a scowl, he flew forward to meet the charging demi-saiyan and began their intense dual once more only to break away when Cell kicked Gohan hard in his stomach, sending the super saiyan but then the villian smirked and flew forward but swiftly had to change his direction as Gohan sent out a a fairly large Ki blast but as Cell flew above it, He saw Gohan's body flicker for a moment before fully vanishing, sending confusion vibrating through his being.

"Where did he go?" Cell asked himself in confusion, looking around for his opponent with confusion but his confusion didn't last long because the moment he said those words, he felt Gohan's energy above him just seconds before He felt a hard object slam into his head, sending him spiraling to the ground but he caught himself and shot three large Ki blasts at Gohan who flew down towards Cell, deflecting the attacks with the slap of his right hand but when Gohan did this, he felt Cell's right fist slam into his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

With a smirk, Cell began to lay his attacks on the defenseless form of Gohan, who grunted and groaned with every hard impact of Cell's fists against his body, trying to block or dodge the ruthless onslaught but failing. "He's hurting him" Piccolo shouted out as his energy flared around his body but as he went to fly, Goku grabbed his turban, making the namekian stop. "Piccolo, you can't interfere! This is Gohan's fight now!"

"The hell I can't! You may think this is Gohan's fight but this isn't. Its your battle Goku and having your son fight it for you is disgraceful, no matter how powerful he has gotten." Goku paused faintly at this but then he shook his head. No, this was Gohan's battle. He knew from the moment Gohan transformed into a super saiyan in the time chamber that he would be the one strong enough to defeat Cell...Not him, Not Piccolo or Vegeta or even Mirai...But for that split moment, he felt enraged at the stab at his honor.

"Piccolo, I understand what you're saying but trust me, Gohan is far more powerful than any of us right now...You saw my battle, I could hardly lay a blow on Cell but look at Gohan..." Piccolo gazed at the fighting demi-saiyan and saw him catch Cell's right hand and slammed his forehead against Cell's, sending the monster backwards where Gohan then followed up with three punches to the face before spinning around and slamming his foot into Cell's face hard, sending Cell flying towards the ground where he bounced off of it and flew back at Gohan with a roar. "Gohan is doing more than any of us have done...Have faith in him Piccolo..." Piccolo's energy died down as he floated down to Goku's level, a cold stare on his face but then he sighed.

Piccolo knew that Goku was right but Piccolo knew Gohan far more than Goku did, despite being his father. He knew that despite the power and the look he had seen in Gohan's eyes, the demi-saiyan was still the kind hearted, nature loving, educated boy he had trained since the boy was five years old...And he couldn't let that go. _'Gohan...'_

Cell let out a furious growl as Gohan's attacks began to increase in speed and strength, each hit taking more energy from the monster but when Gohan went back sharply to kick Cell in his head, Cell ducked it and managed to land a well placed left hook to Gohan's side, causing Gohan's body to whip to the left where Cell then punched Gohan's face, sending Gohan's head whipping to the right sharply where Cell then smirked and clasped his hands together only to bash them onto Gohan's head, sending the saiyan spiraling down towards the ground.

Cell, who was watching his enemy fall from his hammer fists swiftly adjusted his body and with a smirk, he slide his hands behind him in an upwards position and swiftly, light energy began to form into it, making Vegeta's eyes widen and a scowl to plant itself on his face from the familiar pose his enemy was taking.. "No...He wouldn't dare use my attack!" Vegeta roared out in anger, his saiyan pride coming to light once more, causing everyone to look at hime warily, waiting for him to rush off to attack Cell but he didn't, much to everyone's relief.

They didn't need him dying from Cell's hands.

"Take this you saiyan scum! Galick Gun!" With his furious shout, his attack flew towards the falling being but luckily, Gohan managed land on the ground on his feet with a slam and a grunt and swiftly looked up to see the light purple beam coming towards him. "No...I won't let it end here!" Gohan swore as his energy flared before he cupped his hands together and slide them to his side, gathering blue Ki into them. "Ka-me-ha-me...HA!" With his shout, a large blue beam shot out from his hands and collided with the purple beam.

The Z-fighters watched in awe as the attacks fought for dominance with the two fighters' eyes narrowed in concentration, needing to gain the upper hand but slowly, Cell's Galick Gun began to get the upper hand, causing Gohan's eyes to widen before he gritted his teeth and tried to dig deep but to his horror, he couldn't summon enough power to keep him going...

He had reached his limit.

* * *

Rain: And that ends Chapter Four of **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**. Hopefully, I will have a new chapter up soon so until then...

Mario: See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain: It has been a bit of time but I have returned with a brand new chapter of….**_ Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan. _**Now, I'm sorry it did take so long but no worries, I hope this chapter will be a good one so sit back, relax and enjoy the show...

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Five_**

"Something is wrong" Goku said to his comrades as he watched the beam struggle between his son and Cell, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Piccolo had heard what Goku had said but he didn't respond because he had a feel about what it was that was wrong. He could feel it deep in his heart that Gohan's power had reached its limit and now it was going down, making the demi-saiyan weaker by the second.

If this were to continue, Everyone would see the death of a child they all had grown to care about, even Vegeta (Even if the Sayian prince didn't want to admit it). _'I need to do something...'_ Piccolo thought to himself with clenched fists as he watched Gohan try in vain to summon enough energy to get stronger and it only made things worse because now, not only was Gohan's super saiyan form flickering on and off, his beam was getting so overpowered that it was beginning to be swallowed up by Cell's attack so in a last ditch effort to save his skin, Gohan swiftly disengaged from Cell's Galick gun and flew back as fast as he could, barely avoiding being erased by Cell's attack.

Piccolo, as well as everyone else took a small breath of relief when they saw Gohan's form stay on super saiyan as well as the demi-saiyan dashing backwards quickly, barely managing to get away but that relief vanished as Cell smirked and vanished from his spot, only to appear directly above Gohan's backwards dashing form and that's when Cell began his viscious assault.

Gohan had tried to block and manuver around Cell's attacks but he couldn't and was quickly subjected as he would call it, "The worst beating he had ever taken from anyone" Cell's fists implanted themselves against Gohan's cheeks, his stomach, his sides, anywhere that mattered and after a chain of punches to the teen's chest, Cell kicked Gohan straight into the air and waited for a few moments watching then flew up behind the soaring teen and wrapped his arms around the boy and with a quick flare of his aura, Cell twisted his body so their bodies were pointing towards the ground and dashed towards it at top speed while spinning like a top.

Cell laughed like a man possessed as he was spiraling to the ground with the struggling Gohan in his grips but he only tightened his grip which caused Gohan to yell out in agony before Cell smirked. "Well then Kiddo, its been fun but its time I end you with this!" With that being said, Cell's speed increased dramatically as Gohan's screams became louder and with a crash, the two slammed into the earth, causing the ground to explode from the extremely hard blow to its surfice.

"GOHAN!" The Z-fighters screamed out but Piccolo quickly grew enraged and with a charge of his energy, he bolted off like rocket towards the destination where Gohan and Cell crashed. Seeing this, The rest of the Z-fighters swiftly followed him to the destination and when they arrived, all the they saw was a gigantic crater with Cell standing in front of the downed and beaten Gohan.

Cell smirked at the downed Teen and mearly flew up into the air very slowly, as if to savor this moment and raised his hands up into the air and cupped them together where small bolts of light purple lighting began to flicker between his palms which then turned into a small light purple orb of energy which then grew big enough to fill up both of his hands.

He then put the orb to his side and lit it up with light blue energy and said "Galick...Ka...me...ha...me..." Piccolo's eyes widened as Cell's energy shot out from his body, lighting cackling around him as he charged his attack. Without a moment's hesitation, Piccolo flew into the crater and stood in front of Gohan's downed form just as Cell outstretched his hands and with a shout of "HA!"

Piccolo didn't have chance to brace himself for the moment the blast had hit him, a loud, agonizing scream left his lips while he shielded Gohan from the attack that was meant to him, not knowing that the scream from him or the roar of the blast had woken Gohan up to see the sight that had shocked him to his core...

**_Memory unlocked_**

_"Gohan! the androids! Get out of here!" Piccolo ordered as he heard explosions from the distance coming closer to their locations in the mountains. "But Piccolo, I can fight with you!" Gohan exclaimed in a panic, his fear of losing his last friend and sensai resounding in his voice and soul. Piccolo however shook his head, saying "Don't argue with me Gohan!"_

_"Please Piccolo, let me help you!" Piccolo stared at his student for seemed as the longest of time with a sad yet stern look on his face and replied "Gohan, as your teacher, this is your final lesson. When the androids arrive here shortly, I want you to get as far away as you can but stay close to watch our battle...Study their movements, find a weakness and no matter what happens, do not make yourself known." _

_With a slow nod, Gohan's energy flared into life before he flew to what he deemed a safe distance from the battle but close enough to actually see the battle. With a peek of his head from the countless boulders around him, Gohan watched as the androids appeared in front of his teacher._

_There were no words wasted as the two androids began their assault on Piccolo who had fought with everything he had in his body but in rapid succession, Piccolo was outmatched in everyway. Gohan had to watch as The androids absolutely destroyed his sensei in their bout and no matter how hard he tried to obey Piccolo's words, the anger he had towards the androids proved strong._

_With a brutal punch to the stomach from #17, Piccolo fell to his knees and dropped to the ground, seemingly unconscious. "Man" #17 started out with a bored expression on his face. "I thought this would be fun but this is totally buzzkill central" #18 smirked at her brother's boredom and walked up to him and said "Well let's finish it then so I can take a bath. His blood is like all over me"_

_Hearing #18 say this finally caused Gohan to snap. 'No! I can't lose him too!' So with a yell, Gohan flew from his hiding spot and placed his hands on his forehead and quickly charged his energy and shouted "Masako-Ha!"_

_"Hey, did you hear somethi-" #18's sentence was rudely cut as Gohan's attack hit her hard in the chest, sending her flying backwards into the moutain a few miles away, causing #17's eyes to widen in surprise before smirking darkly. _

_"Well...It seems more entertainment has arrived" the android murmured as he cracked his knuckles, unaware that Piccolo had just regained consciousness. "Android, you'll pay for trying to kill Piccolo" Gohan said with his teeth bared and his energy whipping around him fiercly._

_"G-Gohan, get o-out of here" Piccolo told the demi-saiyan weakly, reaching out for him but his words fell on deaf ears as Gohan roared in anger and charged forward towards the android. #17 smirked at what he thought was a suicide act and dodged Gohan's right fist, and then his left foot before slamming his into Gohan's gut, knocking the air from the saiyan._

_"Aw, was that it?" #17 asked with a mocking tone as Gohan slowly fell to his knees but #17 wouldn't give hi a chance because with a kick to the face, Gohan flew backwards against the wall where #17's fist implanted itself into Gohan's stomach once more and that's when the flurry of punches and kicks began, each hit sapping Gohan's will and energy until the young demi-saiyan was on the verge of unconscious. #_

_17 had a look of disappointment on his face as Gohan's listless body sat in the crater that was made from the severe impact of #17's attacks to Gohan's body. "Well i'm throughly annoyed I thought I was getting a challenge. Instead its another dud." #17 then rubbed his neck when he realized they were both probably unconscious and walked towards the direction #18 was blasted to while saying in a carefree tone "Well, this has been fun buuuut I gotta jet. I would kill you two but that would waste any energy I would have for killing interesting people but I wouldn't be able to hear your death cries and those are always so fun to hear so unti-" _

_"Then let me handle that!" #17 held back a shiver as his sister's enraged voice filled the air mere seconds before a bright yellow beam was seen flying towards him from behind. "Oh shit!" #17 swore as he jumped out of the way to avoid the blast._

_Seeing the blast heading towards Gohan's prone form, Piccolo used every ounce of energy that was in his body to throw himself in front of the blast just as it was going to hit the demi-saiyan. _

_Everything might have seemed fast for the androids when Piccolo took the hit but for Gohan who was just gaining consciousness due to the roar of the attack and the agonizing scream from the only friend he had left, it seemed like an eternty had passed three times over before the attack had ended and when it finally did, Gohan watched as Piccolo's body lurched foward before falling right against the crater. _

_Gohan could faintly hear the mocking comentary from the androids about Piccolo's death and then them flying away to cause some havoc somewhere fun but all he did was stare at his last friend's remains while hot tears fell from his eyes._

_"P-Piccolo...?"_

**_Memory end_**

"...Wake up..."

_**Memory start**_

_"You can't be g-gone..."_

**_Memory end_**

"You were all I had l-left" Gohan said as he shook Piccolo's body gently.

_**Memory start**_

_"So wake up..."_

**_Memory end_**

"...please...Wake up..." Gohan urged, shaking the body with most urgency.

_**Memory start**_

_"Wake up Piccoloi! Don't leave me alone!"_

**_Memory end_**

"You can't die here! You're all I had left! You can't leave me here alone! I can't do this without you! Ineed you here with me! Please!" Gohan sobbed out in sorrow as his hands gripped Piccolo's purple Gi tightly.

"Please..."

Goku was stunned. He never knew Gohan was so close to Piccolo but then he realized that the Namikian did train him for an entire year while he was dead so it was bound to happen that they bonded but it was so surprising to see Gohan react so strongly to it.

Cell was watching all this in amusement, happy he had caused his opponent to break down but he decided to rub it in Gohan's face so with a loud laugh, Cell flew down to say somethung but then a yellow flicker of energy flew up Gohan's body...Then another..Then more began to shoot up his enemy's body until his energy flared to life and that's when Cell felt it.

Power...

Pure, unfiltered, power.

Then Gohan's energy whipped around Gohan fiercly as the young saiyan screamed in unbridled fury, his super saiyan form returning but Gohan's power continued to rise. The ground soon began to tremble from the intense power Gohan was putting out until it began to crack and explode all around him.

Then, large beams of light flew from all around Gohan as his scream and power reached his clmax and then...a bright light evaporated everything, momentarily causing the sky to darken to a deep black but when it all faded away, Gohan stood tall, his hair longer and spikier than ever, his eyes a darker shade of teal, tears still flowing from his eyes but this time, not from sadness...

But anger.

"Cell..." Gohan growled out lowly, lighting flickering in random places of his body as his eyes stared deep into Cell's, a menacing scowl on the face of the saiyan.

"I will wipe your boody off the face of the earth...Until not eve your ashes remain..."

* * *

Rain: And with that, Gohan has reached super saiyan 2. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, you guys will find out soon. until then...

mario: see you next time


	6. Chapter 6

Rain: It has been a bit of time but I have returned with a brand new chapter of….**_ Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan. _**Now once again, I hope this chapter will be a good one so sit back, relax and enjoy the show...

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Six_**

(Gohan's SS2 theme - SSJ Theme by Mark Menza)

There they stood.

Two polar Opposite warriors.

One created in mind to destroy any and everything that was in front of him...A creature that loved the thrill of the fight and death who would nearly shudder in pleasure from the sheer destruction around him. The perfect killing machine. The other, raised with honor, a strong sense of justice, protects the weak and raised with a loving heart as well as a genius mind. A peaceful boy with incredible courage and heart.

The perfect hero. These two beings, standing across from one another, their auras crashing against their opponents, the pink eyes of Cell's glaring into the furious teal eyes of Gohan's. "I don't know how you got all of this power" Cell started with a sneer on his face.

"But it won't do any-" His words had gotten caught in his throat due to the hard fist from Gohan, who looked as if he was still standing across from him until the image slowly faded away.

lightening flickered in front of Gohan's eyes as he looked at Cell's hunched over form and slowly pulled his fist from the androids stomach only to brutaly ram his fist against Cell's left cheek then followed it up with a kick to the chin, which sent Cell soaring into the air where Gohan appeared above him and delivered a hard axe kick to the back of Cell's head, sending the monster crashing to the ground.

Cell had bounced back on his feet however and flew towards Gohan with a yell and began to throw his fists towards the demi-sayian but Gohan was swifter than the wind, effortly avoiding any of Cell's attacks until Cell feigned a left hook which Gohan dodged, only to feel Cell's leg slam into his right side but Gohan quickly blocked a sidewinder with his left arm and pushed it away and punched Cell in his face, sending the creature backwards into the air.

"Impressive" Cell said, wiping the blood that was flowing from the right corner of his mouth then then he smirked. "Your attacks have more power behind them now then before. That power-up has done wonders but how long can you keep it up?"

"Until your body turns to dust" Gohan responded in darkly, his energy flaring up with force as he watched Cell's form flickered between his and the form of Android #17, smirk and all which caused Gohan to becime even more furious.

Feeling Gohan's power rise when his aura flared to life made Cell's aura flare as well as he said "Then boy, you'd better back that up". All was quiet as the epitomy of darkness and light hovered in the air across from each other. Then with a grunt from Gohan, the two forces flew towards each other and slammed their fists against the others before their clash began, streaks of blue lightening coming from Gohan's fists while red lightening came from Cell's.

Goku...No, everyone's eyes were glued to the intense battle that was happening before them but only Vegata could utter the words "Unbelieveable, Kakarot's spawn is actually putting up a better fight then any of us could..."

He then clenched his fists at his words. All that Vegeta had trained for was being undone by a mere a child, the very same child he had fought on many different occasions on this planet and on Namek and now he was forced to sit here and watched his rivalJs son do what none of them could do...and it sickened him to his core but deep inside, he was impressed that Gohan could do it. That he could fight on par with the android and maybe, just maybe, He could truly defeat Cell.

Goahn broke the clash of might and landed a solid right fist to Cell's side then slammed his elbow under Cell's chin before kicking Cell in his chest, launching Gohan backwards away from his opponenet where he then cupped his fists to the side of hos body and said "Kamahameha!"

Seeing this but having no time to respond with an attack, Cell made an "x" formation with his arms to shield himself and moments later, the beam of energy slammed into him and no matter how hard he tried to keep himself in that spot, Cell was sent soaring backwards into a mountain which exloded in a roar of flames and smoke when himself and the beam rammed into it.

Wasting no time, Gohan flew towards the destroyed mountain in hot pursuit of Cell, who was just removing himself from the remains of the mountain only to feel Gohan's knee smash into his face, making Cell's body twirl in the air then land on the ground.

With a growl, Gohan made a u-turn into the air and sped down to Cell and rammed both of his fists against Cell's chest, sending burrowing into the ground with gohan pushing him down with his fists until Gohan grabbed Cell's shoulders and steered his body upwards where Cell then smashed from the ground and into the air where a shout of "Masanko-ha!" was heard, followed by a beam of yellow energy.

Cell forced himself to stop his soaring into the air and managed to dash to the side to avoid it but when he did, Gohan had flown up from the hole and rammed his forearm into Cell's chest, making Cell gasp for air but Gohan wasn't done.

The super saiyan then grabbed Cell by his head and swung him around in a circle repeatedly with his energy flaring around them to ehance the speed of his twirling before he threw Cell towards the ground, making a small crater around him which then grew a lot bigger when both of Gohan's feet rammed into his tomach exetremely hard, causing Cell to really lose his breath but then, he began to hack and cough.

With cold and unfeeling eyes, Gohan picked the android up by his neck and as he did, Cell gave a weak "S-Stop..please" but this time, Gohan didn see #17, he saw #18 saying this and with a deep, almost angered growl, Gohan gave Cell a viscious uppercut as an answer, sending the battered android soaring into the air where he crashed to the ground in a heap, still coughing and hacking but he was suddenly launched into the air by a hard kick to the stomach by Gohan, sending Cell once more into the air where Gohan appeared and gave Cell an axe handle to the back, making Cell crash to the ground again.

Cell weakly got onto his feet but Gohan had swiftly appeared before him and gave hima hard hook, making Cell's head whip to the right only for his head to whip to left by Gohan's fist then once again to the right as the ruthless assault began.

The Z warriors could only watch in horror as Gohan rained down retrabution on Cell, each hit sending blue lightening coursing through Cell's form until a final hard right to Cell's stomach made cell lurch over Gohan's shoulder, his body spasming from the intense pain but without warning, #18 had been spat from Cell's now outstretched mouth then it got worse Gohan pushed the now mutating Cell from his shoulder, he rammed his right foot against Cell's stomach, making the now semi-complete Cell slam onto his back where he began heaving once again in intense pain until he turned onto his hands and knees and coughed out another figure...

#17.

* * *

Rain: as cruel as that it, i'm ending it there. the next chapter should end Gohan Vs Cell and the aftermath of it so until then.

Mario: See you next time


	7. Chapter 7

K': And it's time to continue this exciting tale. This will be the last chapter of the Cell saga and the true start of the rest of Gohan's life now, let us begin.

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

"W-What?"

Those were the first words that fell from Seventeen's mouth as he slowly rose onto his knees, looking around in confusion. The last thing the android had remembered was battling Piccolo before Cell had decided to interfere before….He didn't want to think about that but as he finally stood upon his two feet, he took notice of his surroundings. There was his dear sister, unconscious a few feet away from him then there were the Z-fighters himself but what surprised him were these two things.

One, there was the damned bug that had swallowed him whole and two, there was this kid pouring outrageous power from his body, so much that Seventeen knew that he would not be able to put up even a decent match against the boy. "What the hell did I come in on?" He asked himself in wonder but he didn't bother to do anything. Instead, he needed to watch how this played out then when things were calm, he would take his sister and bolt.

"Y-You…You ruined me!" Cell shouted out with his raspy voice, his bug like eyes glaring scornfully at the young saiyan across from him who then smirked and disappeared….Only to reappear before Cell's form and ram his elbow into the bug's face which he then followed up with repeated strikes to its stomach and face with his fists, smirking as Cell's body seemed to stretch out from each powerful attack then once he was done, he gave the bug an uppercut then a hard sidekick that sent the bug flying towards Seventeen.

Seeing this, Seventeen leapt away from the flying Cell only for Gohan to appear before him and land a brutal punch to Seventeen's chest, making him crash into Cell which sent the two slamming into the ground, which shocked all of the Z-fighters. "What is Gohan doing out there?" Krillen asked Goku, who was looking just as confused until they heard the laughter come from Vegeta. "It may not be obvious to you two buffoons but to a saiyan warrior it's clear. He's taking out Cell and Seventeen at once. Good riddance I say. It shows your boy has more saiyan blood than his old man"

"That's not right! Gohan needs to be focusing on taking out the immediate danger" Goku said while narrowing his eyes. _'What is going on Gohan?'_

Gohan then flew down with his feet first towards the two but Seventeen managed to move before Gohan's feet hand managed to impale him but when Gohan's feet slammed into Cell's chest, Cell let out a loud roar of pain as Gohan's feet sunk into Cell's chest, causing purple blood to fly from the two holes he made with his feet but Cell was still alive and tried to summon up enough energy to blast the boy but Gohan quickly jumped up, pulling his feet from the holes in Cell's chest and rammed them back down onto Cell's face hard then launched himself off of Cell and began to blast Seventeen, who was now flying towards Eighteen to get her and himself far away but when he grabbed her, he was hit by the blast, which made him yell out in pain.

Seeing Gohan momentarily distracted by seeing Seventeen being wounded from the powerful energy blast, Cell forced himself to get off the ground and fly up with his tail ready to strike but when he made it thrust forward, Gohan grabbed it without even sparing Cell and glance but then Gohan's eyes slowly turned to face the bug and before Cell knew what had happened, His tail was viciously ripped from his body, making the bug shout out in horror and pain but then Gohan slammed his fists down into Cell's hands and forced him back to the ground.

Gohan quickly flew down to Cell's beaten form and watched as Cell forced himself to get up to try and fight Gohan some more and to anyone watching this battle, it was truly a pathetic sight. Cell was fighting as hard as he could, as fast as he could but the hopelessness was beginning to set in as Gohan was effortlessly moving against his blows and that's when Cell finally realized something. Something that hadn't formed into his head before. Not when Gohan forced him to spit out the two androids, not when he was getting beaten into the ground, not even when he turned into Super Saiyan two. He should have realized this when the boy, In his first super saiyan form was able to match him for a good while.

This wasn't a fight he could win.

It took him now to realize that Gohan was in a league of his own. That this mere….Child could defeat any threat this earth could face without so much a bat of an eye and that's when something he began to wonder with dread forming in his bleeding chest. Was this how they felt? Was this how everyone he had fed off of felt when he rained down terror upon their cities. Was this what the Z-fighters themselves felt when he fought them throughout his life in the present?

Did they feel this hopelessness…This torture that they were potentially looking at their very killer?

After one last punch dodged, Gohan latched onto Cell's wrist and gripped it tightly before letting out a shout of anger, brutally ripping out Cell's arms from his body, making Cell scream in pure, unfiltered pain but Gohan didn't stop. Instead, Gohan began to land savage blows onto Cell's battle ravaged body before placing his hand against Cell's bloody chest and letting a beam of energy sail through the bug. Gohan watched with cold, uncaring eyes as Cell landed a few feet away from him, severely wounded.

"P-Please…" Cell begged slowly and weakly, reaching up to the saiyan when he was standing above his own broken body. "H-Have mercy…P-Plea-se…"

"H…How dare you?" Gohan murmured with unshakable anger in his voice as he stared down at his beaten foe, his energy flaring wildly. "Did you spare any of those people you ruthlessly slaughtered?! All those men, women and children and animals! They begged you for their lives but did you spare them?!" Cell's eyes widened in fear as he could sense Gohan's power reaching a level he could barely calculate.

He watched as Gohan raised his hands high above his head while cupping his hands together then gazed in horror as yellow and white energy flowed into it at a quick pace. "P-Please! Have mercy!" Cell screamed out but the energy in the boy's hand continued to sky rocket before Gohan shouted out "This is my mercy!" And that's when Gohan threw his hands towards while simultaneously soaring in the air, letting a huge ball of energy engulf the screaming Cell in a blinding flash of light that roared above Cell's screaming.

And in that one moment, The Z-fighters felt Cell's energy dwindle until it completely vanished, signifying to them that it was all over…

When the light had died down, the area that Cell was lying in was now a huge crater, with streaks of yellow and white lighting appearing in certain places of the crater and there was Gohan, floating over the crater, now in his base form but instead of any happiness that should have been on his face at defeating Cell, only anger was there. He then slowly turned his head to where he had last seen Seventeen and gazed coldly at the unconscious android and his equally unconscious sister.

He knew what he had to do….

He knew that more death and destruction would follow if he let them live another day on this earth...

He knew that it was time to end the threat of the androids..

For Good...

* * *

K': And I will leave it at that. What will happen now that Cell is gone? Find out next time on…**_ Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

Pikachu: Pika!


	8. Chapter 8

K': I'm glad all of you enjoyed the battle between Gohan and Cell but now it's time for us to see if the soul of Mirai Gohan will take over the kind and gentle soul of our present time Gohan. Well, it's time for us to find out right now!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

"H-He did it"

Those were the first words from Krillin's mouth as he stared at the floating demi-saiyan in shock but then a wide smile formed on his face. Gohan had done something that Goku, Vegeta or Trunks couldn't do and he had done it with so much ease. "Yahoo!" the bald human shouted out happily, leaping in the air in excitement along with the grinning Yamacha, their arms around the other's shoulders with their free arms pointing up to the sky. Tien merely crossed his arms and smiled in relief while Chiaotzu floated around him with a happy laugh.

Trunks let out a relieved smile and laugh while Vegeta smirked and crossed his arm. "Well I have to say Kakarot, your son is more of a saiyan than you will ever be." But he was a bit peeved when he noticed that Goku hadn't responded to this, but instead was staring at his son, who was still floating in the air. He didn't know how or why but he could feel something was wrong with his son. _'Gohan…What is wrong with you, my son?'_

He quickly got his answer when he saw Gohan power up into his first super saiyan form and turn around to face the unconscious forms of Seventeen and Eighteen and slide both arms to his right side and cupped his hands together and summoned up his energy to flare around his body and that's when he watched as Gohan shot out a large beam of energy towards the androids. Seeing this, Goku used his instant transmission to appear in front of the androids to the attack with a strong one handed golden beam but he was surprised when he found Gohan's attack was far stronger than his so with a grunt, Goku changed into his super saiyan form but surprisingly, Goku still found himself weaker to his son but he pressed forward until Gohan broke off the struggle and flew to the side to avoid Goku's beam.

Goku let out a sigh of relief when Gohan managed to move away from his attack but then that relief turned into panic when Gohan shot out multiple balls of energy. Seeing this, Goku fired his own shots of energy to counteract them before hearing Gohan yell with a heat he had never heard his son's voice "Father, what are you doing?!" Goku shook his head and flew towards Gohan and said "This isn't how I raised you Gohan! These androids did nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?!" Gohan exclaimed in shock and a hint of disgust. "They killed people father, caused mass havoc and they would have killed us all had Trunks not come to warn us! I can't and I won't allow them to take another breath!" With that said, Gohan flew past his father while summon a ball of energy into his right hand but before he could throw it to the unconscious androids, Goku appeared in front of him which caused Gohan to stop. "Gohan, the androids aren't the ones from Trunk's future! They haven't killed anyone. Stolen something, sure but never killed"

"But they will. Don't you get it! We take our eyes off of them for one moment and they will kill us all!" Gohan argued angrily.

"Gohan, we must spare them, they can be a great help to us. They deserve a second chance in this timeline." Goku said to his son sternly but Gohan shoot back with a furious tone "I will not let them live because of the kindness that lies in your heart! Those things are dangerous, evil machines and I cannot allow them to live and if that means I must get through you to defeat them and save the world we're supposed to protect then I will!" Gohan's golden aura raged around him after these words fell from his mouth but before he could do anything more, he heard a familiar voice in his head, causing all will to fight to die down.

_"Gohan…Calm down, you can't allow your anger get to you kid"_

Gohan's energy evaporated immediately at the shock of the voice. _'Piccolo…I can't calm down! He's willing to endanger all of us just because his heart is too big'_ Gohan explained with anger in his mental voice but he couldn't keep that same anger up with Piccolo. _'I know that because of this same heart that he spared you and Vegeta but this is different'_

_'Kid, what happened with me and Vegeta was similar to the androids. Look at Vegeta. Sure he's an ass but he's fought with us many times since we fought Frieza and even though his Saiyan pride lead to Cell reaching his strongest form, he still fought for us, no matter what he says…Now look at me Gohan. My father killed Krillin then tried to kill your father and take over the world and when he died, I took on his plan and lose. While Goku didn't spare my father, he did spare me and look at me now. Not only did I fight on the side of the man who killed my father, I even sacrificed my life to save his son…The very same son I see as my own…Who's heart is just as pure as his father's."_

Gohan paused at Piccolo's words and felt all the anger he was feeling towards his father as well as the androids but as he returned to his base form, he told Piccolo _'But…After all that I've seen…and heard…I can't trust them…'_

_"I know Gohan….Letting go of revenge is one of the toughest things any of us could do in our lifetime or in your case, two lifetimes but everyone deserves a second chance Kid…Let them have that and if they don't take it…then you have my permission to wipe them off the face of the earth" _Gohan let a laugh leave his lips but he knew that this would be very difficult to do. The hatred he felt for the androids were unsurpassed but Piccolo was right.

Both he and Vegeta were evil at one point and while Vegeta is trying in vain to keep up this attitude, Piccolo had changed because Goku had given him a second chance….Maybe he could do the same, if only to hope they don't take it so he could wipe them off the planet. _'Sensei….Thank you'_ for a split moment, Gohan could see Piccolo inside his mind giving him a small grin of approval before fading away seconds later.

With Piccolo's words heavy in his mind, Gohan looked to his father's teal eyes merely let out a small, sad "I'm sorry father…" before silently shaking his head before turning his back to him to fly off into the distance, needing to think about what needed to be done now…

Could he let go of that anger that has been with him since his time with his father in the time chamber?

Could he really spare the androids from their all but assured death?

* * *

K': And that's that. Make sure you leave a review for this chapter. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

K': I'm back with a new chapter of **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan. _**What will happen next after the battle is done? Find out…right now!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

Kneeling down in front of the sparkling river that belonged to the lush forest of Mount Paozu, Gohan cupped his hands together under the water and lifted it and took a gulp of the fresh water and sighed at the refreshing feeling. Gohan knew that sooner or later, he would have to go back to see everyone but deep down in his heart, he felt that he couldn't face them just yet.

Especially his father.

Gohan couldn't understand it. His father knew that the Androids were a threat. That they were created to **kill** him and yet he wanted to give them both a second chance? Gohan couldn't fathom what his father was thinking but all he knew was that it was a grave mistake but he remembered the words Piccolo had given him.

_"Everyone deserves a second chance"_

Gohan knew that his Sensei was right about that. They had given him and Vegeta second chances, hell, there was a time where all of his friends were enemies of his father but Goku had always given that second chance and now they were nothing short but blood brothers….But Gohan couldn't let it go. He can't…Ever since his time in the chamber, he had dreams. Dreams of what the androids have done to all of them.

And they didn't do these things because their lives were in danger…They had slaughtered millions, taken away his friends and family and even his life…

For fun.

Gohan clenched his fists tightly until blood flowed from his palms as golden streaks of lighting appeared randomly around his body but before anything more could happen, he let his anger ebb away. As much as he wanted to hold onto that anger, Gohan realized that he couldn't anymore.

It didn't take a smart person to realize that somehow during his training, Gohan had received the strong feelings and memories from himself from his fight against the Androids from Mirai Trunks' timeline but he did realize that these androids, from what his father had told him was not like the androids from Trunk's time.

In fact, everything was different from the timeline that his future self and Trunks had belonged. Dr. Gero and Android Nineteen was the first change, they had arrived around the time Trunks said Android Seventeen and Eighteen would appear. The second thing was his father's heart disease coming a lot earlier than when Trunks said it would, the kind hearted Android Sixteen's existence and finally, Cell.

So many things had changed from Trunks' timeline.

So with a nod, Gohan had truly decided what he was going to do. He was going to judge the androids on their own merit, not the monsters that came from Trunks' time. He would do what his sensei and father said he should do and give them that one chance at redemption.

"Yeah…One shot is all they get…" Gohan said to himself as he closed his eyes and fell onto the grassy ground beneath him, his body finally falling to the unbeatable enemy to any being in the universe…Exhaustion. He didn't realize that he had been forcing himself to stand on his own two feet until he let the anger and tension leave his body.

_'I feel…So tired…'_ Gohan thought to himself as his eyelids grew heavier, his breathing becoming slower and his hands going limp but he then let his eyes drift close with a smile on his face but as his consciousness slipped away from him, a faint voice was heard in the breeze that flowed all around his relaxed form.

_"…Thank you Gohan…"_

* * *

**_Three Hours Later_**

"Gohan…Gohan, wake up"

Gohan let an annoyed frown form on his face as he opened his eyes to see Krillen and Goku above him, causing him to groan out tiredly. "Let me sleep" The demi-saiyan murmured softly while closing his eyes but he felt the two shake him awake while his father said "Gohan, we're about to summon the Dragon. Wake up."

Gohan let his annoyed frown stay as he leaned up and looked at the two men and asked them "I thought you guys would've done that already."

Krillen shook his head.

"No, Goku insisted that we don't do it until we found you and had you up there" Gohan merely sighed at this and gave his father a look. While he figured that he would give the androids a chance, he was still crossed with his father due to him blindly forgiving the ones set to kill him without thinking it though.

But he supposed he needed to let that go as well. His father's heart is always in the right place and that's all that seems to matter but Gohan swore that he wouldn't be the same. If he was going to trust someone or spare an enemy, he would need to put some serious thought into it.

With a nod to the two men, Gohan stood up and shook his head before a white and sky blue aura appeared around his body and together, the three blasted off into the sky and flew at top speed to Kami's lookout but as they flew, the stern voice of Piccolo's invaded his mind, saying _"Kid…We need to talk"_

Gohan faltered when he heard this but he continued to fly ahead of his father and friend until he was miles away from them. _'Sure but before we begin, how are you talking to me right now?'_ He heard Piccolo chuckle at this and explain _"I'm with King Kai; I'm using him to talk to you right now"_

_"Yeah, Hello Gohan. It's nice to formally talk to you. Piccolo has been worried about ya kid"_ King Kai said with a dorky little laugh which made Gohan smile. He didn't exactly know who King Kai was but his father had told him about him during their training in the chamber and from those stories, Gohanfigured that he was an easy going person.

_'It's nice to meet you too King Kai. Father has told me so much about you'_ Gohan thought to the Kai with a sincere tone, making the Kai laugh good naturedly but Piccolo immediately took back the conversation with _"Gohan…I know that you guys are going to try to wish me back to earth but…I don't want to come back"_

Gohan stopped immediately when he heard that with an upset look on his face and looked towards the sky and thought to his sensei with a distressed tone in his voice _'But Why Sensei? Why do you wish not to come back?'_

He heard Piccolo sigh at this and say _'Gohan…I've done many bad things in my life but if there was one good thing I've ever done, it was to contribute your growth. When I first trained you, I was nothing short of the same villain your father had fought more times than I can count and in my eyes, You were a loud brat that I thought wouldn't survive my training despite all of the potential I saw within you… But then you proved me wrong. You not only survived my extreme training, you exceeded all my expectations. You became stronger, faster, and smarter but most of all, you showed me that you were the kindest soul I had ever met and you changed me…"_

Gohan let a soft smile form on his face at his sensei's words but stayed silent so he can continue what he had to say.

_"When we fought the Saiyans, despite being afraid out of your mind, you showed so much courage in helping us fight them and you continued to show it when it was just me, you and Krillen left…But when Nappa was going to kill you, I…I sacrificed myself to save you. I didn't know how or when it happened but you had wormed your way into my heart and when I was successful in saving you…I died but I did not die with regret because I saved someone I viewed as my son…"_

_"I watched all that you and Krillen went through thanks to King Kai on Namek, my pride that I had trained someone as courageous as you had increased but in my heart, I felt that you were not ready to face these challenges so when I was bought back…I vowed that I would always protect you…And I did when we fought Garlic Junior as well as Broly and when I died against Cell but now, As I look at you, I realize that now, Gohan, you have become what I always knew you would. A proud warrior that will defend those you care about and that is what I truly wanted and what I was waiting to see and now that I have…my job as your sensei and protector is done…"_

_'P-Piccolo…N-No! I still need you!'_ Gohan yelled inside of his head, tears falling down from his eyes. He couldn't let Piccolo leave him again but the fighter simply laughed gently at this.

_"No Gohan…You don't need me anymore. You are now strong enough to stand on your own two feet without expecting me to catch you each and every time and I know that deep within my heart that this is hurting you and it is hurting me as well but I know that if I go back, you would eventually regress and become dependent on me again and I don't want to see that happen. We both knew deep inside that this would happen one day and that day has arrived"_

_'But I can't…I can't do this without you Piccolo…You've always been there for me'_

_"And I always will be Gohan…But it's time for you to stand tall on your own and with me there holding your hand, you won't be able to do that Kid. We both know this…"_

_'Piccolo…I'm scared…'_ Gohan admitted while closing his eyes.

_"I know…But one day, you will thank me for doing this."_ Piccolo replied softly.

After taking a deep breath, Gohan reopened his eyes and nodded softly. Piccolo was right. As much as it hurt for him to admit it, it was time for him to stop relying on him and stand on his own two feet but he didn't want to let go of that father figure he had throughout his life. He loved his biological father but Piccolo was always there for him when he desperately needed it while his father…was not.

_'You're right Piccolo…As much as it hurts, you're right…And I'll miss you'_ Gohan finally said to him sadly but then, a transparent Piccolo slowly appeared before him, his white cape bellowing in the wind that flowed all around them. Gohan watched as Piccolo raised his right hand and pat Gohan's head, a gentle smile on his lips.

_"And I will miss you but don't worry…I'll always be watching you, Kid...And when you need me, I'll be there"_ Piccolo said to him with a tender but gruff tone in his voice, which caused Gohan to bark out a tearful laugh but he nodded and looked up at him and smiled warmly before the image of Piccolo faded away.

Gohan looked towards the sky and smiled tearfully but widely before flaring up his Ki and soaring to the lookout once more but thought to himself…_ 'No matter what happens from here on out, I will never forget you...'_

_'…Father'_

* * *

K': And with that, we start on the rest of Gohan's life. How will everything turn out a few years later? Find out next time on…**_ Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**


	10. Chapter 10

K': There are no others words to start with so let's begin the show!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Seven years later…_**

"Gohan!" Goten shouted out as he circled his older brother, who was hovering in the air in deep meditation, his short spiky black hair, his dark purple Gi, Purple karate pants, his red karate belt and the white cloak that Piccolo had left behind for the teen on the teen's shoulders, flowing in the wind gently.

"Gohan!" Goten frowned when he realized his brother didn't respond the first time he had called him and stood up on his toes and tugged at the end of his brother's cape. Opening his eyes to see the mini-clone of his father, Gohan smiled and unfolded his legs and placed them on the ground and patted his brother's head, which caused Goten to giggle happily and grab his brother's hands before saying "Mom and Dad want to talk to you about something. It seems very, very important."

Gohan could only sigh at this.

It seemed that both his mother and father needed to have that same tired talk they did a few years back. "Let them know I'm on my way little brother" Goten smiled at this and ran back home, while Gohan watched him with a gentle smile.

It has been seven years since the legendary battle between the fierce Gohan and the diabolical Cell which ended with the latter being completely dominated but without sacrifices.

Piccolo's life was taken when he took a powerful blast and without explaining to the rest of the Z-fighters, he decided to not returning to the earth with the help of the Dragonballs, which shocked them all but then they received another shock when they saw Gohan merely smile and nod at Piccolo's request so instead, Krillin used the final wish to remove the bombs from the bodies of Seventeen and Eighteen which the later repaid with a kiss on the cheek and a small but sincere smile.

While Gohan had decided to give them a second chance, he still did not trust them and with a mere glare and change into his super saiyan 2 form, He silently got his threat across to them. They do one thing to slip up, he would find them and he will send their ashes into the wind and from what Seventeen saw the boy do to Cell, who was admittedly far stronger then himself and his two siblings, he knew that the child was not to be trifled with.

It was after this when Gohan and Goku had returned home to Chi-Chi, who scooped them up in her eyes and cried tears of relief but that didn't last long when she swiftly began to push Gohan into his room for bed so he could start on his studying, wanting him to put all of this behind him but Gohan knew he had to put a swift stop to his mother's coddling.

He told her with a loving but stern voice that he wasn't just going to drop everything and let his skills die just to study, despite understanding how important it was in the world but after ten minutes of talking about it, Chi-Chi decided that if he was going to train, he'd better study as long and as hard as he did with his training.

Normally, she wouldn't have caved on this but knowing that Gohan had lost his sensei, who decided not to come back as well as saving the world, she had no right to refuse him anything right now. Besides, she had news of her own to give…In regards to the new addition to the family but this was not the only surprise that would come to the close knit group.

To everyone's shock, Krillin and Eighteen had wounded up dating then marrying then having a daughter named Marron which had Goku very confused about how an android could have a baby, which a tired but glowing Eighteen explained to him. Tien and Launch then married and had their child and even Yamacha was dating a very charming girl.

But while everyone was in a time of peace, Gohan knew that all of it could come crashing down at any time Gohan didn't allow himself the normal luxuries of friendship or love. All he did was Train, meditate, eat and study and the last one was more of what his mother had wanted.

He could not falter in protecting this world from any threat possible…No matter what. Giving another sigh, Gohan walked to his house and opened the door where a happy Goten grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen were Goku and Chi-Chi was waiting for him, both of them sparing him a worried look.

"Sit son" Goku said while motioning to the chair across the table.

Giving Goku a quick look, Gohan pulled out the chair across from them and sat down. Since the battle with Cell and Gohan's own realization about what Piccolo meant to him, things had become strained between the two. Gohan loves his father dearly but the issue was that he was honestly never there.

Maybe in time, Gohan could reconcile with his father but until then, he didn't exactly mind Goku's noninvolvement. "Sweetie, we need to talk to you about something we feel is important" Chi-Chi started while giving her son a small smile, which he returned. "The thing is Gohan is that you need to have some interaction with people your own-."

"That won't be necessary mother" Gohan interrupted with a tiny frown. It was what he feared. They had tried this trick once a few months after he had defeated Cell but he had fought against it, saying he wasn't sure it was a good idea, especially after what they watched on the news three days after Cell was killed…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey guys, that goofy martial artist in on the news and he's talking about Cell!" Krillin exclaimed, his voice traveling throughout the Son home. Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi walked into the living room towards the TV and sat next to the bald monk to hear what this guy had to say._

_After hearing the Mayor of Orange Star City yell out "Here's Hercule!" a man with a goofy black afro, a mustache as well as a five o'clock shadow, a brown Gi, white martial arts pants a white martial arts belt and black boots with white straps on it came out to an unseen crowd cheering his name but the man did not respond to these cheers. _

_Instead, he silently walked to the podium and gave a stare to the cameras and said "Hello, people of the world. I'm Hercule Satan and I have something to say so listen to what I have to say…" the audience fell silent as the residents of the Son house fell silent as well, curious to what the man had to say._

_"I've been hearing rumors that I was the one responsible for defeating that horrible monster Cell at his tournament but the truth of the matter is that I wasn't the one to do him in." gasps were heard throughout the audience when Hercule said this but the man lifted up his hand and continued. _

_"We all saw the damage that monster could do. How could I, a mere mortal man defeat something like that? The answer is that I couldn't do it. I tried, Kami knows I tried but whatever I threw at him, Cell didn't even bat an eye at…I lost outright." _

_"Then who defeated him?" A random person in the audience asked._

_Instead of telling them, Hercule walked off the podium and asked for a projector and after a few minutes of waiting, the machine finally arrived and that's when Hercule placed a picture that shocked the audience and the Son household for on that picture showed Gohan, in his super saiyan two form, ripping off Cell's arm then another with Gohan floating in mid-air in his base form. Luckily, no one could see the boy's face in both pictures due to the camera being too far to capture the boy's face._

_"That" Hercule said while pointing to the boy on the picture. "Is the savior of the world…And that is the person you should be thanking instead of me…"_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

After that shocking incident, Chi-Chi instantly caved in to Gohan's plea to stay but now she realized that it had been seven years since then and everyone would be passed what had happened and saw to it that he would get the life she knew he deserved. One filled with happiness and safety.

Gohan then tried to argue that he had no time for school and that he was smart enough to bypass all of it due to his years of endless studying But Chi-Chi wouldn't hear any of it.

She had to watch for seven long years of her watching her son close himself off to the outside world and didn't want to see that happen to her first born. She wanted him to make friends and find a girlfriend and give her lovely grandchildren and she felt that now was the time for that to happen.

"No arguing against it. I don't want you to become a recluse. Now, I signed you up for that school Orange Star high down in Hercule city." That's right, despite Hercule telling the world he did not save them all, a majority of people refused to believe him and claimed them as their savior and named a city after him.

"Mother…."

"No" She interrupted immediately, a firm tone in her voice. "You are going to do this Son Gohan and that is the last I'll say it."

Gohan merely sighed at this.

Oh Joy…

* * *

K': And with that, we start off the new chapter in Gohan's life. How will things turn out? Find out next time on **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**


	11. Chapter 11

K': Wow…I broke a hundred! I'm shocked and so is Rain. Neither of us knew that this fic would become so popular so from the bottom of our hearts, thank you very much. Now, let's begin, eh?

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

"I cannot believe I'm doing this."

Goten giggled playfully at his big brother's annoyance as he watched an uncomfortable Gohan standing in front of a mirror with his normally spiky black hair slicked down, a white button down shirt with a black tie underneath his collar as well as a pair of black slacks and a pair of black leather shoes before laughing outright when the Demi-saiyan ripped off the tie then messed up his hair (ironically making his hair similar to Mirai Gohan's) before tossing the tie aside.

Today would be the first day of high school for his big brother and so far, Goten watched Gohan get dressed and with each outfit, he watched Gohan get madder and madder until this one moment. It wasn't often Goten saw Gohan become mad so when he did, he always sat back and enjoyed the show.

"I cannot believe I let mom talk me into this. This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done" Gohan sighed out while looking at himself in the mirror but as he did, the image of himself was gone, replaced by an image of him wearing his father's Gi, with a scar across his eye and an arm missing and with narrowed eyes but then the reflection mouthed "Danger is coming…"

Not prepared for that at all, Gohan let an alarmed yell leave his lips, scaring his brother, who had been bouncing on the bed, flying off of it and onto the ground, whining in pain as he rubbed his bottom with a slight tear in his eye but when Gohan had looked back at the mirror after sparing his brother a look of concern, his reflection was what he saw.

_'That's been happening a lot lately…'_ Gohan thought to himself as he took a deep breath, his hand rubbing his face softly. Ever since his birthday last year, he had been seeing this reflection of his alternate self but this was the first time it was clear. Usually, it would be nothing but a faint image but he had never seen it so clearly before and it worried him.

"Big Brother…" Gohan looked down to see his little brother frowning lightly. "Are you ok?" Gohan nodded absentmindedly at his brother before rubbing the chibi-saiyan's hair, once again causing Goten to touch his older brother's hand with a loving smile which Gohan returned.

Gohan would admit it to anyone that he adored his baby brother more than anything in the world and it always made him happy to see Goten happy. "Gohan, it's time for you to go!" Chi-Chi yelled from down the hall, making Gohan sigh as he was forced to remember his predicament.

"Alright!" Gohan yelled back before turning back to the mirror warily, almost afraid of the image to return but luckily, it didn't but as he looked at his own image, he figured that this would be more suiting for him so with a smile, he gave his brother a hug, which Goten returned with a sad expression before cheering up instantly when Gohan whispered "I'll be back" to which Goten replied "You better…it's gonna be boring without you."

Gohan then let go of his brother and walked out of the room into the kitchen where he gave his mother a quick peck on her cheeks with a quick "I love you" before taking an apple and running out of the house and instantly began to fly into the air towards his destination, Faintly hearing his mother shout out from the ground "I love you too! Have a good day!" which caused a peaceful smile to appear onto his face.

Out of all the things Gohan loved to do, flying had to be the number one thing. He always felt truly free while he was in the air, unchained from the world beneath him.

If only for a short time.

Seeing Hercule city slowly come from the horizon, Gohan let out a small sigh while gently descending towards the ground until he landed just outside of the city gates before adjusting the book bag in his right hand and started to walk inside the city, taking the map of the city from his back pocket and digging his face into it, trying to find the school on his map but that's when he heard screaming.

Looking up from his map, he saw a gang of bank robbers with a woman in their grasp and a gun to her head. Without caring for the consequences, Gohan dropped his map and began to run towards the group of robbers, his body slowly flickering out of existence.

The robber that was holding the woman never saw it coming. One minute he was holding the woman, the next minute, he was falling to the ground from a kick to the face, luckily not firing his gun and killing the woman.

All of the robbers turned around at the sudden attack of their partner only for a flash of black to appear in front of them before each of them fell unconscious by his hand.

The group of people who saw this was nothing short but shocked at the sudden but vicious attack the teen dealt out and shook his right hand slowly, not aware that one of the men he had put down slowly stood up and threw a punch to the back of Gohan's head, only for Gohan to catch it without turning around.

He gripped the fist that caught in his hand, making the man yell in pain before slowly lifting up his leg and kicking the man in the stomach while simultaneously letting go of the robber's hand, making the man fly back into bank, shattering the glass windows and slamming into one of the desks.

Gohan adjusted his book bag that rested on his shoulder and started to walk away when the crowd of people surrounded him, congratulating him but Gohan told them "I don't need any thanks" Which was true to him.

He didn't need to be thanked for doing something he felt was right so with a smile, he got out of the crowd and jogged away from the group but when he noticed them following him, he waited until he turned a corner to activate his super speed, flickering away from sight in an instant but just as he did, a girl with black hair tied in pigtails, sparkling blue eyes, a long white T-shirt that fell to her knees, black bicycle shorts, green boots, black fingerless gloves came running around the corner….

* * *

**_Gohan_**

Appearing on an apartment building roof, Gohan let out a small sigh. "Maybe I should've thought that one through before springing to action." He said to himself with a rub of his forehead before hearing a bell being rung from a short distance away, causing him to turn his head to see his destination.

Orange Star High.

Gohan let a small smile form on his lips while leaping down all the way to the ground and adjusting his book bag on his shoulder and began to walk towards the school.

At least he found the place without the map.

* * *

K': I know it was a bit short but I wanted to get this one out of the way. So thanks again and I hope you guys enjoyed. Till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

K': Hey, guess what? It's time for a new chapter!

*crowd cheers*

K': This chapter should have the Gohan/Videl interaction as well as a vision that will lead to...I'm sure you guys will guess it so let's begin!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

"Now, Now, settle down everyone so we can get to the introduction of our new student." Gohan couldn't help but sigh as he stood there in the hallway, leaning against the wall next to the classroom door, sighing softly. Any moment now, the teacher would call him in, thus beginning one of the worst experiences in his new, peace filled life and he savored the last little moments he had left…Unfortunately, he heard a feminine voice shout out "You!"

Effectively ruining his peace.

Turning around slowly, his eyes gazed upon the girl he had briefly saw before vanishing during his earlier exploits. He had to say, she was cuter this time around though but that frown that marred her face kind of ruined her pretty features. "Me?" He asked while blinking in confusion which only grew when she frowned more.

"Who else would I be talking too in an empty hallway?" glancing around, Gohan let a small grin play on his lips. It was totally empty. "So you are talking to me then?" The girl stepped forward until she was right in front of him and cut right to the chase, to her at least. "I heard that some mysterious blacked haired man stopped a bank robbery today. He was wearing the very same clothes as you were so I'm deducing that you are that guy" Gohan couldn't help but let a smirk form on his face.

"Ding, Ding, you guessed right." He watched the girl's unnaturally blue eyes sparkle in delight but then that died down quickly as she poked his chest. "Well, I'm personally glad you were able to get there and stop it without anyone hurt but protecting this town is my duty so leave the heroics to the professionals."

Gohan knew he shouldn't have laughed but he did, which caused the girl to scowl which then deepened when he began to laugh harder but then he stopped when he saw her angered face. "I'm sorry" he chuckled softly. "It's just t-that, you're my age, are you not? Shouldn't you leave the "Heroics" to the police force?"

The girl merely scoffed and turned away from him and said "Yeah but I can respond quicker than they could. Besides, I can practically do whatever I please in this city due to my father defeating Cell and so I just happen to choose to protect everyone. Just like him." Gohan simply gave her a look.

_'So…She's the daughter of Hercule huh? Interesting'_ Gohan thought to himself with mild interest before sighing. So it seemed that she belongs to the group of people that believe Hercule had beaten Cell. He honestly felt bad for the martial artist now. If his daughter even couldn't believe the truth from his mouth, then no one would unless he or any of the others got into a battle where someone was recording it.

"As…admirable as that may be, you shouldn't put yourself in dan-"

"I got this speech from my father already. I don't need a repeat from someone that doesn't even know me. Just stay out of the way, got it?" She interrupted with a glare before walking into the classroom he would be entering at any moment but then a vision floated into his head.

* * *

**_Vision_**

_Orange City was the first city that had been attacked by the menacing androids and also the resting place of both Yamacha and Krillen, who fought gallantly against them and it also the first city that had somewhat recovered from the destruction but then they had returned to finish the job…Luckily, he was there to stop their merciless slaughter._

_Although he was close to defeating them, saving a little girl had been targeted and after saving her, he was brutally beaten and nearly died had it not been for the survivors finding him and taking them to a surprisingly intact mansion where only fifty people remained after the attack._

_When he was healed, Gohan was asked by the man who owned the last stable place of Orange Star City to meet him in his chambers by a few nurses. At first, Gohan didn't want to meet with the man, especially finding out that he looked nothing short of a goof ball but after the remaining citizens begged him to see the man, Gohan reluctantly accepted and now found himself sitting in front of the man and found himself looking at a darkened version of the man._

_"So, you had a daughter?" Gohan asked with his arms crossed as he looked at the martial artist sitting before him in a large leather chair, the man's eyes gazing at him sadly. "Yeah…Her name was Videl. My sweet-pea was one of the greatest things that had happened to me, next time my lovely wife, Persephone."_

_The man handed Gohan a photo of Videl with a shaky hand which Gohan looked at and smiled slightly. "She's very beautiful Mr. Satan." Gohan replied while handing him back the photo before asking "Where is she? I haven't seen anyone like her during my time here and with these eyes…I would have remembered seeing her."_

_The immediate silence overtook the entire flame lit room made Gohan uncomfortable but it didn't last long because the man began to speak. "When the androids first attacked this city, she and a large group of my best students went to fight them and stop them from destroying this place….T-They didn't stand a chance."_

_"Where were you during this?" Gohan asked with an edge in his voice and a piercing stare which only softened when he saw the man look down at his lap, a scowl forming on his lips. _

_"I was fighting a high fever during the time. I had wanted to fight them regardless of my health but she said she would handle it...If only I had known what would befall her….I would have traded places with her in an instant…" The man looked as if he was holding back tears but before Gohan could ask what happened to her, the man continued._

_"She had taken my best students to defend this city...Telling me that she would come back before dinner but a-after a few hours, I didn't hear from her so I grew worried and despite my high fever, I had went out of this, my home to find her and what I found was nothing short but...a slaughter…"_

_"But when I got there, those androids had caught her hiding among my dead students and they taunted her as she tried to fight them until the boy caught her arm and pulled it until it was ripped apart from her body...I-I h…had to watch as my beautiful baby girl's limbs were ripped apart from her body one by one by the boy android until he finally ripped her head off and held it up like a trophy towards his companion then he impaled it on a steel pipe hard enough that the pipe went through her head…Do you know that during that entire time, she was screaming for me to help her but I hid away like a coward…and watched her die…."_

_The man then fell onto his hands and knees in front of Gohan and with a tearful tone, the man said "When she died, I had given up hope in trying to try for a better future for these people but seeing you fight them…It gave us all hope…." The man then looked up at Gohan with tears streaming from his eyes and pleaded with the demi-saiyan "Please…For my daughter who fought and died against them…Please kill them."_

_A few days later after Gohan left, the androids had returned for one more sweep and not only killed all who were in that place but as Gohan got there, he found himself watched Android 17 ripped off Hercule's head and impale it upon a steel pipe…_

**_Vision end_**

* * *

Gohan blinked away the vision and looked back at the classroom where the girl entered and felt a saddened feeling overcome him.

_'I-It seems she was like this in her alternate life also…Well, it seems I need to change this before this Heroic girl finds herself suffering the same death she did then…But how?'_ Gohan thought with a deep sigh and looked out of the glass window that was next to him but he didn't have time to think about this because he suddenly heard…

"-Now it's time to introduce our new student, Son Gohan!"

* * *

K': And that's that….What will happen in the next chapter? Find out next time. See you then!

Pikachu: Pika!


	13. Chapter 13

K': And here we are with another chapter. You guys are showing so much love for this story and we both appreciate it so much and we hope you enjoy the show!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

All throughout the school day, Gohan had to deal with the heated glares from Videl during this day, making him roll his eyes in annoyance at this childish display of anger he felt she was showing him. As if her glaring at the back of his head really matter to him. As long as she wasn't anything like Raditz…Or Nappa…Or Zarbon…Dodoria…And the Ginyu force…And Frieza…and Cell.

Basically, if she was anything threating like his deceased enemies.

With the final bell of the day, Gohan rose up from his seat and yawned, his hand covering his mouth before grabbing his bag and walking down the stairs but then he was stopped when a bubbly voice rang out to him "Hey wait!"

Turning around, he saw a blonde girl dragging along a blond guy and Videl by their arms, a happy smile on her face and for that moment, a quick vision of her missing both an eye and an arm appeared before his eyes before blinking repeatedly to wipe it away.

"Were you talking to me?" Gohan asked with a point to his chest. The girl nodded happily and replied "Of course silly. Who else would I be talking to?" releasing her two friends' arms and moved her hand in front of her which Gohan grasped and shook softly. "Hiya, my name is Erasa and welcome to our class. I hope we can become friends."

"The name's Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you and I certainly hope so" He replied with a friendly smile. She bobbed her head then turn to Sharpner and gave him a small glare, making the male sigh and hold out his hand as well while saying "And my name's Sharpner, martial artist extraordinaire and girlfriend to this pixie on my right." Chuckling at the girl sticking her tongue out at the male teen, Gohan shook Sharpner's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Gohan replied once again before releasing his hand. Both Erasa and Sharpner looked to Videl's direction but instead of a handshake, she merely shrugged and said "Yeah, it's nice to meet you" with a hint of an edge in her voice which only made Gohan shake his head and say "Yeah, same here" with a hint of annoyance.

He could honestly say that he hated this stuck-up attitude that this girl had due to her father doing something he couldn't do. He would need to break that haughtiness she had within her but he was sure he couldn't fight her without critically injuring her just yet so that would be the absolute last option but he did know how to help her.

She didn't want him to interfere in her affairs of being a hero but he would do just that to help her but he couldn't do it how he was now because honestly, He didn't want to deal with her arrogance and anger on a daily basis at school so he would need a disguise to pull this off…Which a certain blue haired scientist would be happy to help him out with.

"So, where do you live?" Erasa asked with a tilt of her head as she, her two friends and Gohan walked down the hallway towards the exit of the school. "Me? Well I live at 439 East District" three pairs of eyes were suddenly on him, which caused his cheeks to have a light dusting of red on them. Despite being one of the strongest beings on earth and more confident about himself, he still didn't like when too much attention was on him.

"How the hell do you get from there to here?" Sharpner asked with surprise in his voice but Gohan merely shrugged nonchalantly and replied "A helicopter of course. How else would I get here otherwise?" Videl grinned at this and said "Maybe you can fly like those people who "beat" Cell." Sharpner and Erasa let out a small chuckle at this but Gohan merely frowned.

_'Just my luck, they don't believe Hercule's truth either…Pathetic'_ Gohan thought to himself with an inward sigh but as they all walked out the doors, a ton of flashes assaulted their eyes. "Excuse me sir! Are you the one who stopped those bank robbers earlier today?" Gohan heard on reporter ask loudly while narrowing his eyes more.

Not wanting to deal with the spotlight, Gohan broke away from the three and ran through the crowd of the reporters while yelling at the three "See you guys tomorrow and it was nice to meet you guys!"

Oh yeah…He was really regretting not thinking that one through…

* * *

**_West City_**

After managing to get away from the paparazzi, Gohan flew to West city and landed in front of the Brief's home, smiling as saw little Trunks running around in the front yard of their home with Bulma lounging on a beach chair in a blue bikini. "It's Gohan mom!" The teen heard from the violet haired child exclaim with excitement in his voice as he landed on the yard to grab the lunging Trunks into his arms.

Despite Trunks not being of blood, Gohan saw him just as much as a brother as he did Goten and loved the boy dearly while closing his right eye, laughing softly while Trunks rubbed his cheek against Gohan's gently. "I missed you big bro" Trunks said happily after being sat down on the ground with Gohan kneeling in front of him.

"I missed you too Trunks." Gohan replied happily, causing the boy to smile wider but then the boy started to look around. "Is Goten here too?" Gohan let out a small sigh and replied to Trunks that he didn't bring Goten along this time due to him just leaving school but Gohan promised him that he would bring Goten next time and that he would play with him after talking to his mother.

Trunks smiled at this and bounced away happily, leaving Gohan to talk to Bulma. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't our world savior. Here to visit after three long months." Gohan merely blushed in embarrassment at seeing someone he saw as a big sister in a bikini but then his blush intensified when a vision appeared in his head.

* * *

**_Vision_**

_There were no words spared between the two as their lips collided in a heated kiss, his right hand gripping at her right hip as her arms encircled themselves around his neck, his name rolling from her lips lustfully when he broke away from the kiss to bite and suck on her neck. The two of them knew that what they were doing was wrong._

_They both knew that she had known him as a child and that she was betraying her deceased husband but Gohan knew that she needed this and deep down, he needed it as well because tomorrow was not promised for neither of them and they had to live every day to its fullest and if that meant that they needed to find solace with each other then they would and in their minds, there was no one better to do this with than each other? _

_They loved each other but not as lovers, but as close friends who have laughed together, fought together cried together and grieved together so why shouldn't they share their bodies with each other? _

_Soon, their clothes were completely discarded on the floor and the two were lying underneath the covers on her bed, their bodies glistening with sweat while being pressed close together, their love making slowly beginning to speed up which caused her moans of pleasure to grow louder until a searing kiss from Gohan muffled them completely, making her pull him even closer to her bare body, silently telling him to keep going._

_Soon, the their bodies began to tremble in passion as their moans started to become even louder than before until the scream of "Gohan!" filled the room along with his yell of "Bulma!" following moments later._

_ Then the room grew quiet, with only their soft pants being the only sounds in the room._

**_Vision over_**

* * *

"Gohan? Are you ok?" Gohan's eyes snapped into focus as he gazed upon Bulma's face, making him look down with a fierce blush. It was because of visions like that which caused Gohan to have a small crush upon his father's best friend but he knew nothing would come of it, despite a small little hope that one day it might though he had a feeling that certain feelings that belonged to his alternate self which had somehow imprinted on him when they had somehow fused together.

"I-I'm fine" Gohan stuttered out before shaking his head to clear the vision from his head completely before asking in an stronger voice "Can you help me out with something?" Bulma simply smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her inside, after grabbing her son's  
hand and telling him it's time to go back inside.

After telling Bulma his troubles, she told him that this would be nothing short but easy and told him to wait outside for an hour and during that time; he had decided to play tag with Trunks, laughing with the small child until Bulma had called him back inside to where he saw two watches on a platform.

"Each of these watches has a costume in them. Choose which ever one that looks just right. All you have to do is press the red button on the side of the watch." Gohan nodded and picked up the first one and pressed the red button on it and with a flash, Gohan found himself green tunic, black tights, white gloves and boots similar to what he wore when he wore the saiyan armor on Namek, a red cape, and an orange-and-black helmet with a visor.

Gohan honestly felt disgusted at this and immediately changed back and sat the watch down. "That looked as unpleasant as it felt on me" Gohan murmured with an embarrassed blush then he picked up the second one and pressed the button and after the flash, Gohan found himself in black clothes similar to his martial arts clothes except it was black with a white wrap around his waist, black tights underneath these clothes, white gloves and boots, a black smooth steel mask with a white visor in the shape of a "V" on it and tunic similar to Piccolo's which was also black.

"I figured you'd want this one instead of the first one but I had to be sure, you know?" Bulma said while Gohan stared at his uniform and smiled warmly.

Oh yes, this was perfect.

* * *

K': And that's that. The next chapter will show Gohan in action with his new super hero clothes. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

K': And here we are. Another chapter is here and we get to see Gohan in his new clothes in action so…let's begin the show!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Twirling around in the darkened air in his new heroic suit, Gohan soared down to Hercule's city floated down to the town hall and landed on its roof, crossing his arms and staring down at the city, his cape floating in the wind as he closed his eyes. He had just gotten back from Bulma's place and decided to wait for a crime to happen but as he did, he couldn't help but gaze out at the city.

Despite all the lights being used in every house and business in the city causing stars above him to be faint, Gohan found that it made the city look beautiful. It gave the city life and since all of these visions showed the entire world where his alternate form was from showed that all the cities he had seen was nothing but darkness, it made Gohan not despise the city lights as much as he used to during the times he was in West City, training with Vegeta.

_'Yeah…If anything, this city looks kind of nice with all of these different colored lights shining. It's like a sparkling river during a sunset…Well, at least to me'_ Gohan thought to himself with a small chuckle but then he pressed a silvery-white button on his watch and listened to the police chatter coming from their transmitters.

He had waited on top of town for two entire hours, hearing nothing but stories to the occasional flirting from one cop to an operator and decided to call it a night but that's when he heard it a female's urgent voice on the transmitter,

_"A silent alarm has been triggered at the Orange star jewelry store." _

Gohan pressed a button on his mask, which caused the white, "V" Shaped visor to glow a bright green, showing him the map to the entire city he was in and after murmuring the name of the shop that was being broken into, a black and silver flag appeared over the area of the map where the store was located and to Gohan's surprise, he realized that he was a few streets away from it.

"It seems I get to test this whole super hero business out tonight after all." Gohan murmured with a small grin on his face as he jumped off of the town hall building and soared down to his location where he noticed a hooded man sitting on the roof of a building across from his location with binoculars over his eyes.

Knowing what the uniform of Orange star's police force, Gohan knew that this guy didn't belong to it so with a small smirk, Gohan slowly floated down behind the man with his arm crossed and slowly walked up behind him and wordlessly, grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and punched the man in his stomach, causing the man to let out a strangled gasp before falling unconscious in Gohan's grasp.

Slinging the guy on his shoulders, Gohan leapt down to the ground gently and placed the man on the ground and saw a large van a few feet away and rolled his eyes. Whoever planned this robbery seemed to watch too many old TV shows but he then let a slow grin on his face.

A few minutes later, five robbers came busting out of the store with duffle bags, wide smiles on their uncovered smiles as they hollered their victory over the law but when they turned their heads, they noticed that their van was missing. "D-Did Shaver leave us?" One of the robbers asked to his crew but then they heard Gohan's voice suddenly chime out cheerfully "Did you guys lose something?"

Turning around, the men saw Gohan flying in the air, holding up their van with one hand. "It couldn't be this thing, could it?" he told them with a chuckle before tossing the van backwards onto the road, grinning behind his mask at the horrified expressions. "Well if it did belonged to you bunch, I'm sorry to tell you all …" Gohan then let a smirk form on his hidden face, his voice getting dangerously low while muttering out loud enough for them to hear "It's broken."

"W-Who the hell are you?!" the one who Gohan had deduced was the leader pulled out a machine gun and held it up in his direction. Gohan merely chuckled at this and cocked his head back before flickering out of existence but then he appeared standing in front of the gun toting burglar, who took a step back and pulled the trigger, firing at Gohan but to the man and his crew's surprise, the bullets seemed to bounce of Gohan's form.

But then their surprise then turned to horror when Gohan grabbed the gun and crushed it before rushing forward and landing a solid punch to the man's stomach, causing the bullets to instantly stop and the man to lurch forward. Gohan slowly moved his fist away from the man's stomach and gingerly pushed the man with his index finger, causing the guy to fall to the pavement.

The four remaining men steeled themselves and threw themselves to Gohan, trying as hard as they could to strike him but Gohan effortlessly dodged them while simultaneously landing critical blows onto their bodies, stilling them all for a moment before all of them dropped to the ground.

Gohan merely shook his head at the crew pooled around his body and arranged their unconscious bodies so they were in a circle and saw the bag of stolen jewelry and holstered it onto his shoulder, deciding to take it to the police department but then he looked at the men around him and knew he had to do something about this.

Using a steel pole, Gohan placed the group of men together and wrapped the steel pole around their forms to keep them still then flew up to a light fixture hung them on it and just in time because he could hear police sirens in the distance where he then decided to fly off into the dark sky.

_'Now to the police station'_

* * *

**_Videl_**

Videl couldn't believe what she was hearing from out of this man's mouth as she listened to his story. She and the police department had come to see this man and his team of burglars hanging from a light pole with steel wrapped around all of them as well as a black van upside down, crushed underneath them.

It took the jaws of life to untie the men from their steel trap where they were then arrested after they were free but Videl pulled aside the leader of the team after he had gained consciousness. After hearing the entire story, Videl figured the man was fooling her and asked another member of his team, only to receive the same story.

After going through the entire team, Videl realized that maybe these men had been attacked by this mysterious masked man but she couldn't believe that a single person could lift a truck with one hand but once she was done talking to the final man, she decided that she's had enough for the night and decided to leave but as she walked out the door of the police department, she was shocked to see a duffle bag full of jewelry on the sidewalk with a small note on it.

Tilting her head in confusion, Videl kneeled in front of the bag and took the note off of it that read _"Here is the bag of jewelry those kind "Gentlemen" had tried to steal. Thought I should bring it here. I would have done it much earlier but…I don't need the world knowing about me just yet…_

_Until next time,_

_Hayabusa no Kokushibyō (Falcon of the Black Death)"_

Videl then looked up at the moon and noticed a figure floating in front of it, his cape flowing to the left, showing that the figure had his arms crossed and the "V" visor was shining just as brightly as the moon. Videl was stunned at seeing this figure but she then stood up and yelled out "Are you the one who did this?!"

The Figure nodded lightly at this but then placed his index finger in front of the part of his mask that his mouth would be before shaking his head, instantly answering the question that was coming into her mind but before she could do anything else, the figure let a light blue aura flare around him before turning around and flying off into the distance, leaving her stunned but then she looked back at the note, a small frown written on her face.

"Hayabusa No Kokushibyō…."

* * *

**_The next day_**

Gohan had just entered the Hercule city with a bored expression on his face with his book bag on his shoulder when he passed a TV shop where he heard this something that had surprised him greatly. On the TV was a blurry image of himself in his uniform tossing that van up and down in his hand before tossing it backwards then the video shrunk towards the left corner, showing an attractive newswoman.

_"This mysterious figure was seen stopping a robbery thanks to a video caught on a citizen's cellphone around Ten O'clock last evening. The police department has not given any statement about this mysterious hero's identity nor his name but we all hope that this hero soon shows up again."_

Gohan blinked in surprise at this and shook his head.

"So much for being mysterious…." The boy muttered in disbelief before stalking off to school, a smile forming on his face as he noticed that no one had tried to come up to him about him stopping a bank robbery around this time yesterday, probably too preoccupied thinking about his alter ego, Hayabusa No Kokushibyō.

Honestly, he didn't know what possessed him to even call himself that but it was better than the first name that had popped up in his head. The Great Saiyanman…Gohan shuddered at the name. The name he had chosen had more of a threatening presence to it while the first name he had thought of sounded so…Goofy.

No one would take him seriously with that name but the Falcon of the Black Death? Now that was a fearsome name. No one would bother to mock him but as he walked down towards his school, suddenly saw a bus full of people speed past him down a large hill, the screams of the passengers as well as the people watching the bus going down the hill filling his ears.

"Oh boy…Looks like Hayabusa is getting another appearance…" Gohan muttered to himself as he ducked into an alleyway and pressed a button on his watch, closing his eyes as light blinded him for a moment before he was fully decked out in his uniform.

Gohan wasted no time in flying out from the alley and down towards the bus, not responding to the shocks of gasps he heard at his presence and instead sped up until he was in front of the bus. He knew he needed to slow it down, otherwise when he stopped it, he could cause damage to the passengers inside.

With a nod, he slammed his feet onto the ground and placed his hands in front of him, creating an invisible wave of energy to slow it down the bus just enough so when the bus did collide with his palms, it was slow enough for everyone not to come rushing forward but still fast enough to cause him to skid on the ground for a few moments before stopping.

Taking a small breath, Gohan removed his hands from the bus and looked around at the shocked look on everyone's face and merely looked at his watch and blinked in shock. He was late for school so with a grin and a small salute to everyone, Gohan quickly flickered from existence, barely hearing the shouts of "Wow!" Coming from the crowds of people that had watched the entire things.

It seems Hercule City has a new hero in town...

* * *

K': So how are the start of Gohan's stint as the Black Death? What will happen between him and Videl? Find out next time on…**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**


	15. Chapter 15

K': Sorry for the long wait but I'm back with a new chapter of…**_ Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan!_** So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Fifteen _**

"I've had enough of this guy!" Videl yelled out in annoyance, slamming the newspaper in her hand down on her desk with a scowl on her face while Sharpner, Gohan and Erasa looked on at her anger with various looks of sympathy (Sharpner and Erasa) and amusement (Gohan) on their faces.

It had been two months since Hayabusa No Kokushibyō had made his grand entrance and since then, he had stopped a bus, stopped countless string of robberies and managed to stop a three serial rapist and Videl was furious that Hayabusa was budding into her "business" and was reaching her breaking point. He was so efficient in it to that he would often be finished with the job before she was even able to show up and by then, there would be that all too familiar note he left behind after each mission which always read

_"This disaster has been avoided and hopefully, those involved with trying to cause this act have learned their lesson and if they haven't? I will return to show them why I have "Death" In my name._

_In the name of Justice,_

_ Hayabusa No Kokushibyō"_

And each time she found these notes, she would crush them in her hand in anger at being shown up yet again but as she walked to the front of the classroom to the garbage can with the crumpled up the newspaper in hand to throw it away, she began to think that if she could find some dirt on him, she could blackmail him to hang up the hero biz and leave it to her or else she would reveal that dirt.

But how would she be able to find out anything about this guy with the mask on? She would need to find him outside of the uniform…_'So now, All I need to do is find out who the guy behind the mask is…That is going to be all kinds of difficult'_ She noted inside of her head while shaking it.

There were at least one hundred thousand people living in this city with new people coming and going every day. It would take her forever to find this guy but at least she knew it was a guy so that narrowed it down to about fifty thousand but where would she start? Her answer quickly came when she heard Gohan laughing at a joke Sharpner had told, his fist banging onto the desk beneath lightly.

_'Well…Looks like I have my first suspect.'_ It made sense after all. This mysterious guy pops up on the same day Gohan wandered into **her** town and stopped a bank robbery that very morning. He also tried to convince her that doing the hero thing was bad and could lead to her death but luckily, she had stopped that speech from happening.

It seemed too good to be true honestly and it probably was but she had a lead and she was going to follow it through.

Before she could think on it more, her watch began to beep rapidly, signaling to her that the chief of the police department needed her assistance which did surprise her for a moment. Usually, the big bad "Hero" Would have taken care of it already so her getting the call shocked her but then she smiled and answered it with an enthusiastic but serious "Hello Chief, what's going on?"

_"Videl, There is a masked man robbing the Orange Star Bank! We need your assistance at once."_ Videl nodded and responded with "I'm on my way" Before kindly getting up to tell the teacher then running out of the classroom. Little did anyone know, Gohan had heard her conversation during her time to the trash can and merely shook his head with a soft sigh.

He had to admit, she was determined to keep this up and he liked that about her but he was still nervous that she would be killed but then he wondered why he was nervous about that. He then admitted to himself that knew that this was his alternate's doing.

His alternate had felt as if he had failed everyone when he died against fighting the androids in his dimension and needed to redeem himself by protecting everyone that was killed by them in this time but why start with his brat of a girl? Gohan immediately knew that the reason he started with her and that was because of the vision he received when he first met her.

It had troubled him greatly and sometimes, it still does so he started with the daughter of the man who everyone thought "Saved" The world. Quite bothersome he thought but then he began to think some more. If redemption was the answer to why he was doing this, Gohan could easily counter with his alternate's feelings and thoughts that defeating Cell was the key to his redemption so he didn't have to really do all of this but that caused Gohan to realize with a sigh that even if his alternate hadn't done what he did that day in the chamber, he still would be doing this, serving Justice to those who fought against it.

Figuring enough time had passed, Gohan raised his hand and asked if he could go to the restroom and when he got permission to do so, he bolted out of the room, holding his butt for added effect then rushed into the bathroom where he quickly pressed the button and became Hayabusa No Kokushibyō once more and flew out of the bathroom window to his destination.

* * *

**_Orange Star Bank_**

_'This was far too easy'_ Videl thought to herself with glee as she ducked a clumsy side kick and countered with a straight kick to the robber's stomach, knocking the air from his lungs where she then twisted her body and slammed the front of her foot between the perp's shoulder and neck, knocking the person out cold.

She had effortlessly taken down all five of the robbers in a solid five minutes and to be honest, she was disappointed by this. Her first time beating the "Hero" to a gig and it was over in less than five minutes, which meant for the "Hero", he would have been done in one. She needed something far more challenging but what?

Before she knew it, there was a large explosion a few blocks away, making her and the unconscious robbers fly backwards into the bank, smashing into the glass and against a desk but while the criminals stayed down, Videl forced herself to her feet and outside where she saw looked around the flames and debris and saw a man in cloaked in black floating above the destroyed building, flames rising to his feet.

"Are you the one that caused this?!" Videl roared out as she stood in the street, looking at the man in the air, not caring if he was defying gravity by floating in the air. The man looked down at her and slowly landed onto the ground, flames billowing behind him as he let out a low chuckle, making him intimidating in Videl's eyes but she swallowed this and heard him saying "My, My...When I caused that explosion, I was expecting someone else to come. Not some puny girl."

Videl scowled, knowing who the man was referring to but she then changed that scowl to a smirk and replied "Well he couldn't make it so I decided to come in his stead and stand down and come with me to the police station!"

The man seemed to laugh coldly at this before saying "Then why don't you try and make me stand down? I do need to give him a message and it seems you'll do just fine." Videl simply responded to his words with a wide smirk. If her father could defeat someone that could fly and cause explosions then so can she but before she could take a step to at her new opponent, the hooded figure appeared right in front of her.

She had no time to even comprehend what had happened before a hard fist slammed into her stomach, sending her shooting backwards onto the ground but she rolled onto her feet and managed to evade another fist that was aimed at her face and responded by punching the man in his stomach but to her shock, she found herself staggering backwards, clutching her hand in pain.

Was this guy made of metal or something?

Before she could think on it any further, she had to duck under high kick then leap over a sweeping kick but she took the chance to kick the man in the head but he blocked it with his forearm then used his left arm to shoot out and punch her in the chest, making her fly back into the side of a car, causing a dent in it but Videl forced herself to her feet and leapt to the side as the man appeared and rammed his fist to where she was and to her shock and horror, his entire hand had went in the car.

_'W-What the hell?!'_

The man pulled his hand out from the car and shook it lazily and said to her "Impressive, you were able to avoid that…Well, it seems you'll be a little fun after all." She then watched as the man dashed right towards her in an attempt to attack but Videl rolled to the side to avoid it and aimed a kick to his chest but the man grabbed her ankle when it was inches from his body and swung her away to the sidewalk.

Videl slammed onto the ground but barely managed to roll onto her feet only to feel a fist impact into her face, making her stumble to the side but she then avoided three punches that were aimed at her face and kicked his knee but he lifted up the leg she aimed her kick at and used it to strike her chest, making her roll back but she got up again and used all the power she had and punched the man in his hooded face but he seemed to not notice and instead slammed knee against her side, making her roll onto the street and hold her side in pain but she still stood up, albeit on shaky legs.

_'T-This guy…He's like a juggernaut!' _She thought to herself as she watched him, waiting for his next move but to her surprise, he began to laugh. "How admirable. You still stand after all of that…You are an interesting toy." He said to her mockingly before slowly raising his hand while simultaneously opening his palm and that's when Videl could slowly feel the heat all around her seemingly being sucked away from her towards his palm, where she saw a small red and white orb forming in it which only grew bigger and that's when she noticed that there seemed to be this energy swirling into the orb.

"But like all toys, they end up broken in the end." And with that, the man fired the orb towards her at high speed and all she could is try to shield herself with her arm but before it could hit her, she saw a blue orb slam into the red one and send them both flying into the air before exploding in a brilliant flash of light.

"It seems to me that I arrived just in time."

Videl and the man turned their heads in unison to see a figure standing on top of a building with a black cape whipping around his figure for a moment before a strong gust of wind blew it back to reveal Hayabusa, his arms crossed and his "V" shaped visor glowing almost radiantly in the sunlight.

"Hayabusa…" Videl murmured softly in both relief and disbelief at the fact that he had shown up but then a deep frown formed on her face. Her "business" Rival had just saved her from certain death against this pretty strong guy. She would never live this down…If she lived past this day that is.

* * *

K': And thus we end it here. Who is this mysterious person and why has he attacked this city and who was he looking for? Find out next time on….**_ Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**


	16. Chapter 16

K': More love from you guys! Thank you all so damn much. Every bit of love is appreciated! Now, it's time for Hayabusa's first battle against an mysterious opponent. Will he found out who this guy is or will a certain Satan get in the way? Find out….Right now!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Seventeen's POV_**

I had always been a bad guy.

Even before the good doctor changed me, I was the leader of a rather successful group of thieves, going from even the smallest robberies to the grandest of heists West City had ever seen until Gero convinced me to undergo his "programming" which changed me into a machine…To fight and kill at his call.

But…I was never the one to take orders so the moment I was awaken with Eighteen and Sixteen, I killed him…No hesitation and no mercy and when I did that…I had felt pleasure I hadn't known before. To use these hands to take a life…To hear them beg and plead for it before I snatched their final breath….

But due to Eighteen and Sixteen convincing me to not hurt anyone, I stuck to who I was, which was being a thief but the thought of killing always stayed in my mind but it wasn't always a powerful until Cell swallowed me whole…

It was like…a fusion of sorts being inside of him. He was exactly like me. Causing all kinds of marvelous chaos! Destroying anything he wanted, taking anything he wanted and killing anyone he pleased without mercy and each time he did it, he enjoyed it more and more which caused me to enjoy it more and more.

It was a match made in hell being inside of him…Until Eighteen was swallowed as well which caused him to give chances to others and being cocky and showing amusement instead of being the cold hearted monster we both were. When that runt expelled both me and Eighteen from out of Cell, I was confused…It was like I had forgotten who I was but after a year of confusion swimming in my mind, everything slowly came back to me.

All the dark, evil, sinister thoughts came back to me but this time, there was no one to stop me from falling down the path I had always wanted to go down…So I began my life of crime again, causing mass chaos in West city during a time where that foolish Vegeta and his blue haired Bimbo and his kid were gone. That was the greatest month of my life.

I did what I pleased.

I stole, I raped, I killed and I destroyed anyone and everyone I wanted with no end in sight…I was chaos incarnate!

…Until he showed up.

I fought as hard as I could…and at first, I was winning but then he changed into a blond….And proceeded beat me until I could fight no more…The last words I heard as he soared above my form and lowered his hands down towards me was "I spared your life…Time for me to rectify that mistake" before a rain of energy came down and blasted me to hell…

But I survived…

When I came to, I had lost a part of my face, both legs and half of my left arm but I lived on but as I laid there in the snow, I realized where I was…During my hibernation, Dr. Gero implanted the information of all of his labs in the world that could heal any mortal damage we would have encountered inside of my head and possibly in Sixteen's and Eighteen's head as well.

The fool had made the mistake of fighting me in an area where Dr. Gero had hid his second laboratory, where little did I know, there were three more androids in hibernation….I barely had the energy and I had lost a ton of blood but I managed to get there…

Thanks to all the files and information that was planted in my head by the good doctor, I had taken the parts of all the androids that were sleeping in there and worked to give myself a new body…

It might have taken three long, agonizing years but I had done it. I was whole and far stronger than before and with the powers of the other three androids, I knew that I was far stronger than any of my past brothers and sisters…Than even Cell himself! I was ready to find the one that had nearly destroyed me and thanks to the wonderful news…I knew where he was now residing…

Hercule City…

And now that I was here…I would cause havoc…I will become Chaos incarnate and this time…I will leave him beaten…and when he's begging to spare his life…I will take it…without hesitation…

Without mercy..

* * *

**_General POV_**

"Well, it seems you've finally showed up! Did I have to destroy the entire city to get your attention?" Gohan looked towards the masked man and could feel the anger coursing through his veins, his blue energy flaring from his body, unknowingly causing his body to glint the sunlight, making Videl shield her eyes with her good arm.

"Hayabusa! What are you doing here?! This is my fight!" Videl exclaimed towards the _glowing_ hero, a scowl marring her face which then deepened when he didn't respond to her question and instead said "Videl, I have no time for your petty games. Get out of here or you will wind up killed."

"How dare you?!" Videl yelled out to her rival, standing up and pointing at him while Gohan merely shook his head. "I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan! The man who beat Cell, You have no right to tell me what to do so why don't **you** stand aside and let me deal with this guy!"

And with that, Videl charged towards the man and leapt forward to dropkick him but the man grabbed her feet, slung her into the air and slammed her down onto the ground but before he could do more, Gohan's knee slammed into the man's face, sending him sprawling to the side but the man recovered and charged forward to land a blow onto Gohan's mask, making Gohan slide backwards into the bank.

Videl jumped back onto her feet and threw a side kick to the man's head but he ducked it and placed an elbow to her chest which sent her sprawling to the ground but she flipped onto her feet and managed to land a solid kick to the man's face when he was dashing forward, making him slide back faintly from it but then he grabbed her ankle and slung her into a wall, causing her to smash into the living room behind the wall but she managed to crawl out of it only to fall forward, unconscious.

The man lifted up his hand with another red orb glowing in his hand, fully intent to kill her but Gohan quickly flew back out with his aura flowing around him and kneed the man hard in the face, forcing his body to tilt to the side as the orb flew into the air and exploded.

Gohan then landed on the ground and punched the man in the stomach hard which sent the man flying into the remains of the destroyed building but then he watched as the man flew into the air while multiple orbs of red energy flew from his hands towards Gohan and the still down Videl.

Gohan quickly grabbed Videl and flew into the air to avoid it and landed on the roof to lay her down before his energy whipped around him and flew off towards the man, not seeing Videl was slowly waking up. Gohan flew in the air until he was right in front of the man and began to assault the cloaked figure with his arms and legs but the man was matching him, blocking each and every blow until the man caught Gohan's fist then caught Gohan's other one.

"Heh, it seems I can finally match your strength…" The man noted before placing a well-placed knee to Gohan's stomach, knocking the air from the saiyan's mouth before twisting his body and kicking Gohan between his shoulder and neck, sending Gohan sailing to the ground but luckily, Gohan recovered, twisted his body so his feet was aimed at the ground and gently glided himself onto the concrete of the street before glancing at his opponent.

_'He's gotten stronger….What the hell happened in five years?'_ Gohan thought to himself as he watched the man floating in the air. _'Have I gotten weaker? No, I've been taking notes of my strength for years and my power enhances each day so how has he become stronger?'_ Gohan then let a small smirk form on his lips before slowly floating into the air. "Well you've successfully matched my strength so far…._Seventeen_."

The man laughed for a moment and quickly removed his cloak, revealing a slightly older Android 17 who was still wearing his original clothes but had a long brown jacket above them as well as longer hair. "It took a long time to find a way to become stronger but I have you foolish child" Seventeen said with a cocky laugh, his electric blue eyes glowing with the power that resided in them.

Without any more words shed, the two quickly clashed again, each warrior giving and receiving various blows onto their forms but after a moment, Gohan broke away and started to fire off orbs of energy which Seventeen returned, causing multiple explosions of blue and red light in the sky but after firing another blast, Gohan dashed forward through the smoke that was created due to his last blast against Seventeen's own and rammed his elbow against his face, making Seventeen soar backwards in the air.

Seventeen quickly recovered and saw Gohan coming and ducked a kick from Gohan and grabbed him by his cape and twirled his body around, causing Gohan to whip around as well before tossing the saiyan away then began to fire a ton of blasts towards the soaring Gohan who had recovered long enough to shield himself from Seventeen's attacks.

Seeing his chance, Seventeen let out a loud roar while lifting his hands to form a huge ball of red energy and tossed it at the smoke where Gohan was last seen but as it got closer, Seventeen watched as a large beam of blue energy flew from the large smokescreen and into his orb then watched as it went straight through it and high into the sky after he flew down to avoid it.

When Seventeen looked at the smokescreen, he noticed that it was fading away and what he saw caused a smirk to form on his face for what he saw was Gohan's form, still intact despite being assaulted by his blasts. "Impressive" he said to himself as he faced Gohan fully. "I should have known you would have survived that. Otherwise, our little game wouldn't have lasted very long Now stop playing these games and transform!"

Slowly, Gohan placed his hands under the large covered metal shoulders of the tunic and lifted it off of his body before tossing it down to the ground, after making sure no one was there of course then crossed his arms and chuckled softly, his blue energy flowing around his body but then, that energy slowly turned yellow.

"As you wish" And when those words left Gohan's mouth, he began to scream loudly, the yellow energy around him shooting out in all directions as the sun started to set behind him, making it seem like he was a gigantic star but then, all of the energy seemed to shoot back to Gohan's form, causing his body to glow heavily before it faded away, revealing Gohan in his super saiyan one form, his visor glowing a bright yellow.

"Yes…" Seventeen murmured almost in glee as his eyes gazed upon Gohan's golden state. "This is exactly how I remember you best…And this…Is the form you will die in…Gohan…"

* * *

K': And that's that. I'm sure you're all thinking where this will go but trust me, I have something wonderful planned. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

K': You guys showing so much love, so much love that it amazes me. I wonder if this chapter will get the reviews up to 200? If it does, it's because of you guys and we both thank you so now, let's get on to the battle. Gohan (Hayabusa Form) **_V.S_** Android Seventeen (Reborn) with Videl as our wild card! Who will win? Find out next on…**_ Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

Ron: Yeah Yeah, Just hurry up with this chapter. I, the marvelous Deadpool of the Kim Possible world aka Ron Stoppable has a new chapter after this on **_UnStoppable with a Mouth_** Where we-

K': Ron…Are you pitching a commercial? On a Dragonball Z Fic?

Ron:…Possibly.

K': You are not the real Deadpool. You just can't come on other fics to pitch yours!

Ron: Shush you. Now, for those of you that love Kim Possible and Marvel/DC, give **_UnStoppable with a mouth_** a glance. We shall not disappoint you guys so hurry up and finish this chapter then start over or else Shego and I will double team your asses! Now you can begin the show!

Pikachu: Pika?

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

(Ron: OOOOH Seventeen? Get it. We named it after Android Seventeen and it's the official chapter placement in the story. Slick ain't it?)

"Well, here you are. Grade "A" Super saiyan right in front of you. Now are we going to do this or what?" Gohan asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he unfurled his arms, staring straight ahead at Seventeen, who had the largest, cockiest smirk on his face that Gohan hadn't seen since his bought with Cell.

Which he wanted to wipe off with a Kamehameha Wave.

"Well, since you asked!" With that, Seventeen charged towards Gohan, who darted towards him as well and with a dual shout, the two warriors slammed their fists together, causing a small shockwave before both disappeared with a flicker only to appear in a different spot in the sky, with Seventeen's fist slamming into Gohan's stomach before the two flickered again and when they appeared, Gohan's leg was seen slamming into Seventeen's side and once more, the two flickered out of existence once more.

After a few seconds, the two appeared again but Seventeen was now above Gohan with his hands raised in the air, clutched together. With a shout, Seventeen slammed his hands down on Gohan's head, sending the Saiyan falling down to the ground but Gohan swiftly flew inches above the ground before twisting his body and dashing up towards Seventeen again, a yellow orb forming in his hand before he shot it towards the android.

Seventeen saw this and quickly moved away from the orb only to see another one coming from beneath its shadow but Seventeen moved above it but then noticed that Gohan was gone. Before he could do anything, Seventeen felt an elbow slam into his spine hard, sending him crashing to the ground but before he could get up, he felt an array of blasts slam into his back, making him cry out in pure agony but when it was over, Seventeen used the smoke screen that was around him to his advantage and quickly turned around and shot a huge beam of energy out of his left hand, sending it up to Gohan before flickering from existence

Seeing the beam coming towards him, Gohan dashed to the side to avoid it but when he did, he felt the hard fist of Seventeen's smash against his mask, cracking it lightly but Gohan caught his wrist and pulled him close and rammed his knee into the android's stomach before pushing him backwards and kicking him in the face, sending Seventeen backwards into the air but he managed to let out a few blasts towards Gohan's direction.

Gohan saw the blasts and smacked all three of them up into the air quickly before charging forward to fight Seventeen again.

* * *

**_Videl_**

"T-This cannot be…"

These words seemed to float into the gentle breeze that flew over her as Videl watched fight Seventeen in the air, his hair a golden color and a yellow glow outlining his body with an awed look on her face.

She didn't know whether to be proud of her father for being honest to everyone or mad at herself for not believing him but Hercule had always lied before about random things so naturally, she didn't believe him about this but she could honestly say that she as wrong…She always thought his stories about these "Gold Fighters" were false but here she was, looking at one floating in the air.

Her father had been telling the truth after all…

But then she shook her head. It didn't matter whether this was one of the gold fighters her father was talking about, she wasn't going to back down from him nor let him take a challenge from her. This was her city and she wouldn't give it to anyone so with some difficulty, Videl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small capsule from Capsule Corp and popped it open before tossing it away from her and with a "Poof", a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter (Ron: Which was painted yellow of all things) was where the capsule was.

Her father had given this capsule to her when she was sixteen years old when she first started to fight crime and she treasured it always and just recently, the police department had installed weapons onto it. Machine guns, rockets, grenade launchers and a laser cannon. She never knew when she was going to need this thing but now seemed like the time to use it.

* * *

**_Gohan/Seventeen_**

Gohan and Seventeen were in the middle of an intense duel, each blow they gave and received becoming harder with every second when the two suddenly heard the air whipping below them. Separating for a moment, the two looked down to see a helicopter rising into the air but that's when they saw an array of missiles coming out from the sides of it towards Seventeen.

With surprise on his face, Seventeen dashed backwards blasted each missile that came towards him but one had managed to hit him in his chest, not only causing the missile to explode but it also sent him soaring backwards into the air and near the city limits. "Ha! Hole in one!" Videl's said cockily, her voice coming out from a blow horn that was connected to the helicopter.

"Damn it Videl! Get out of here!" Gohan's enraged voice shouted out to her once he could see her sitting in the helicopter. "Why should I? This is my city and I can protect it better than you can!" She argued with a small growl, making him shake his head in anger before yelling back at her with heat in his voice "This isn't a damn game! He's just like Cell, an android! These missiles will not stop him! No weapon can!"

"And you think you can?!" She countered heatedly, her blue eyes sparkling with anger towards him. "I defeated Cell, who was far stronger than him so what do you think?!" Gohan shouted out in anger before he turned his attention away from her and said "Get out of here, you will only get in my way and get yourself killed and I won't let that Happen!"

With that, the yellow aura around his body flared up before he flew off to where Seventeen but without warning, a red beam shot out from the area the android had landed and hit Gohan square in his chest, making him fly backwards past Videl's Helicopter. Videl saw this and quickly began to fire the machine gun that was hooked up to the copter towards the oncoming Seventeen but the bullets seemingly bounced off of his body which then caused her to switch to her missiles, firing every single one of them at his direction.

Seventeen saw the missiles coming and stopped immediately and stretched his arms out to the side to form a red barrier, smirking as the missiles exploded around him without him being damage but when he let down his barrier, He felt Gohan's fist slam into his stomach so hard that Seventeen felt several devices in that area suddenly snap and break, making him feel an untold amount of pain but he bit this down and grabbed Gohan's wrist and tossed him away before using his eye beams to hit Gohan in his back but Gohan flickered out of existence.

Before Seventeen could do anything, he felt multiple bullets hit his back repeatedly and quickly grew annoyed. "It's time I get rid of the pest" He murmured before suddenly flickering in front of Videl's helicopter with his hand raised and a red orb glowing ominously in his hand but before he could blast it, Gohan suddenly appeared in front of him and smacked Seventeen's hand towards the air where he fired the blast but then Gohan slammed his fist into Seventeen's face hard, making his skin crack as he soared away from the two.

"Get out of here now Videl!" Gohan shouted before he was hit again in the chest with a red blast but before Videl could do anything, her Helicopter was also hit with a red blast but it had hit the tail of her helicopter. Videl quickly unbuckled herself from her seat and leapt from the helicopter and a few seconds later, it had exploded, making her soar down to the ground quicker.

"Damn it. Videl!" Gohan yelled out in a panic before he charged up his aura and flew towards her at a high enough speed to catch her but also slow enough so he didn't cause damage to her when he caught her.

He just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

**_Videl_**

As she fell, she could see the ground coming towards her quickly and saw her life flash before her eyes.

Her mother and Father beaming down at her when she was five.

Meeting Erasa and Sharpner.

Her mother's funeral.

Her father becoming a martial arts mega-star.

Her first punching bag.

Her first day training with her father.

Her first robbery she stopped.

Her first award.

But as the ground grew agonizingly close, she let a silent tear fall from her eye as she thought to herself _'Goodbye everyone…'_ but to her surprise, her rival had quickly flew under her and caught her before she slammed into the ground but due to the speed, the two of them rolled on the ground a few times with her laying on top of him.

Videl's heart was beating heavily as she laid on top of his body, her own body shaking heavily from being close to being killed but then she realized that she was alive. She was breathing. She was almost ready to vomit but she was alive to do so.

She pushed herself away from her savior's body and looked towards him and noticed that the right side of his mask was completely shattered, revealing his right eye which was closed as he breathed heavily but then he opened it, showing his teal eye and for a moment, she was captivated by how beautiful it looked but then she heard him ask "Are you ok?"

"I…I'm fine" She managed to stutter out and he laughed faintly out of relief but then she noticed that his eye had gotten wider and before she knew it, there spots where reversed. He was pressed against her body and for a moment, she blushed heavily but then she heard him scream as a red orb slammed into his back, exploding on impact.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to him before his energy whipped up around him and with a slight yell of alarm, she found herself flying in the air in his arms, the wind whipping wildly around her as they flew into the air but then she began to enjoy the experience for a few seconds until he began to move sharply to avoid the many red explosions around the two of them which made her remember what was going on.

But then it grew worse. Without any warning, a large blast slammed into her Rival's back hard, making him scream out in agony before the two went spiraling down in the forest below where everything had gone black.

* * *

**_Three Hours Later_**

"Wha…Where…Where am I?" Videl murmured softly, her vision swimming lightly before it focused on the trees and stars above her. At first, she didn't realize where she was but that's when she felt the weight of her rival's unconscious body on top of her and for a moment, she was too shocked to respond but when she did, she rolled him off of her and laid there on the ground, panting heavily.

The last thing she remembered was in his warm embrace, he got hit and now this….Her eyes then widened as she turned to him and saw that his hair was black again and that his single eye was closed….

This was her chance….

* * *

Ron: And scene. Great work everyone! Let's go home and relax for a little while before we get to my fic but first…*Imitates the announcer from Dragonball Z* After that exciting bit of action, Videl finds herself in the forest with her unconscious sworn rival's identity at her mercy! Will she uncover his face? And what of Seventeen? All of this and more on the next chapter of…**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

K': See you guys next time!


	18. Chapter 18

K': And here I am once again with another chapter of **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_** and I hope you guys enjoy it. Let's just skip everything and jump right in.

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

"I finally have you where I want you, _Hayabusa…_"

Videl couldn't help but grin victoriously as she kneeled in front of her downed rival, her hand gripping the edge of her shirt. This was her chance to do what she wanted to do since he appeared in her city and started doing her job. "Now for the grand ending of Hayabusa No Kokushibyō.." she said softly and with a lick of her lips, her hand reached out to touch his mask but then she paused, her fingertips faintly grazing his mask.

_'What am I doing?'_

He had just saved her life and ended up wounded and unconscious in the middle of the forest because of him saving her. She knew for a fact that he could have let her die and fight that guy who attacked the city but he saved her. She was better than this but the temptation was so strong.

Just one little pull and all of her anger, all of her bitterness and the feelings of worthlessness that had been building since he arrived would be washed away with just the reveal of this guy's face but then the face of Gohan appeared in her head. If her hunch was correct, that would mean that her friend, Son Gohan was not only Hayabusa, the hero that's been plaguing her thoughts but he was also the boy that defeated Cell…

Could she really do that? Out him as the hero of the entire world?

If she did, he would become richer and more famous than her father would ever be but then she thought. If he wanted to be rich and famous, he would've come out when her father told the truth and admitted to the entire world that he was really the savior of the world and if Gohan was Hayabusa and the Delivery Boy as she heard people call him, he would appreciate it.

But then she realized something that honestly surprised her as she sat there. Out of all the times she actually hung out with him with Sharpner and Erasa, she didn't know anything about him personally. Sure, he talked about was his family or his favorite foods and even a few of his friends but he never talked about himself. She didn't know his likes, his dislikes, his hobbies or anything.

Despite her calling him a "Friend", she knew nothing about him…He was a very private person and if he was Hayabusa and the Delivery Boy, He wouldn't appreciate his privacy being brutally violated by the entire damn world…It wasn't her place to do this to him but then she asked herself, what if Gohan wasn't Hayabusa?

Could she still out the guy?

_'W-What do I do?'_

But then her father appeared in her head. What would he think if she did this? Would he be happy that she found the true savior of the world or would he be ashamed that she did it in such a sleazy, unhonorable way? _'Heh…I have a feeling it would be the latter…'_ She thought with a bitter sigh, her hand lowering slowly.

_'Dad didn't have to be honest…He could have taken all the credit and become a lying bastard but instead, he held onto his morals and told the truth, despite everyone, especially me, believing he was making it all up…How could I, his daughter go against the morals he instilled in me just to get rid of competition? I-I can't do this to him….I can't do this to Hayabusa, whether he was Gohan or not…I am the proud daughter of the honorable Hercule Satan and it's time I start acting like it!'_

"It seems I have finally found you two."

Videl's body seemed to freeze in place as that cold, monotone voice was heard in the area. It didn't take a genius to know that he had finally found them and with Hayabusa unconscious, he could easily kill them both but she wouldn't go down with a whimper. She stood up in front of Hayabusa's downed form and stepped into her martial arts stance, stating "I will not let you kill us!"

Suddenly, he began to laugh as hard as possible, his shoulders shaking in delight and this lasted for a full three minutes before he slowed it down to a stop to say "You, a pathetic human think you can stop me?" Videl's intense glare only caused him to laugh harder but once more, he calmed down and said "Look woman, you are not my concern. He…" He paused just to point at Hayabusa's downed form. "…Is and if you dare step in my way then I will kill you."

His icy blue eyes glared into her sparkling blue ones. "Do you want to get in my way?" To her credit, Videl didn't cower. She stayed glaring at him, her body as tense as a spring, ready to attack at any moment. The stare down was nothing short but intense between the two fighters but after a moment, The man leaned back on a tree that was behind him and said "You are certainly courageous, I'll give you that but it's time I get my vengeance and no puny human will get in my wa-"

Without any warning, a blue blast flew from the side of Videl's body and slammed into the man's chest, sending him soaring backwards into the forest. Videl slowly turned her head to see Hayabusa kneeling behind her, his hand still smoking from the blast he had just formed and fired.

"Y-You're awake!" Videl exclaimed in surprise, fully turning around to face her rival, who was now standing in front of her. "I've been awake for a little bit now trying to regain my energy." This shocked Videl greatly. He had been awake...The entire time? Which meant he must've known that she was going to unmask him just a few minutes ago.

That begs the question, was he going to let her unmask him…?

He looked at her with his warm onyx eye for a moment and smiled beneath his mask before turning away to look in the area where the man flew and told her "I know that it took you a considerable amount of will power to avoid unmasking me and for that I thank you for not doing it…" He then turned his head enough so his eye was looking straight at hers and said "I'm glad I trusted you to make the right choice…"

And with that, Hayabusa's blue aura flared around him before changing yellow, his hair becoming golden and his onyx eye becoming teal. "Now get far away from here….It's time I deal with this android for good." Videl looked at him with a stunned expression on her face but she nodded and ran into the forest. Far enough so she wouldn't get hurt but close enough so she could see the action.

And as she watched him stand there, his clothes flowing with the energy around him, she felt a smile slowly start to form on her face. She may have not known his identity but she felt that she got something better…

* * *

**_Gohan_**

After watching Videl leave, Gohan's smile slowly melted into a scowl as he focused on the area he had just sent Seventeen flying through but he knew a simple blast like that wouldn't keep him down and he was proven right because the minute Videl ran off, Seventeen came walking out of the forest with a laugh, dusting his chest off.

"Well, it seems like you bounce back quick. Impressive…" Gohan merely growled and flared his aura wildly, narrowing his eyes angrily. Seventeen laughed more and stared at his opponent with an amused expression and uncrossed his arms but balled up his fists and in that moment, Gohan felt dread forming in his stomach at the immense power he was now feeling from Seventeen.

"But now…It's time I show you how futile your fight is!" And with that, black and white electricity began to flow against Seventeen's body as he began to yell, his electric blue eyes glowing with power while his body began to become bigger. His shirt and jacket then started to rip at the seams before fully ripping apart of his body, revealing the many scars that were on his body but then these scars began to glow white while his skin started to turn blacker than the darkest night.

Seventeen's hair then went from black to silver and his eyes were no longer glowing blue but it was glowing white and finally, Seventeen's teeth slowly turned into fangs. Gohan's eyes had widened in shock as he looked at the new Seventeen, that feeling of dread slowly getting more solid as he looked at the beast that replaced the slim android.

Seventeen's glowing eyes narrowed at Gohan's form for a moment before leaning back and letting out an animalistic roar, unleashing a large amount of power from his body, causing black and white lighting to shoot out from his body and out to random directions before his body hunched forward so he could look at Gohan and give a dark smirk and before he charged towards Gohan, Seventeen told him in a dark, metallic sounding voice...

"Be prepared..."

* * *

K': And with that, this chapter has passed. I know it was mostly a Videl-centered chapter but it had to be done soon but now it's time for Gohan and the Reborn Seventeen's showdown. What will happen in their fight? Find out next time on…**_Merging Spirit: Legacy of Gohan_**


	19. Chapter 19

K': I've noticed that the reviews from the last couple of chapters have been going down. I wonder what's going on with that. I just hope this chapter brings them up. Now, it's time for the battle between Reborn Seventeen and Super Saiyan One Gohan with Videl as the wild card! Here we go!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

Gohan knew that he was in deep trouble…

He didn't know how Seventeen had received these powers but the minute the android had punched him in his stomach, Gohan could momentarily feel every ounce of his power leave him but he made sure to avoid the second punch and quickly retaliate by kicking the altered android in the side of his head but to his surprise, the android merely laughed, his voice echoing darkly.

_'Did that have no effect?'_

Just then, Gohan felt a hard fist hit his chest hard. Not only making his powers feel leave him but it also sent him soaring backwards into the dense bush but flipped himself around before slamming his fist into the ground to slow down his flight backwards, making the ground around his hand to uproot itself from the ground.

Turning his head, he looked at a shocked Videl but he could tell with her eyes that she was worried but he gave her a nod before turning his head and dashing forward with a shout, yellow aura flaring around him as he pointed the tip of his left elbow in front of him. _'Maybe this will do it!'_

He managed to slam his elbow into Seventeen's stomach but the android merely laughed at this which made Gohan narrow his eyes in anger, seeing his attack didn't work but Seventeen used a burst of his energy to force Gohan back, causing the super saiyan to stumble backwards but he managed to avoid the next few attacks from Seventeen but when he saw a kick heading to his side, Gohan formed a blast with his right hand and twisted his body and slammed the blast into the leg, causing slight damage to it while making it move backwards from the attack before leaping over a straight forward jab to use both of his feet to kick Seventeen in his face, sending him stumbling back but the android didn't looked fazed from the attack.

Gohan flew backwards for a moment the turned around sharply and dashed towards Seventeen and slammed his fist again the android's face but when Seventeen didn't respond to it, Gohan put more energy behind it to force Seventeen to skid farther back on the ground, trying to cause more damage into his hit but then saw Seventeen laughed boisterously in his face before Gohan was punched hard in his stomach, making Gohan gasp in shock.

With a smirk, Seventeen began to brutally rain down blows on Gohan's form, each hit getting harder than before but when Seventeen stopped his attacks, Gohan was completely weak for a moment before Seventeen lifted his foot back before moving it forward to kick Gohan in his chest, sending him soaring backwards into the air and quickly flew up to follow the saiyan but Gohan opened his eyes to see and despite all the pain he was feeling, he quickly cupped his hands together at his sides while saying "Kamehame…"

He watched as Seventeen was drawing near him while black and white lighting shot out from his enhanced body, a dark laugh leaving his opponents lips but then Gohan couldn't but smirk as he moved his hands out in a thrusting motion while yelling "HA!" but then that smirk quickly morphed into a shocked look as his blast was suddenly shredded apart, sending his energy flying like glass around him as Seventeen's energy covered fist was outstretched but then he opened it, shooting out multiple orbs of black and white energy.

Gohan flew backwards and smacked away each blast that came towards him but he then noticed that which each one he slapped away, the more harder it became due to the energy that was inside of it so when the next one came towards him, Gohan quickly flicked from his spot and appeared next to Seventeen with a orb of energy in his hand and without any warning, he slammed the orb into his back, sending his enemy flying to the air with a grunt of pain, which caught Gohan off guard.

_'Wait…Before, none of my attacks could even scratch him. Not even the Kamehameha wave…So why did that little blast do what a powerful one couldn't?'_

He watched as Seven rolled in the air until he stopped completely before dispersing more power from his body before charging down to Gohan at a fast pace, making Gohan dash forward to meet him. With a brief clash of their fists, the two broke away and started their intense clash, kicks and punches being thrown at a swift pace and for a moment, Gohan was matching the hits but then Gohan found himself quickly on the defensive until he was finally forced to break away from the clash.

"Damn!" Gohan exclaimed in anger as he let out a constant stream of blasts towards Seventeen, who merely let out another burst of power before moving his right hand backward only to thrust it forward, causing a stream of black and white energy to shoot out at Gohan.

Seeing this, Gohan ducked under it and flew under the blast and landed a hard punch to Seventeen's stomach, making the android gasp in shock before Gohan swiftly removed his hand and lifted his foot up to kick beneath Seventeen's chin, making the android soar into the air.

Seeing his chance, Gohan placed both hands on his forehead and quickly shouted out "Masenko-ha!" before moving it forward and letting out a yellow beam of energy towards the soaring Seventeen, hitting him directly in the chest which made a huge explosion upon impact.

Gohan let slow, heavy pants leave his lips as his arms lowered themselves to his sides, letting his eyes close in a brief respite but then he heard Seventeen's dark, echoing laughter which made him know that he hadn't killed the android. Looking up at the smoke, Gohan clenched his fist as he thought _'There's something I'm missing…I couldn't hurt him at all during our clash but I managed to do it when he blasted me…'_

Gohan then realized something as he stared at Seventeen releasing more of his energy, his eyes widening slowly in shock as he thought '_Wait a minute! Each time he let out energy from his body, it leaves him weak for a brief moment…'_ Gohan then smirked as he flew up so he was at Seventeen's level in the air while his aura whipped around his body gently.

_'He's just like Broly…He has the power to defeat me. Hell, each hit can drain me of a large amount of energy but he has to release that power every couple of minutes…Otherwise, he'll overload and explode from it….And because he's releasing so much at a time, it causes his body to become weak enough to be affected by my attacks!'_ Gohan then let a heavy sigh leave his lips. Even with this revelation, he was still outclassed at this stage due to Seventeen being a lot stronger and faster than him.

But Gohan knew what needed to be done….

"I am impressed that you were able to last against perfection for this long, Saiyan." Seventeen said with a smirk on his face, a burst of energy leaving his large body. "But how long do you think you can last before I tear you apart?" Gohan merely smirked and charged his energy again to try to refill any energy he lost before saying "Simple…I give this fight Five minutes…That is how much time I'll need to defeat you."

Seventeen began to laugh loudly at this display of arrogance from Gohan's part but then he felt something shift in the air. For a moment, he was confused by the shift but that's when he heard Gohan shouting into the air. Suddenly, streaks of lighting began shooting out from the sky and behind Gohan's form as the aura around him got bigger.

Instantly knowing what Gohan was going to do, Seventeen shouted out "I won't let you!" Before charging a pretty large sphere of energy before shooting it straight at Gohan, intending to stop the transformation but to his outright anger, he watched as the energy he shot out warped around Gohan's body before exploding in a flash of light.

Seventeen covered his eyes to keep the powerful light from messing with his vision but when he uncovered them, he saw Gohan standing there, golden shards of energy flowing around him as his golden hair seemed to get a little more spikier and longer and the aura around his body was more bolder than before and finally, the energy around him was whipping around crazily.

"I only need Five minutes…." Gohan's deepened voice repeated as he stared at his opponent hatefully…Gohan had ascended to Super Gohan.

* * *

K': Now I know it's a copout to have Gohan go into Super Gohan but will that be enough to stop Reborn Seventeen? Find out next time on…**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**


	20. Chapter 20

K': Before we get started with the next chapter, I have to point out that I screwed up on the last chapter. Ron, please show how I screwed up

Ron: ~presses button~

_"I only need Five minutes…." Gohan's deepened voice repeated as he stared at his opponent hatefully…Gohan had ascended to Super Gohan._

K': I meant to right Super Saiyan 2, not super Gohan so thank you Chrisdz for pointing that out to my attention. Now before we start, I believe Ron has a service announcement.

Ron: AHEM. Do you guys like Teen Titans? Do you guys like Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? Then why not check out **_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City_**? You get your daily dose of not only of the Teen Titans but Power rangers as well and not only that, that story is dedicated Rain's deceased Sister who adored both of those series' so why not support the guy who thought of this story and check that story out and leave a review for it? Am I done selling out cause I got a thing with Shego and Tara and I can't be late again

K': Yeah, Yeah go on. I hope you guys enjoy the show!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Twenty_**

"Unreal…I've never seen something like this before." Videl murmured to herself gently as she watched in amazement at the battle that was raging before her. She couldn't see every hit that was thrown but she could hear them and what scared her was that they sounded so close, despite the two of them fighting in the air but suddenly, the two appeared floating in the air and that's when she saw it.

She didn't know what they were talking about but she heard that man say "I won't let you!" Before throwing a large energy orb towards her rival but then, it exploded around Hayabusa's body like shards of glass and to her further awe, she saw him floating in the sky with longer, spikier golden hair, a large golden aura around his body.

It was looking at this that Videl released that something in the air had shifted after this odd transformation. Before, it felt more oppressive, almost dangerous but now as she gazed at Hayabusa's golden form, it felt like that oppressive feeling was ebbing away with each second that passed.

She felt at peace…As odd as that sounds. It was ironic that she felt at peace in the same vicinity of the man she had been cursing to heaven and hell just earlier that day…

_'To think…I ever thought I could rival this guy…He could have killed me without breaking a sweat. Hell, he could have done what that monster Cell did so many years ago with this amazing power but he didn't…He's been using his power to protect us all…To protect me.'_

She then sighed heavily.

_'All those things I said about him…I was so wrong and it took until now, after seeing him fighting to his full potential and having him practically yell at me that he was the one to defeat Cell to see that…I was truly blind but now that I can finally see, I know what I need to do…apologize but before that…'_

"Go Hayabusa! You can do it!" Videl cheered loudly while thrusting her fist into the air. "Beat this bastard to hell and back! Show him why he shouldn't mess with Hercule City's heroes!"

* * *

**_Gohan_**

Gohan could hear Videl cheering him on and let a low chuckle leave his lips, his eye gazing down at her small form for a split moment before he grew serious when facing the now laughing Seventeen. "Five minutes? You think growing your hair long and having a cheerleader cheer for you will get you to defeat me?! Think again you filthy cockroach."

Suddenly, drops of rain started to fall from the sky. Just a small trickle at first but then blue lightning streaked the sky around them with the thunder booming around them as well…Then the rain began to fall faster until the two were drenched. "Hehehehe…Yes…I have to say Super Saiyan that this is a perfect backdrop for your demise…Two enemies fighting under the cloak of heavy rain."

Gohan's eyes widened at those words, a small sense of dread filling the pit of his stomach as flashes of his alternate self's battles against Seventeen and Eighteen appeared in his head, showing Gohan that despite the valiant battle his alternate had put up against the two, he was still slain by his enemies, something Gohan was going to actively avoid but if he were to fall here…He knew what he had to say.

"You may kill this body Seventeen but there is no end for me, No end!" Gohan roared out as his aura flared around his body in anger while Gohan's eyes narrowed fiercely. "No matter what happens here Seventeen… whether it's by my hand or any of the others, you will die and if I have to break every rule in the otherworld to see it done, I will!" Seventeen only smirked briefly before roaring out against the clap of thunder before dashing forward towards the saiyan, his right arm cocked back, ready to strike but when he did throw that punch, Gohan easily dodged it, all while staring straight into his eyes.

Seventeen growled and threw another jab towards the Saiyan only for Gohan to dodge it again, causing the android to scowl and continue to throw jabs at Gohan but to his distress, Gohan seemed to dodge them all fluidly so Seventeen added kicks to his repertoire but Gohan kept dodging it, all with that bored yet serious look in his visible eye.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Seventeen exclaimed as he slow down his speed to try and land some heavy blows on Gohan's body but then Gohan started to block them effortlessly, with one arm before catching his on-coming fist, much to his shock. The two seemed to lock eyes for a moment before Gohan tugged Seventeen forward to land a brutal kick to Seventeen's stomach while letting his hand go, forcing Seventeen to soar away from him.

Seventeen forced himself to stop and roared loudly, forcing his energy to burst out from his body and that's when Gohan suddenly appeared in front of Seventeen's form, his fist immediately slamming into Seventeen's face, making it crack lightly and that's when Gohan began to rain down blows upon Seventeen's body, each hit causing small cracks to appear on the android's obsidian skin but after a few seconds, Seventeen began to return the attacks but Gohan quickly defended himself, out maneuvering Seventeen's attacks before flying backwards, firing small blasts towards the android, who smacked them away with his hand where the android took the chance to flicker from existence.

Gohan narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning around with his arm cocked back but Seventeen had already struck him in his stomach hard, leaving Gohan gasping for air but Seventeen took advantage and began to punch Gohan's masked face repeatedly, causing more cracks to appear in the mask before the left side of his mask that covered his other eye was shattered, leaving the lower half of Gohan's face covered.

With a burst of lighting shooting out from his body as he laughed, Seventeen continued to rain down vicious blows onto Gohan's body until he clasped his hands together, lifted them up in the air and then rammed them down on Gohan's head, making the super saiyan soar straight to the ground at a fast pace.

But Gohan wasn't out of the fight yet. Placing his hands in front of him, he made sure Videl was nowhere near the part of the forest he was falling into and shot a massive beam of energy towards the ground, propelling him back up into the air where his back slammed into Seventeen's chest, sending them both flying into the air but Gohan stopped the blast, twisted his body around and kicked Seventeen in the back of his neck, sending the android falling below him, giving Gohan a short time of rest.

_'This isn't working…I can't keep wait for him to release some of his power, otherwise, he'll catch on to my strategy as well as his own weakness and if he does that, I'm not sure what could happen'_ Gohan then glanced at his opponent for a moment, his mind searching for a way to tilt things even more in his favor but then his eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to him.

During the three years he and the other Z-warriors trained for the androids' arrival, he, his father, Piccolo and Krillen had gone to new Namek to visit Dende but then Meta Cooler and his army had invited themselves to the planet. While his father and later Vegeta fought Meta Cooler, he, Krillen and Piccolo had fought off MC's army but they couldn't beat them in the traditional way.

They had to put all over their power into their attacks in order to defeat the large robots. _'This situation isn't different at all…But instead of my power…I have to use my energy! Why didn't I think of this before? It's so clear now. His body is putting out amazing levels of energy but he can control it. If I have my own energy collide with his forcefully, it could cause a mini overload in his body, making him not only vulnerable to my attacks but it could even make him weaker!'_ Gohan thought with a wide smirk before charging up his Ki before condensing it to an outline around his body, making him glow with the gold energy.

_'Let's just hope I'm right about this'_ Gohan thought to himself, blue lightning streaking up his glowing body once before he dashed forward and immediately ducked Seventeen's right hook and slammed his fist into Seventeen's side, making a shower of sparks fly from his body, causing black and white lightning to flow around Seventeen's body as he screamed in pain.

Gohan smirked victoriously beneath his mask while Seventeen glide back and looked at him with shock visible the android's face but before the machine could try and act, Gohan landed another solid blow to his face, making another burst of sparks fly from his face as well as sending him flying backwards.

"It's over" Gohan said darkly as he flew after Seventeen's soaring body until he caught up with it and began to savagely strike the android's body as hard as he could, each hit causing waves upon waves of sparks to fly from Seventeen's body before Gohan grabbed his head and flew towards a mountain nearby and smashed his head into it face first before his entire body flew through it but Gohan still didn't let go.

With a loud shout, Gohan flew into the hole he had forcefully made with Seventeen's body and caught up with him again but Seventeen recovered and traded blows with the super saiyan two but it was Seventeen who was slowly being broken down this time around, a complete opposite of their first clash.

Ducking a punch from Seventeen, Gohan rose up and smashed his knee against Seventeen's face before flying off to avoid Seventeen's blasts but then he appeared beside Seventeen and slammed his leg against Seventeen's left side before following it with a three solid blows to his chest then an uppercut, sending Seventeen crashing through ceiling the mountain the two were inside, bathing Gohan in sparks for a moment before dashing after him.

Seventeen's broken body came crashing out the mountain and back into the open air but the android had no time to even let out a burst of energy because Gohan appeared seconds after, smashing his fist against Seventeen's stomach, hard enough for it to ripple against Gohan's fist before said fist was actually inside Seventeen's mechanical stomach, not only causing sparks to shoot out against Gohan's fist but from Seventeen's back as well, accompanied by Seventeen's scream of torture.

Slowly Gohan pulled his fist out of Seventeen's stomach and smacked the android in the face, sending Seventeen's body soaring away from Gohan's glowing form. "T-This can't be happening!" Seventeen stuttered out, black and white lightning streaks appearing where the hole that was caused by Gohan's fist made in his stomach. "Oh but it is Seventeen!" Gohan countered slowly while gazing upon Seventeen's muddled form, caused by the rain around them of course.

"You thought you were going to attack the city I was protecting then fight and kill me did you? Face facts, I told you that whether it be by my hands or anyone else's, you will die and I intend to keep that promise!" with that, Gohan charged forward and smashed his fist against Seventeen's face and continued the harsh jabs against , each one causing more pain for Seventeen than the last.

He tried to defend himself from the merciless onslaught but he found himself being so outclassed at this point, he could barely throw a punch anymore but when he successful was able to, Gohan flew over the punch and gave a brutal left hook to Seventeen's jaw, sending the android sailing straight through the already crushed mountain, making it crumble all on top of his now downed body.

* * *

**_Seventeen_**

_'How…'_

Those were the words Seventeen was thinking as he laid there under all that rubble, small streaks of lighting going across his broken body. _'I had him beat…I felt it but then he suddenly got stronger and I weaker…How did it happen…? It just can't be possible that I can lose to this…pathetic saiyan….But here I am…Beaten…'_

Seventeen lifted the rubble off of his form and stood up and the ruins of the mountain and coughed heavily, sending black oil falling at his feet. "It doesn't matter…How I lose…But if I die…I'm going to take him with me…I always get my way and I…want…him…dead!"

And with those last words, Seventeen roared loudly, black and white energy flaring around his body before he dashed through the ruins of the mountain…

* * *

**_Gohan_**

Gohan knew that despite the beating Seventeen had just endured, he wasn't dead just yet but he knew that the android was close so Gohan merely crossed his arms and waited but he didn't have to wait too long because Seventeen came flying out of the rubble of the mountain with a furious expression.

Gohan could only smirk at this before he dashed down towards Seventeen and when the two were close, they ensued in one last clash with the damaged being which only lasted for a moment before Seventeen was punched hard in the middle of his face, sending his body spiraling backwards like a bullet before slowing to a stop but Gohan appeared behind him but then Seventeen smirked and without warning turned around and wrapped his arms around Gohan's body and squeezed tightly, making Gohan grunt in surprise.

But figuring it was just a desperation move, Gohan tried to break free of Seventeen's grasp but he wouldn't let go but then that feeling of dread began to form in the pit of his stomach again as Seventeen laughed. "I always get my way _Gohan_" Seventeen said, acid in his voice when he said Gohan's name before his eyes began to shine brightly.

"You see, Dr. Gero installed a bomb inside of my body…That your foolish bald headed friend forgot to wish it out when he wished out Eighteen and Sixteen's bodies….I should thank him when I get the chance!"

Now Gohan was instantly afraid. From what Sixteen had told him about Gero's bombs where that they could destroy anything in a ten mile radius and he was right in front of it but then his blood ran cold…Videl was down there as well…Both of them would be killed if Seventeen were to self-destruct and due to the new Dragonballs Dende had created, they would have to wait ten years to use them again.

"Any last words you pathetic Saiyan?!" Seventeen yelled as his entire body began to glow now, making the clothes on Gohan's body heat up enough for it to start melting. With a loud roar, Gohan forced himself to break out of Seventeen's grasp and kicked Seventeen hard enough for him to fly backwards while not only causing sparks to fly from the android's chest but distracting Seventeen from detonating the bomb in his body.

Seventeen roared out in fury from his plan being stopped and dashed towards Gohan while the saiyan flew backwards to get some distance between the two of them, Gohan placed his hands at on his forehead and yelled out "Just one!"

With a small smirk, Gohan shouted out the words "Kamehameha!" thrusting his hands in front of his body, Gohan summoned every ounce of energy that resided in his body let out a huge beam of energy fly from his hands while yelling furiously which not only forced Gohan's body propelling backwards but it completely engulfing Seventeen's dashing form.

Gohan ceased the flow of energy that was going into his hands and looked up to see at that not only was Seventeen completely gone but his Kamehameha wave caused a the large hole in the storming clouds, showing the night sky that was filled with stars which made him grin softly before his body hit the ground, the last thing his eyes saw before closing where the storm clouds swirling back together.

For now...Everything was done…

* * *

**_Videl_**

If Videl thought she was awestruck before, nothing could have prepared her to see a small golden dot (who she knew was Hayabusa) shoot out a much larger golden beam of energy shooting into the air and through the clouds. She didn't realize that she had held her breath until the golden beam slowly shrunk down to a little line before vanishing completely, leaving her to view the starry night that was above the clouds then she watched as the golden dot slowly fell down to the ground just as the clouds were closing the hole to the starry night.

Videl left her hiding spot and ran to where she saw Hayabusa fell, slipping on the ground a few times due to the slick mud and when she finally found him, he was back in his original form, sleeping soundly on the ground, making her shake her head with slight disbelief. _'After all of that…He just falls asleep like it was a normal day?'_ she thought to herself before sighing, saying to the sleeping hero "You are so strange."

"Well, he does take after me."

Hearing the voice, Videl turned around swiftly to throw a punch at the owner of the voice only to stop when she saw a man with strange bed hair, an orange Gi with a blue shirt underneath it, blue wrist bands, orange karate pants with a blue wrap around his waist and blue boots.

Instead of being insulted by her nearly punching his lights out, he gave her a big goofy grin.

"Hiya!"

* * *

K': And with that, the battle between Seventeen and Gohan has ended but things aren't quite finished yet. What will happen next? Find out in the next installment of…**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

Pikachu: Pika!

Ron: And don't forget to take out Rain's MMPRxTeen Titans crossover!


	21. Chapter 21

K': And we're back with a brand new installment of **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_** No fancy opening or anything! Let's just get into it!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirit: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Twenty-one_**

**_Son residence – Five A.M_**

"And like that, she collapsed. It was like all the energy drained from her body the moment she saw me. I barely got "Hiya" out before she dropped." Goku said with a chuckle, holding Gohan's limp body under his arm while Videl's body was over his shoulder, a sheepish smile on his face. "And you bought them here?" Chi-Chi said softly while shaking her head at the sight.

"I had to Chi, This is my fault after all. Had I listened to Gohan seven years back and killed Seventeen, he wouldn't have had to fight Seventeen and nearly get himself and his comrade killed. We were lucky that he didn't kill anyone today during his brazen attack on Hercule city." Goku replied with a bitter sigh leaving his lips but Chi-Chi touched his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I know you feel guilty but you honestly thought he would turn a new leaf like Eighteen and Sixteen did. You were thinking with your heart and it's never led you astray before Goku. It was Seventeen who turned away from the light so don't allow his blindness to affect you." Goku looked at his wife with a tender smile before kissing her forehead as she hugged him but then he heard Videl groaning slightly.

"Whoops, I should go lay them down before they wake up." Goku exclaimed with a bright smile before walking down the hall but when he opened the door, Goten came out of the room and saw the unconscious bodies Gohan and Videl being held by his father and stared up at his father, bottom lip wobbling slightly while his eyes started to water.

"Gohan's hurt!" Goten yelled out tearfully, making Goku look to his wife with pleading eyes, the two teens in his arms which caused Chi-Chi to instantly take the small chibi into her arms and walk out to the living room, soothing the boy's worries that his brother will be fine, making Goku smile before walking into Gohan's room and placed the two on separate beds before leaving them alone to grab some sensu beans from Korin.

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

Videl could feel the nice warmth around her body as she laid on something that was as soft as a cloud and at first, she thought it was a dream but when she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a bed, in a room unfamiliar to her and for a moment, she began to freak out but that's when she saw an empty across the room from her, making her confused.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Videl turned her head to see Gohan standing in the door way, a bowl of soup in his hands. Videl tried to get up and stepped to the boy but her body suddenly stumbled forward but Gohan managed to catch her, saying "Whoa now, your body is still weak from what happened."

"A-And how do you know about what happened?" Videl asked with a small pant, finding herself suddenly weak as she leaned against the teen. "Well, my dad was apparently watching the entire thing between Hayabusa and that guy and when it was over, he went down to help." Gohan couldn't help but let a little bit of annoyance shine through his voice as he said that but he shook his head and slowly led the girl back to her ed.

Videl laid down without a fight, finding herself too weak to try and fight and closed her eyes but then she opened them with realization on her face. "What happened to Hayabusa? Did your dad save him too?" Gohan may have not been surprised by the fact that she was cheering him on in the battle between him and Seventeen but he was surprised by this.

He's heard her say many times that she despises him for butting into her fight for justice and during the battle in the city, she was actively getting in his way to fight the android but now she was worried about him? Did saving her life really change how she viewed Hayabusa? _'If so, I should do it more often'_ Gohan quipped in his head before answering Videl with "Hayabusa was rescued as well but he left you this note."

Gohan pulled out the note he had wrote ten minutes ago and handed it to her where she read out loud the moment she got it.

_"Dear Videl, Thank you for your help during the battle with the android. It meant a lot for someone who hates my guts to actually cheer me on. That may have been the deciding factor in my victory with the monster. But most importantly, thank you for not removing my mask when I was unconscious. _

_That showed me something. You see, I thought of you as some arrogant stuck up princess. Yeah, not the one to mince up words but you proved me wrong. This whole incident showed me that I can count on you and that I can trust you as well with not only my back, but with my secrets…Maybe one day we won't have to view each other as rivals, but as friends._

_~Yours Truly,_

_Hayabusa"_

Videl stared at the letter for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face, re-reading it a few times before curiously glancing at the corner of the paper it was written on and it said "Son Residence." She made sure to remember that because when this was over, she was going to look at the papers Hayabusa had written before to see if it was there.

Despite all that happened, she still wanted to find out who Hayabusa was but her reasons had changed. Before, she wanted to ruin him in both civilian and hero attires and force him to leave her city forever but this time, she wanted to know him in and out of the mask. She wanted to know his strengths, his weaknesses, his drives, everything!

She wanted to know how to fly and use energy and everything…She wanted to be amazing just like he was but then she looked to Gohan's face, her blue eyes sparkling with surprise which caused Gohan to give her a little smile in return, her smile becoming wider as his cheeks became a faint red. And if she was on the right track….If Gohan was her rival and had wrote this very sweet note, then she wanted him to hold up his agreement in it and trust her with his secrets but then the question popped up.

What if he wasn't Hayabusa?

Would she just stop being his friend? The answer was a bold **"No" **In truth, the boy in front of her was just as mysterious as Hayabusa is now and she wanted to know more about him as a person, whether or not he adorned the mask of Hayabusa but there was no what if's about it.

She believed with all of her heart that she was staring into the eyes of the man who saved her life many times in the span of twenty four hours and even way back at the Cell games…Her mind suddenly switched to something else, something that she should have done from the moment she woke up.

Her overbearing, smothering goof of a father.

"I need to call my dad. He's going to be worried sick!" Videl exclaimed but Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder with a soft laugh.

"Don't worry, He knows where you are and knows when you'll be home." Videl could only tilt her head.

"Really?"

Gohan could only smile.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Gohan had just landed outside of the Hercule mansion, still dressed in his destroyed Hayabusa uniform and knocked on the door politely, holding his side. He had only woken up one hour after his father had carried him and Videl to his and Goten's room so his body was still kicking his ass but he stood strong nonetheless, his eyes steeled for the impending conversation between himself and Videl's father._

_After a minute of waiting, a maid of Hercule's came out, saw who he was, nearly squealed out his name and drug him inside of the mansion and within moments, he was standing in front of Hercule, who was in the kitchen eating when he saw him and when he did, the older man nearly freaked out._

_"W-What in the world?! You're that hero everyone has been talking about." Gohan smirked and gave a small bow, saying in a polite smile "The one and only" before leaning up and asking if he and Hercule could talk somewhere alone. Hercule looked a bit nervous but nodded and soon, the two were in his study._

'It looks like it did in the vision'_ Gohan thought to himself as he sat down uneasily, his wounds slowly acting up again. "Now, Mr. Hayabusa, what is it that you wanted to discuss?" Hercule asked him with a tilt of his head. "Well…I'm sure you heard about yesterday's events?"_

_"Yes. It's been on the news all morning. You and my sweet pea were fighting some powerful foe and now I see you here, looking half passed dead but still alive so the foe…?"_

_"Dead" Gohan said softly._

_"But then that makes me wonder. If you are here, then where is my daughter?" Hercule asked with concern showing in his eyes. "She's resting off a few injuries at my home. Nothing too serious though. That was the reason why I came here in the first place. To let you that she'll be delivered here sometime today, safe and sound." Hercule smiled then sighed in relief, hunching forward in his chair._

_"You have no idea how worried I was when she didn't come home last night but at least I know that she's ok and thank you for saving my daughter's life yesterday. You have no idea what that means to me young man. Just make sure she gets home ok"_

'Oh, I think I do.'_ Gohan thought for a moment but then said "It was no problem. I'll always be there to save her if I can help it. She's a friend of mine after all and don't worry, I will." Gohan then stood up and gave a brief bow to Hercule before walking to the door but he stopped when Hercule said to him "The reports said that you were glowing gold during the fight yesterday…I remembered that detail because the warriors of the Cell games did the same…So which one are ya, boy?"_

_Gohan chuckled, completely surprised at Hercule's question but with a calm face, he turned his head so he could look at the afro wearing martial artist and replied "The one who killed Cell" before walking out of the door, not bothering to see the shock on Hercule's face._

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

"Really."

Videl nodded and snuggled under the covers then looked at the Saiyan and said "Is it just you and your dad that live here?" Gohan chuckled and sat down on the floor and responded with "Nah, my mom and little brother live here with us." Videl looked down at Gohan and asked "You have a little brother?"

Gohan gave a wide smile and nodded and began to tell her about each of his family members while Videl listened to him, completely interested in his family but then she found herself talking about her own family with the Demi-saiyan.

After a few hours of this, Videl was well enough to head home, Gohan gave her a capsule that had a helicopter in it as well as a large plate of food his mom and had made for her when she got him (Chi-Chi, and Goten left for West City to visit Bulma and Trunks) and hoped she got back home safely and as she flew to her home, she smiled.

She may have not learned a lot about Gohan himself but she knows his family and that was a good start.

* * *

K': Now I know you guys are waiting for the talk between Goku and Gohan but there is a reason why It didn't happen yet but it will in the next chapter so until then.

Pikachu: Pika!


	22. Chapter 22

K': Hello everyone! K' here and it's time for the next chapter of **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**. Let's just jump right into it so Enjoy the show!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

**_Two months later_**

It had been two months since his battle with Seventeen and Gohan realized that things had changed between him and his father. A day after his fight with Seventeen, Gohan was originally upset at the fact that his father had not heeded his words but after watching Videl leave, he realized that he shouldn't blame his father for what happened with that android.

Goku wanted to spare them but he wanted to kill them all. If he had gotten his way, he would have never known that the androids could redeem themselves if given that chance.

Eighteen had married both his father's best friend/his surrogate uncle Krillen and had a beautiful little girl and Sixteen was living at Capsule Corp, helping with many projects with weapons but also taking care of the many animals they had at CC. They showed him that sometimes, his father's way does truly work but this also told Gohan that his way was also right.

Not everyone deserved a second chance like those two did and when Goku returned home that day, Gohan shared these thoughts with his father before saying to him "What this incident taught us was that if another threat comes around and we manage to beat it, we both need to be on the same page on whether to spare the threat or not by their actions, if they get that far or not."

Goku had agreed to the terms and while they both knew that the distance between them were still there, the distance slowly began to diminish and hopefully with time, the two of them would be like they were during their time in the time chamber.

Chi-Chi was excited to see that her husband and their son was getting along again and spending time together but she only wished that it didn't take a fight to do that but then again, it was her husband and son, who have been fighting sense they were born so she realized that it was for the best and Goten was just as happy as his mother was but despite all of this, Gohan always kept one person in his mind.

Piccolo.

Gohan would always see the Namekian as a father figure to him. He did when Piccolo kidnapped him and trained him for an entire year to face Vegeta and Nappa, during the Garlic Junior incident (Both of them) and that feeling grew when in his alternate form's timeline where Piccolo guarded his alternate form's life until his dying breath not only in that timeline but his as well.

Gohan owed everything to Piccolo and he hoped that the Namekian was looking down on him in the other world with pride. At the moment, Gohan was sparring with both Goku and Vegeta, all three of them in their super saiyan one forms.

What was a triple threat sparring session had turned to him fighting both of them. He originally gotten the upper hand at first against both of them when they were taking turns but when they were fighting together, it was a whole different story. He was getting beaten soundly.

"Is that all you've got Gohan?"

Gohan forced himself onto his feet as both Goku and Vegeta floated above him, multiple scratches and blood flowing from them as he stared up at his two opponents, both of them wearing small smirks on their faces. "H-Hardly…" Gohan murmured, rising to his feet once more but before he could start fighting, his watch began to chirp out a ring.

"Uh…hold on a second you two." Gohan said to the two saiyans before putting himself into his Hayabusa uniform. He really had to figure out how to disguise his voice without having to change into Hayabusa. "Hayabusa" Gohan said with a sigh, expecting to hear the voice of the mayor rambling on about a crime that was going on

Not the voice of Videl.

"Hey Hayabusa, it's me Videl. Look, I know you're probably busy but uh…I was wondering if you would like to come over my place for dinner tonight…As thanks for saving my life and all a few months back and as an apology, considering I was a pain in the ass back then…"

Gohan paused and looked at his watch in surprise.

Things between him and Videl had also changed since his battle with Seventeen two months back. Since that day, she and Gohan had become closer friends then they were before, often training together after school as well as eating together during lunch to his horrible experiences at the mall with her and Erasa but overall, it was fun whenever it was the two of them alone together.

His relationship with her during his stint as Hayabusa had changed as well. While she still treated him as a rival of justice, she also helped him out on certain cases and he would do the same to her. There was more playful banter instead of angered words between them and she also would tell him that she enjoyed working with him now.

He also knew that her being kind to both his civilian form and heroic form was connected, due to the fact that she believed that he was Hayabusa and didn't want to offend neither. He had to really try now to keep his identity a secret to her now that she was close to the truth.

He wasn't scared that she would reveal his identity to the world but he didn't want her involved in his family and friends turbulent lifestyle where death was always hovering over their shoulders. It wasn't fair to her at all and he didn't want to worry about her safety and god forbid if she would get hurt or killed due to being in his life, he wouldn't be able to take it.

He had to keep her at arm's length at all time but he was struggling with it.

"D-Dinner? You're inviting me to your place for dinner?" Gohan asked with widened eyes beneath his mask. "I-I mean if you don't want to, I understand perfectly." Videl stammered out, surprising Gohan once more. He'd never heard her stammer before it was surprisingly cute.

"I would love to have dinner with you." Gohan found himself saying with a chuckle before he quickly shut up, completely shocked that he had said those words. He did not want to say that. "R-Really? Wow. I wasn't exactly expecting you to say y-yes. Why don't you come by at eight-thirty or nine tonight?"

"Sure." Gohan said with an awkward chuckle, completely aware that she had done it the same time he had. "Well, I'll see you then…bye." Videl said before the line went dead, leaving Gohan standing completely still. Not aware that both Goku and Vegeta were standing behind him, one with a large smile and another with a large smirk.

"Well, well, well…Looks like Gohan has a mate in the making." Vegeta said, making Gohan turn around to instantly shout "She's not my mate! She's just a friend!"

"I dunno Gohan…Whenever she's over our house, I can see the sparks between you two." Goku chimed in with a playful tone, making Gohan's face heat up beneath his mask but then he willed it down and changed back into his civilian form and let a golden aura form on around his body, returning himself to his super saiyan one state "Let's just drop it and get back to our battle."

He didn't know what he would do with Videl but he did hope that he didn't blow it tonight...What he didn't want to blow, he would never know.

* * *

**_Videl_**

"I don't think this is a good idea Erasa." Videl murmured as she stood in front of a mirror, wearing a long flowing white dress, her blue eyes showing insecurity inside them, which was rare for her. Erasa smiled and let down Videl's hair, letting it flow to her shoulders. Ever since that day where she saw Hayabusa fight Seventeen, things had not only changed between her, Gohan and Hayabusa but her feelings for the two had changed too.

Before that day, she hated Hayabusa and put up with the silent Gohan but after that day and the follow up day after getting to know Gohan, she found herself developing a small crush on Hayabusa and it terrified her. She thought that it was due to him saving her life that caused it and she left it at that but as she began to talk to Gohan more and more, she then found herself crushing on Gohan too.

Sure, she believed that Gohan and Hayabusa was the same person but for a little while, she started to believe they were different people until she decided to go over everything clue that she had found during her time with Gohan and Hayabusa.

Gohan's writing style was the same as Hayabusa's.

The two had the same fighting stance.

Each one was very sluggish and weak two days after the fight. Gohan at school during gym and Hayabusa on the field during a fire.

The fact that the papers Hayabusa used as notes had "Son Residence." On them.

The fact that Gohan had stopped a bank robbery on the same day Hayabusa appeared in Hercule City.

And last but the most important. The fact that when she first laid her eyes on Gohan's father, he was there in the forest immediately after the fight and when she said to Hayabusa's unconscious form "You are so strange." His father responded with "Well, he does take after me."

All of that convinced her that Gohan and Hayabusa was the same person and the more time she spent with both sides of his persona, she found her crush on him growing more and more until she finally found herself thinking _'I think I'm in love with _him...'

Which caused her to panic, call Erasa over which caused her to make the first step by inviting Hayabusa over. Why she chose Hayabusa first instead of Gohan is because she did want to thank him for saving her life without it randomly coming out in her "Date" with Gohan.

But there was another reason why she wanted Hayabusa first then Gohan. She wanted to show him that he could place all of his secrets within her so he didn't have to shoulder them alone anymore. That she could be there for him like he was for her when he saved her life…She had to show him that she cared for him, not only as the mask but the man behind it as well and if that worked, something would change between them.

She just hoped she didn't blow it.

* * *

K': And with that, it's over. The next chapter should go over their date as well as start up the next arc in the series. Until then!


	23. Chapter 23

K': And here I am! Back again with another chapter. Thank you all for showing so much love to this little fic and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so much. Let's just get into it now.

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Three_**

It was time for her date with Hayabusa and Videl was pacing back and forth in her large dining room, her flowing white dress with a golden trim around the edges, a white and gold lily in her hair while wringing her white and gold gloved fingers. Videl took a small breath, saying to herself "Calm down Videl. He'll be here. He said he would be."

But despite these words, Videl was still nervous about it. She was bringing a person she had a crush on into her house, not outside the door but actually inside of it.

Videl shook her head then glanced down at her clothes and shook her head at it, her blue eyes sparkling in discomfort at even looking at it. When she told her father that Hayabusa was coming over, he had insisted for her to wear these clothes to give a strong first impression on her date.

Obviously, she was extremely surprised that not only did he not get over protective of her like he did the last time she had gone on a date but he set up everything for the two, from hiring the best chefs to cook for them but also decorating the dinner room.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring and turned her head towards the door and watched as the butler opened the door and held it open while saying "Introducing, Hayabusa." What she saw made her face heat up slowly.

Walking into the was Hayabusa, wearing a black suit with a silk black shirt beneath if and a silver tie around his neck and a silver handkerchief tucked neatly in the pocket on the left side of his suit jacket but to her slight disappointment, he was wearing his mask but the white visor that covered his eyes was missing, showing her those all too familiar black eyes…Which were now widened in surprise.

"W-Wow…You look beautiful Videl." He murmured lowly, causing her face to heat up more. "And you're l-look very handsome Hayabusa." She murmured back, brushing her hair back behind her left ear shyly. Hayabusa nodded as he took a shuddered breath, his eyes clearly showing that he wasn't expecting this at all.

"AHAHAHAHA, Aren't you two an adorable duo!"

Both Hayabusa and Videl jumped when Hercule's bombastic voice came from behind Hayabusa's form but paused in shock as he found Hayabusa's fist inches away from his face with Videl watching in shock as well. _'I didn't even see him turn around'_ she thought to herself then she remembered that those very same fists could dent steel and let a breath of relief leave her lips.

Her father could have died from his punch.

"Sorry sir. Not many good things happen to me when people appear behind me." Hayabusa told him with a faint tone of remorse in his voice but Hercule merely patted the boy on his shoulder, saying "Ah, don't worry about it Hayabusa. I have a similar reaction to those sneaking behind me too."

Videl merely quirked her eyebrow at this and asked "Dad…Was there a reason why you came in here?"

Hercule turned to her then smiled widely, replying "Well, I know I said I wasn't going to disturb you kids but I realized that I have some errands to run so I'll be gone for a few hours. I do expect your company to be gone when I return." His eyes then turned to Hayabusa's, who merely nodded and said "Do not worry. I will be long gone before you return."

Hercule then smiled at the teen before walking to his daughter to give her a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek, saying "Have a good time tonight" before walking out of the dining room and out the door, leaving the two alone once more. "Well…Let's sit down shall we?" Videl said with a nervous tone floating in her voice as she pulled out a chair and sat down on it with Hayabusa following her actions on the other side of the table.

"I have to say, this is a nice place you have." Hayabusa said awkwardly while looking at anything other than Videl's soft face but she seemed to shrug at this and reply with "It is but after living here for so long, you get used to it." Hayabusa nodded at this with a small grin on his face as he said "I kind of feel the same way while flying over where I live. The place is beautiful but after seeing the wide plains so much, it starts to lose its luster but then the beauty of it comes back full force."

"And where do you live?" Videl asked curiously.

Hayabusa seemed to stay silent for a moment but after a moment, he slowly answered with "I live in the mountains near East district." Videl chuckled softly then took a sip of water from the glass next to her then said "You live way out there? That's pretty interesting. So why do you come all the way out here?"

"Ah, I work in the city." He answered quickly, his eyes flashing to the side before looking at her, trying to hide the sudden burst of nervousness that was in his eyes. Videl had to hold back a small giggle from it.

It was cute.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me where you work huh?" Videl guessed with a small grin, taking another sip of water, watching as amusement shined in his eyes. "Well you know where I work. It's kind of how we met." Videl stared at him for a moment and gave him a slow smile.

"So saving people on a daily basis is your job. Well, it suits you. I don't think I can see you as a chef or anything strange. Especially with what you wear." He laughed after she said this and leaned back, hitting a button on his mask to make the bottom half of his mask shoot up so his mouth was uncovered and took a drink of his glass of water.

"But that does bring up an interesting question. If you didn't have to do this gig anymore, what would you do?" Hayabusa sat down his cup and replied with an easy going smile "Well, I always wanted to be a teacher. My sensei said I would be a pretty good one but others have also told me that I'm a pretty good cook."

"You cook?" Videl asked in surprise but she was also aware of his very familiar voice ringing in the area.

"Yeah, I taught myself to cook at a young age because I was by myself for a little while but with the help of my mom, I refined my skills and became a lot better." He answered while closing his eyes with a wide smile. "If you want, I can cook for you sometime." Videl merely smirked.

"I'll take you up on that sometime." After the two shared a smile, the butler came walking into the dining room with two large disks filled with bowls and plates of food and after watching the butler sit them down, the two began to eat and talk about various subjects until Videl asked "So how did you get your amazing abilities?"

Hayabusa went to speak but he had a huge amount of food in his mouth and swallowed it all before answering "Well, his name was Piccolo." Videl sat down her chopsticks and dabbed her mouth with her napkin and repeated the name slowly. "Pic-co-lo. What a strange name." she said to him with a small smile.

"A strange name, I agree but he was an excellent sensei to me." Hayabusa responded.

"Can you tell me about him?" Videl watched as Hayabusa gave her a warm smile, causing her to have a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Of course. You see, Piccolo was originally a bad guy who battled my father…"

and thus Videl listened to Hayabusa's tale about his sensei with a small smile, listening to the bad time he originally had until it slowly morphed into a wonderful relationship between student and teacher but when she asked what happened to him, she saw his smile slowly melt into a frown.

"He died saving my life against Cell." Videl frowned and looked towards the table but she heard her date laugh softly. "Hey, he didn't have any regrets and neither did I so don't feel bad for asking." Videl stared at him for a moment and sighed, saying "Well I still feel bad for it."

She was shocked to see Hayabusa reach over and take her hand in his, causing her to blush from the contact. "Don't be because I'm not. He may be gone from this world but he isn't gone from my head or my heart and when I need him, he'll be there for me to draw my strength from and hopefully one day, I'll be able to see him again."

The way he said it with such sincerity caused Videl to blush just a little bit deeper but she forced herself to focus on his masked face and say "I just don't get it. When we first met to even before tonight, you were also so dark, so mysterious but inside, you are so far from that. Why haven't you ever let anyone see this side of you before?" What Videl didn't realize was that she was talking more to Gohan than to his alter ego at this point.

"Because I only show it to those I trust…And you've proven that I can trust you." He responded softly, his eyes gazing into hers, his smile becoming smaller than before. "But…You don't trust me enough to show me who you really are?" Videl asked gently, her tone heavy with skepticism.

She heard Hayabusa's sigh but she was only concentrating on his eyes at this point, showing her the array of emotions that were showing in them but then he closed them and said "Because I don't want to endanger you Videl." Videl couldn't help but laugh at this. "Endanger me? We fight crime on a daily basis. Every villain I've captured knows who I am and who my father is and probably want me dead." She countered.

"You don't get it. The things that I truly fight are a danger to mankind Videl. I've been all over the universe and fought many dangerous things in it, each one worse than the last. If I were to show you who I was beneath this mask, the things I fight will target you to hurt me."

"I can take care of myself." Videl countered once more, crossing her arms while narrowing her arms but Hayabusa then said "Not against someone with the power of Seventeen or Cell. I'm trying to keep you safe from the harm of my enemies."

"Then teach me to fight like you then so we can fight together." Videl asked while standing up out of her chair but Hayabusa stood up from his as well and said "Absolutely not. There are many people that can fly and shoot energy but even that isn't enough Videl so please so please don't continue to press this." Videl scowled at this, narrowing her eyes more in anger.

"I'm going to press this because it needs to be pressed! You aren't superman, no matter how much power you have! You need someone there to help." Hayabusa took a shuddered breath and walked away from the table while saying "I don't need any help."

"Bullshit." She countered instantly. "Every day when we're together, I always see you sitting alone and dealing with everything you've gone through alone. Don't you get that you don't have to do that anymore? That you have people that care for you or can you not see that beyond that stupid mask?"

She noticed that he was standing there quietly and took her chance to continue. "Let me help you. Let me show you that you that your trust in me is not misguided…Let me be there for you. Like you were to me…" She then grabbed his arm and turned him around, making him face her smaller form, staring straight into his eyes and for a moment, he still said nothing but then he took a deep breath and took a step backwards away from her.

"I can't." He said gently, flipping the bottom down on his mask then he pressed another button to make his visor appear over his eyes. "T-This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here…You've gotten to close…" He murmured softly while taking another step backwards but Videl took another step forward, saying "Gotten to close? W-What are you talking about?"

"…I can't let you get close… I'll only be sending you to your death…" And with those panicked words, Hayabusa quickly ran out the house and flew into the sky but Videl dare not follow him. She instead took deep and shallow breaths as she held back hear tears of both anger and sadness.

She felt that after tonight, things between her and Gohan will become worse.

* * *

K': And with that is the end of the chapter. What will happen between her and Gohan next? Find out next time on…**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**


	24. Chapter 24

K': A lot of you must be surprised at the last chapter. I'm glad but now it's time to continue Gohan and Videl's journey through this rough time. So…Let us begin!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Four_**

Things after that date had gone downhill fast for both Videl and Gohan.

Gohan no longer hung out with her, Erasa and Sharpner, opting to sit alone in the shade of a tree in a meditative state, while Videl gazed upon him with a mixture of heartache and anger showing in her eyes but his distance wasn't just in school either, Whenever in his Hayabusa form, he would quickly get his job done then fly off before she would arrive just to avoid her and since it was no secret that she knew that he was Hayabusa, he didn't have to justify why he had to leave the room anymore.

Each time Videl saw Hayabusa flying above her to fight crime or get back to school, her heart clenched as well as her fist. She knew his reasons for keeping his distance, hell, he had told her himself but didn't he know that the distance was hurting her more than anything right now? It wasn't fair to her! She had never grown this close to anyone before.

She even keeps her friends distant from time to time and for her to grow close to someone she had originally hated in both civilian and mask form only for him to forcefully split their friendship apart hurt her so much that whenever the two locked eyes, she found herself unable to hide the pain and betrayal in her sparkling blue eyes.

But little did she know, she wasn't the only one hurting from the Distance…

Gohan knew that the more he kept his distance from her, the more the guilt plagued him. After the date the two had, Gohan had meditated long and hard and realized to his horror that somewhere, somehow, he cared for her more than a friend should and despite it causing him to feel guilt before finding this out, he was even more pained now that he knew his feelings and each time his eyes caught hers from across the room, to see the hurt from what he had done in her eyes was unbearable but he had to make her understand that his life was filled with danger.

His life, the life of his friends and family were never a guarantee to last due to all of the battles they had to go through and he couldn't take it if she were to die. And to make matters worse, with the new rule on the Dragonballs of Earth, if she did die, it would be five long years until she could be wished back due to Dende not wanting to overuse the Dragonballs.

But as the next week passed on, the hurt between the two slowly began to grow until Videl could not take it anymore. She would end this distance that had formed between them so during lunch, she walked up to Gohan, who was meditating and said "We need to talk." Gohan opened his eyes and stared up the girl and took a small breath before standing up off the ground.

"We don't need to do anything Videl. I told you that I don't want you to get hurt." Videl narrowed her eyes as Gohan walked passed her and towards the school but she swiftly turned around and shouted "But you are Gohan!" causing the teen to stop mid-step. "You say you don't want to hurt me but obviously, you are doing that. You are hurting me! You haven't stopped hurting me since our date!"

Gohan said nothing for a moment, his mind and heart entering an internal battle but his mind had won in the end, allowing him to respond with "I know that I'm hurting you Videl…And I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life but you will thank me for this pain one day when you realize that you are still alive." He then began to walk away once more.

"Damn it Gohan! Don't walk away from me!" She screamed out angrily, her anger slowly reaching its peak as he continued to walk away. With her anger reaching maximum, Videl took a sharp breath and screamed out to him "I've had enough of this! Gohan, I challenge you to a fight!"

Gohan had come to a complete stop when he heard those three words.

"W-What did you say?" he asked her as he turned around to face her, a little surprised at the piercing glare she was giving him. "Fight me. You want me gone so badly then fight me! You win, I leave and I'll never look back, I win, I get what I want…" Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl wanted to fight him. She knew what he was capable of and she knew she stood no chance against him so why was she doing this?

"And what do you want Videl? What do you gain from this?" He asked her, his eyes locked with hers but the next words that came out from her mouth left him feeling cold. "You…"

"M-Me?" He stuttered out softly, his eyes going wide as she removed her long white orange star t-shirt, showing her black sports bra and skin tight shorts as well as her lean body which caused him to blush but he quickly willed it down when he saw her toss her shirt aside and say "You are such a fucking idiot. Can't you tell that I want to be in your life? Can't you tell that I want you to trust me with anything and everything?! Can't you see through your fucking mask that I care about you and that I want to be with you?! Don't you see that I'm willing to fight you to be with you Gohan?!"

Gohan didn't reply.

"I know…I know that I'm pathetic for feeling this way for someone who I once despised with every fiber of my being but I do because I see the real you! I see the warm hearted hero behind that dark, mysterious and cold façade that you've put up since you invaded my life!" She then looked down at the ground with a bitter frown on her face, her fists balled up so tightly, tiny droplets of blood could be seen falling from her palms.

"I know that you are powerful Gohan. Remember, I've seen you fight many times throughout our time together but I do not care one damn bit. I may lose but I will not stop until I get what I desire and you know me, I'm a stubborn bitch when I want something so don't deny me this. Don't deny me my chance to get what I want so fight me." She then looked up at him and stepped into her fighting stance while Gohan stood there and watched her for a moment, his mind and heart once again battling.

One side did not want to do this. To embarrass her by tossing her around without any problems but the other side wanted her out of his life for good to keep her safe….The latter won out. "Fine, I accept your challenge Videl." He told her as he slide into his fighting stance but he then added "The first one that lands on the ground will claim Victory."

Videl took a deep breath as she nodded, looking at him square in the eyes, seemingly telling him with the burning desire in her eyes that she was going to win this battle no matter what she had to do to get her victory while Gohan's eyes showed that same desire flowing through his eyes as he stared into hers.

The two continued to stand there until a leaf fell to the ground and that was when the two ran towards each other but Videl quickly leapt up and aimed a flying kick to Gohan's face but he rolled forward, effectively sending her soaring above him but when she landed, she quickly turned around and aimed a side kick to the rising Gohan's head but he ducked it and swung his leg and her right leg, making her fall but she placed her hands on the ground and flipped back to her feet and caught Gohan's right jab.

"Stop holding back and fight me!" She yelled out before kicking his knee, causing him to fall on one knee but he caught her left knee when she tried to knee his face and pushed it back, causing her to fall on her knee as well, causing the two to face each other once again but she quickly started to punch at his face repeatedly but Gohan dodged all of her strikes before grabbing her fist and tossing her over his shoulder, into the air where he watched her recover and land on the ground on her feet before charging towards him with a shout.

Gohan got onto his feet and rushed towards her and their clash began. Punches and kicks between the two were thrown and while Videl fought with every inch of her might, Gohan was focusing on restraining himself from hurting her too much which was taking every inch of will to do but little did they know, the entire school was watching with no shame in their game, too engrossed in the drama that was going on between the two teens.

After a few more moments of trading blows, Videl leapt backwards to break and fell on one knee, panting slowly while her left eye was closed and her right eye was half lidded in exhaustion and her hands and legs throbbing with a dull pain. _'Amazing…It feels like I was hitting a brick wall this entire time. He truly is strong.'_ She then gazed at him, who looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. _'And his endurance is great as well…Regardless, I refuse to give up. I can beat him…'_

Videl quickly got up and forced both of her eyes to open and switched her offensive stance for a defensive one, waiting for him to charge forward and when he got close enough, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck, trying hard to not blush as she felt his hot breath between her legs and bent her body backwards and placed her hand firmly on the ground as she used her legs to toss him off the ground, releasing him from her grasp but Gohan placed his hands on the ground to avoid falling on his back and launched himself backwards to land on his feet.

Gohan had to admit, he was impressed by her skills, even though she stood no chance against him considering that she was able to keep up with him while he was forcing a huge handicap on himself. _'With a little bit more training, she would give Yamacha or even Krillen a run for their money….But I have to end this now…I just have to wait for her to mess up.'_ He thought to himself as he watched Videl run towards him once again.

With a small smirk, he threw a jab towards the girl's head but she ducked under it only to jump forward and place both of her legs onto his shoulders and forced all of her weight down on him, causing him to stumble but he gripped her hips and was going to lean the top of his body down to slam her down on the ground but surprisingly, she grabbed his head and forced herself to the side, causing the two of them to spin in the air, heading quickly to the ground but Gohan was barely able to place his left elbow on the ground to keep him from falling to the ground.

Videl untangled herself from him and stood up off the ground while Gohan did the same, the girl panting even harder than before. She was so sure that was going to work. She was all out of options. _'I can't give up! No matter how tired I am!" _ She told herself with determination as she stepped into another fighting stance, causing Gohan, who still hadn't broken a sweat to sigh but smile. _'She's determined to beat me. Admirable…'_ Gohan thought to himself with a sigh and readied himself to another attack but that's when he heard two familiar small voices screaming his name, followed by a large explosion.

"GOHAN!"

* * *

K': And that is where we will end it for now. Until next time.

Pikachu: Pika!


	25. Chapter 25

K': Alright guys! Time to get into this but before we do, we, Rain and I Thanks all of you for your support once again. It amazing that this thing is nearing three-hundred reviews! It's crazy-amazing! So thanks…And to many questions about the Buu Saga and if we will get to it…Yes. After this saga, the Buu saga will begin!

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Five_**

"GOHAN!"

Videl and Gohan's heads snapped up in unison when they heard two small voices yell out his name but seconds after, a large explosion was heard, causing a building nearby to explode in a green flame. After a few seconds of silence, Goten and Trunks, both in their super saiyan forms came flying out of the smoke and slamming into Gohan's form, sending him on his back.

"Goten, Trunks! What in the world are you two doing he-"

"Big bro! We need your help!" Goten shouted while clutching onto his brother's shirt. "Yeah Bro, it's pretty important." Trunks added while getting off of Gohan's body, trying to retain some dignity. "With what?" Gohan asked in alarm, a brick of dread filling his gut. but that's when he felt it hit him…A power that he hadn't felt in many, many years.

_'I-It can't be!'_

He looked at smoke coming from the building that had blown up and watched with horror as a hulking figure with white baggy pants with a purple sash around his waist, pale skin, spiky yellow hair with a green ting on it as well as green energy flowing around his form. "Kakarot!" The figure screamed out in fury, an emerald orb forming around his body which then expanded to destroy the buildings around his body.

_'B-Broly…'_

Without a warning, Broly began to send a barrage of energy blasts towards the school but Gohan swiftly jumped up and deflected every blast with his own but the last one had managed to catch him in the stomach hard, causing him to scream from the burning sensation on his stomach before he felt his body rising into the air then fell the pain of the blast exploding, causing a grand explosion of green light in the sky.

"Gohan!" Videl, Trunks and Goten screamed out in horror but after a moment, they smiled as they saw Gohan, in his Hayabusa uniform as well as his super saiyan form two fly out from the fading dust and slam his fist into the surprised Broly, making the monster soar backwards into the building behind him.

_'Father killed him that day! How did he come back to life…And on earth no less?'_ Gohan thought to himself in a panic but kept his features calm as he looked down to the boys that were on the ground and thought _'I need to figure what happened…_' Gohan dashed down to the ground but landed on his feet and said to the little ones "Goten, Trunks, I want an explanation **now**!"

Goten opened his mouth to speak but Trunks swiftly leapt in front of Goten and replied "Well, Mom, Auntie Chi-Chi and Uncle Goku wanted us to find the Dragonballs for Dende so he could add another wish on it but Goten started to cry because this big, red, ugly dinosaur had used its tail to send him through a mountain and it woke up this guy!"

Gohan looked up at Broly's hulking form and took a deep breath then turned his head to Videl, who was staring at Broly in shock and yelled "Videl! I need you to get everyone inside now!" Videl turned her attention to Gohan and narrowed her eyes then walked towards him, saying "And what? Leave you here by yourself to deal with that thing?!"

"Videl, this isn't the time! This…abomination is a lot stronger than Cell or Android Seventeen. He could destroy a city with a blink of an eye. I'm begging you Videl…get everyone into the school to keep them safe…Please?" Videl opened her mouth to say something but she noticed the pleading in his eyes and his voice when he spoke to her which took the fight out of her.

Without waiting for her answer, Gohan looked down to the two kids in front of him and said to them with a serious look on his face "Listen, I need you guys to get father and Vegeta and the others as fast as you two can."

"B-but what about you big brother?" Goten murmured softly, staring at his older brother with obvious worry in his eyes which caused Gohan to rub his head and reply "I'll be fine. Now go!" Goten and Trunks nodded and with a change into their super saiyan forms, the two flew off, leaving Videl and Gohan alone.

"Will you do it Videl?" Gohan asked after a moment of silence between them, turning his head to look at her straight in the eye. "Yeah…But get this hero, you better not die because this thing between us isn't over…"

Gohan nodded at her words and turned to Broly but his head was forcefully turned to the side by Videl and before he could say a word, she had pressed the button on the side of his mask that revealed his mouth and felt her lips crashing against his in a kiss that seemed to convey every single emotion that was held within her body but she pulled away and pressed the button, causing the bottom half of his mask to fall back into a place before he could return it and said in a hushed whisper "Be careful _Hayabusa.._" before running off, gathering all of the kids that were shocked at all that just happened but when she was done, she spared Gohan a look before running inside herself.

Gohan let a brief smile form on his face when Videl had ran inside but heard the loud shout of "KAKAROT!" coming from above him and with a glance into the air, he saw Broly floating in the air and instantly scowled. _'I need to stall him as long as I can!'_ Gohan thought to himself before charging his aura to its highest energy output and dashing into the sky towards the monster saiyan.

As Gohan made his way closer to his opponent, Broly began to launch giant green blasts from his hand towards the super saiyan, causing Gohan to smack each of them out of the way while twirling his body to avoid the ones he couldn't hit before firing off a powerful blast of his own which slammed into Broly's form, causing a mass explosion…But Broly was still there but there was a massive smirk on his face.

Gohan scowled and continued his pace forward but Broly suddenly appeared in front of Gohan's form, causing Gohan to blink in shock before taking a brutal punch to his masked face but the saiyan swiftly returned that blow with his own, nailing Broly in the stomach but Broly hadn't reacted to it, causing Gohan to fly/flip over Broly's head and kick the saiyan in the neck but Broly didn't move again.

_'I managed to punch him hard enough to make him feel it so why isn't my attacks effecting him now?!' _Gohan yelled out in his head.

Broly began to laugh loudly as he twisted his body around to catch Gohan's left fist which was seconds from hitting him then pulled him close and slammed his leg into Gohan's stomach before punching the boy in the face, causing Gohan to slam into the ground beneath them at high speed, causing a medium sized crater into the ground.

Gohan quickly launched himself out of the crater and landed on the street just above the large hole then launched himself into the air to reengage the monstrous saiyan in battle but Broly swiftly put a stop to this reengage by sidestepping (floating) Gohan's right fist, grabbed the saiyan's face and let out a victorious yell as he rammed Gohan's body down into the street hard then dragging the saiyan's body against the ground for a solid mile before lifting the saiyan up to look at him.

"Such a foolish boy, fighting me all alone! Now die for your foolishness!" Broly taunted with a wide grin then with that grin turning into a smirk, Broly let go of Gohan's head and delivering such a brutal uppercut, it not only completely destroyed Gohan's Hayabusa mask but it also sent Gohan soaring into the air but Broly let out a yell of "DIE!" while shooting a large green orb towards Gohan's form, nailing Gohan in the chest with it before exploding, leaving a small green scar in the sky.

Broly smirked at the quick, decisive loss of his opponent but that smirk only got wider as a large blue ball of energy was suddenly seen from the green scar and heading down towards him. Broly roared savagely as he formed a small green orb and slung it at the oncoming ball which caused the ball to waver before being completely destroyed by the small blast but Broly blinked in shock as Gohan appeared in front of him, his eyes blazing as his hands were cupped at his sides.

"Kamehameha!"

Before Broly could blink, Gohan shot a powerful Kamehameha wave at point blank which did knock the monster off of his feet and into the air but Broly quickly used his power to disperse the "puny" beam then crossed his arms and yelled out "Puny attack!" towards Gohan.

Hearing this, Gohan took a deep breath and powered up once again, his mind going into overtime to find a way to hurt this abomination called the legendary super saiyan.

This…Wasn't going to end well for anyone…

* * *

K': And with that, the chapter ends but how will Gohan fight Broly and will help arrive in time? Find out next time on **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**.

Mario: See you next time!


	26. Chapter 26

Rain: Hello everyone! I'm Rain and I'm back with a brand new chapter of **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan!_**

Pikachu: Pika!

K': and I'm K' and I'm ready to get this started and hopefully, this will be a good apology for taking so long putting this chapter out. Enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Six_**

Gohan let out an angry shout as he and Broly clashed in a furious bout of power, each blow causing massive waves of energy to flow out from their bodies and into the air then dispersing. Gohan didn't truly know how long he had been fighting this monster but he knew he was quickly running out of steam.

This was bizarre…Broly was powerful when he was younger but this is out of hand! It had been seven years since his battle with Broly and during all of that, he fought and killed Cell, trained nonstop, fought Seventeen, sparred with not only the two hellions Goten and Trunks but also with his father and Vegeta, both of whom were horrifyingly strong in their super saiyan two states despite him being stronger and finally with the newborn Seventeen, who was stronger than Cell and yet, this monster was giving him a harder time than all of them put together.

What the hell was going?!

Gohan caught Broly's fist, which was aimed at his stomach and moved his body over it and kicked the saiyan in the face before flying backwards to get some distance but Broly instantly recovered and flew after him, firing green energy orbs towards him but Gohan fired back but what Gohan didn't know was that these blasts were a diversion for Broly, who instantly appeared behind Gohan when he was dealing with the blast and nailed him hard in the back with his fist, making Gohan slam through the blasts he had fired but also the ones Broly had fired, sending him crashing to the ground.

Gohan stood up on shaky legs and scowled. _'I'm not getting anywhere in my base super saiyan form…Time to kick it up a notch!'_ With that thought in mind, Gohan swiftly changed into his super saiyan two form and flew off the ground and high speeds towards Broly, who was waiting for the teen saiyan. "Back for more?" Broly growled out cockily while opening his arms.

Gohan could only smirk as he suddenly flicked in front of Broly and punched the saiyan hard in the face, making Broly fly backwards into the air. Broly forced himself to stop and rubbed his cheek in shock. That attack actually hurt him…IT ACTUALLY HURT HIM!

Naturally, he was pissed.

The only one who was able to hurt and nearly kill him before was Goku so feeling pain, no matter how small, infuriated him to no end so with a furious roar, Broly dashed towards Gohan, who was flying towards him as well and threw a right hook but Gohan avoided it and aimed a kick to his head but Broly punched it away and slammed his palm into Gohan's chest, making the saiyan fly backwards but Gohan recovered and managed to avoid a few strikes from Broly, which made the monster saiyan even madder.

"You…Little…Bug!"

Gohan couldn't help but let a small smirk pass his lips at the fact that Broly was getting madder but this wasn't a good thing. He knew first hand that two things happened when Broly was mad. One, he became more sloppy and unfocused but his powers increased and that was really bad due to the fact that he was already horrifyingly strong already.

He soon found himself right as his hits were slowly losing their impact on Broly while Broly's accuracy decreased as well, causing Gohan to easily avoid his movements but that meant nothing if he couldn't land a strong blow on his opponent. After ducking a slow kick, Gohan used Broly's outstretched leg as a launching pad and kneed him in the face but Broly's head barely moved back from the hit.

Gohan sneered at dashed backwards before raising both hands to his forehead and moved them foreword, yelling "Masenko-ha!" Broly could only smirked as he was hit with the strong attacked but at the last possible moment, his green energy whipped around him, forming a shield from the attack, causing an explosion from the colliding energy.

Knowing that Broly wasn't defeated from that, Gohan immediately began to fire the large billow of smirk with yellow blasts, deciding to take the Vegeta approach of dealing with his opponent and when he was done, he quickly cupped his hands at his sides and quickly sprouted out "Kamehameha!"

With a thrust of his hands, a big blue beam of energy shot towards the smoke but as his attack was heading towards it, the smoke began to clear, revealing Broly in his orb with all of Gohan's blasts from before and with a yell, Broly forced his orb to burst apart, causing not only a shards of his energy through Gohan's attack but it caused Gohan's blasts as well as the shreds of his attack to head into many directions but also hitting Gohan hard, causing him to yell out in pain as the energy pierced through multiple parts of his body, sending him soaring down towards the school.

_'I-I've never felt such pain'_ Gohan thought to himself as he fell towards the school, trying to recover from it but Broly quickly ended that chance when he sped towards Gohan at high speed and tackled him mid fall towards the school. "Squash goes the pathetic bug!" Broly let his aura shoot out of his body, making Gohan bit back in pain filled scream that wanted to escape his mouth.

Broly energy felt like fire being poured on his skin as well as inside of his body and the saiyan squeezing his hips and lower back wasn't good either. Gohan desperately punched at Broly's back but Broly responded by letting out another burst of energy, causing Gohan to scream out in both anger and pain but through the pain, he turned his head and saw the school coming closer by each second.

_'Come on Gohan! Think!'_ Gohan thought to himself in a panic but then his eyes widened in surprise. _'Just one shot!' _Gohan thought with urgency with a brief charge of his energy, Gohan forced a powerful beam of energy out from his left hand, causing both of their bodies to whip to the side at the last second, avoiding the destruction of the school but Gohan didn't expecting for the two of them smash into a large glass building, which caused the Broly to let go of Gohan the moment the two crashed, causing the two of them to skid on the floor then roll to a standstill.

With a small wince of pain, Gohan forced himself to his feet just as Broly did but Gohan felt himself fall onto his knee, his hair flickering from golden yellow to black but Gohan stood up and charged up, forcing himself to remain in his super saiyan two form but without warning, he found himself being knocked down to his base form.

"W-What happened?" Gohan asked himself in shock, looking at his hands in wonder. What had happened to him? He didn't expend that much energy did he? No! That couldn't have been possible but then his mind snapped back to when he was trapped in Broly grasp. He had felt as if he was being burned both inside and outside of his body.

Was it possible that Broly's energy when he let those bursts of energy from his body, he had somehow forced the energy from Gohan's body out of his? That had to be the reason but then something caused him to feel dread. He could hardly land a scratch on Broly in his super saiyan two form….What could he do in his base form?

Suddenly, Broly was standing in front of him with his arm raised in the air, ready to strike the demi-saiyan but Gohan dashed backwards to avoid it but to his horror, the floor beneath them instantly crumbled, sending not only Gohan and Broly below, but all of the remaining people that was on the floor with them,

Gohan forced himself to recover and tried to grab the few people left in the room Broly intercepted him when Gohan was reaching for the first person he saw by slamming his feet into Gohan's chest, causing Gohan to gasp out in pain and sending him to the floor beneath him but Broly dashed down and slammed both feet into Gohan's chest again, sending both of them plummeting through the floors, all while Gohan was yelling out in pain but the moment where his body hit the basement of the building, the cement cracked beneath his body. Broly floated off of Gohan's form and grabbed the saiyan by his head and said "Pathetic."

Gohan, despite being wounded merely smirked spat in Broly's face and when Broly blinked in surprise, Gohan lifted up his hand and sent a blast to his face, causing Broly to let go of Gohan which let Gohan instantly fly up from the hole he and Broly had created and straight up into the air as fast as he could, needing to put a distance between himself and Broly which he was successful in…

For a brief moment.

After hearing a faint roar from beneath him, the building beneath was suddenly lit up in green light before being dematerialized by green energy in a moment's notice, making Gohan's eyes widen in horror at the sight beneath him. All those people that were in there…And it was his fault.

If he hadn't redirected the two of them, the people in the building wouldn't have died but he also pointed out that had he not done it, everyone in the school would have died as well…Including Videl…Either way, people were going to die because of this beast and Gohan had to stop it. Feeling a sudden burst of energy fill up inside of him, Gohan let out a furious yell as he transformed into his super saiyan two form. He didn't know where this energy had come from but it didn't matter to him.

This was his city to protect and he would be damned if anyone was going to destroy it while he was still breathing.

But before he could do anything, Broly suddenly came bursting from the tower of green energy with a loud roar and when Gohan did notice this, Broly's fist had slammed into Gohan's stomach hard, making him gasp out breathlessly before Broly twirled his body and kicked Gohan in the back of his head, sending Gohan soaring straight into the park beneath them, causing a large crater in the park face first.

Gohan slowly rose to his feet but managed to fall onto one of his knees, panting heavily but he clawed his way back on his feet and turned around softly, cupping his hands at his side, summoning all of his energy within it and quickly yelling "Kamehameha!" but just as he moved his arms forward, Broly appeared in front of him with a with a large green orb in his right palm which covered his entire hand and at point blank range, the two energies collided then exploded, causing a large dome of lime green colored energy which covered the whole park.

After a few seconds, Gohan's form came soaring out from the glowing dome which slammed into a steel pipe, broke through it then went flying into a large bus that was speeding by, causing it to explode then finally went through the flames then finally smashing through a brick wall into a bank where after slamming into a wooden desk is where his body finally stopped but the last thing Gohan saw before he fell into unconsciousness was a deep green orb in the middle of the lime green colored orb but what he also saw a flicker of blue boots and white boots.

* * *

Rain: And that is all she wrote. Goku and Vegeta have finally arrived but will they be able to hold off Broly? And what of Gohan? A lot more battles and surprises coming up in the next chapter of **_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan!_**

Mario: See you next time!


	27. Chapter 27

Rain: I am sooooooo Sorry guys for being gone for so long. So many fics, so little time, eh? But here I am and I'm and I'm ready to get to the next chapter.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

Vegeta looked back at the unconscious Gohan and let a small scoff leave his lips before turning to face the roaring Broly, his arms crossed firmly against his chest. "It seems your son, despite being stronger than us couldn't beat this thing," Vegeta noted with a glance towards his rival, whose eyes were staring at Broly's form.

"It can't be possible for that to happen," Goku growled out. "I killed him…I put all of my power into the punch."

"Kakarot, don't be stupid," Vegeta admonished with a scowl. "Whenever a saiyan is pushed into a near death state, their power level doubles and considering this is the legendary super saiyan, who had survived being killed before, he managed to keep stay alive and somehow come here to recover."

Vegeta then let his eyes close for a moment then let out a low chuckle, saying "We couldn't even handle him in his legendary super saiyan form when there was four saiyans and a Namekian…it's funny, even the mighty Kakarot couldn't do it, even when you had put all your "dislike" of finishing a foe to the side to kill him."

"If that's the case…" Goku murmured, his eyes narrowing in anger, brief streaks of lighting flickering across his eyes. "Then let's skip the warm-up!" With that, Goku quickly changed into his super saiyan two form while a chuckle Vegeta did the same before the two dashed forward, giving a warrior's cry.

The green orb around Broly swiftly evaporated when he felt two power sources coming towards him and smirked wildly and dashed toward the two with a dark laugh.

* * *

**_Videl_**

Sitting in the dream with her classmates, Videl tried to keep her composure in front of her classmates, who were all huddled around her in fear. She couldn't honestly blame them though. They were usually depending on her to protect the city from the various crooks but what they didn't know that right now, she was scared herself.

Something she couldn't stand.

Perhaps it was when she saw Gohan get blasted so suddenly by that guy's blast or maybe even during his fight with Android Seventeen but the way those two monsters took down Gohan without much difficulty but Gohan had managed to defeat Seventeen but this new guy?

She didn't know who would win that fight but the one thing she did know was that she was not going to sit here and cower in the school while Gohan was out there fighting for **their** city. With that thought in mind, Videl stood up in the sea of students that surrounded her and began to tread through them but was stopped by Erasa yelling "Videl, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not going to just sit here and let Hayabusa fight this battle on his own," Videl explained with a shout while finally getting out of the sea of students. "Look, you saw what that thing had done to Gohan, you can't compete with that," Sharpner shouted out in return, clearly worried for his friend's safety.

"I do not care!" Videl took a deep, shuddered breath while staring at her two best friends. "I can't let Hayabusa protect this city alone. He's my partner, my teammate. I can't sit here and hide while he fights for us…I have to help him protect our city, no matter what the cost to my life."

And with that, Videl swiftly ran out of the gym and straight out of the school, knowing exactly where to go.

* * *

**_Goku & Vegeta_**

The battle between the three pure blooded saiyans had gotten to a brutal start. Goku and Vegeta had initially gotten the upper hand on Broly but the large saiyan had managed to split them up by smacking Goku through a building, leaving him and Vegeta.

The battle between the two of them were a fierce fight but Vegeta was caught with hard right fist, which dazed him greatly before he was tossed into a building then blasting it, destroying the building completely. Goku had seen this and grew enraged and quickly engaged Broly in battle but Broly managed to grab Goku and pull him close before charging his aura around the two of them.

Goku let out a loud scream as Broly squeezed his body tightly with his arms, his aura pulsing through Goku's, causing the man's energy to weaken with every pulse of the saiyan's power but after a brief struggle, Goku broke out of Broly's grasp with a loud yell and turned around to land a solid blow on Broly's face but the saiyan's head didn't even budge from the hit.

"Kakarot, your hits are nothing!" Broly said with a crazed laugh while Goku struggled to maintain his super saiyan two form but found his energy slowly slipping away from his body.

With a smirk, Broly gripped the saiyan's wrist and pulled him close to land a hard knee to Goku's stomach, causing him to lose his breath but then Broly pushed Goku's head back to push him away then pulled him into a harsh clothesline, sending Goku spiraling in the air behind the large saiyan and then falling towards the ground but Vegeta managed to catch the saiyan.

"Hang back Kakarot, I'll take care of this damned thing," Vegeta told the saiyan as he sat him down on the ground beneath them then dashed up into the air.

Seeing the prince of saiyans dashing towards him, Broly held out his right hand and fired bolts of green energy down towards Vegeta but the saiyan maneuvered around the blasts before charging faster towards Broly and slamming his knee under Broly's chin, making Broly's head barely budge.

"Still no challenge," Broly murmured with narrow eyes, forcing his head down to face Vegeta, despite the latter's knee trying to force it back up but Broly grabbed Vegeta by his neck and began to choke him, causing the saiyan to squirm in the legendary saiyan's hand.

Broly punched Vegeta twice in the stomach before taking his opponent's leg, lifting Vegeta in the air and slamming him back first into his knee, causing Vegeta to howl out in pain while simultaneously causing his aura to flare, exploding the energy Vegeta had out of his body, forcing him to change into his base form.

"Let us see how far I can bend my _prince_," Broly taunted, spitting out the title of "prince" in Vegeta's face but he was suddenly caught off guard by Goku's leg slamming into his face, causing him to let go of Vegeta as well as fly back into a building.

Vegeta, who was going to fall towards the ground was caught by Goku, in his super saiyan form while the taller saiyan said to him "This is insane Vegeta. How did Gohan manage to hold out for so long against this thing?"

"This is bad Kakarot, we can barely land a hit on him and we're barely able to stay afloat in our current state," Vegeta responded with a hoarse voice, forcing himself to change into his super saiyan form but being barely able to maintain it, similar to Goku, who was also struggling to stay in his super saiyan form.

"Do you have any sensu beans on your body at all, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, his teal eyes glancing at his partner, who was staring back at him. Goku blinked for a moment before his eyes shined in realization.

"Oh yeah, I had bought a few before I grabbed you from your place," Goku told him while pulling out a small brown sack but before anything could be done with it, a large green blast came flying out from in front of them and engulfed the two saiyans before a large explosion occurred, causing a green light to envelop the sky.

* * *

**_Videl_**

"We don't have time to argue! I need to help Hayabusa with this guy," Videl exclaimed while slamming her palms against the desk of Hercule city's chief of police, who looked at her with a conflicted gaze. "I wish I could help you miss Satan but this is too dangerous for you. Hayabusa is the sole person that can stop this threat."

Just then, an eerie green glow came shining through the closed curtains in front of the window before all of the glass shattered out, not only tearing through the curtains but splashing against everything in the room, including Videl and the chief of police.

Videl moaned out in pain as she pushed herself from the desk and fell down onto her hands and knees on the glass covered floor, her entire back covered with blood and glass but she refused to black out from the intense pain in her back.

Instead, she forced herself back on the desk to look the blue dog/human hybrid and said "T-That monster just blew out your windows and he's not even near us…Hayabusa can't handle that alone, especially i-if this monster can do that…I need the special enforcer n-now…"

After a few brief seconds of silence, The chief nodded wordlessly and quickly got on his phone, saying into it "Bring me a few medics up here, Videl Satan is injured but also….Tell the boys it's time to bring out the Silver Hawk."

* * *

**_?_**

Gohan groaned out in pain as he opened his eyes and lifted his hand up to his face, groaning out "Where am I?" He removed his hand and opened his eyes only to become confused. The sky seemed to be glowing a faint orange-red hue while the stars above him was glowing a light red.

That….Never happened before.

He then leaned up off the ground and looked around to see that the buildings around him were not only in ruins but on fire as well, which caused him to jump up in alarm.

Where the hell was he?!

After leaving the building he woke up in, Gohan looked around and found himself seeing a lot of familiar buildings around him except they were all rubble but it was the last building he saw was rubble to cause a sense of dread to fill his soul.

Orange Star High.

It was then that he realized that he was in Hercule City…And it was destroyed but as he ran towards the school, he ran passed the bodies of all of the people he knew from school and around the city and as he drew closer to the place, he paused in horror.

In the rubble in front of the school, he found the dead bodies of all of his friends, all of their pupil-less eyes wide open and their mouths opened as well.

He gazed at the faces of Krillen, Eighteen and his Daughter lying dead to his left, Yamacha, Tien and Chiaotzu's bodies strung on top of the school roof, their torsos hanging off of said roof, Puar and Oolong's bodies hanging off of the branch of trees near the entrance of the school.

"N-No…" Gohan stuttered out in horror, tears slowly falling from his eyes but he whipped his head to the side to avoid seeing their bodies and pain filled expressions but that's when he heard a really familiar voice whisper into his ear…

_"Go inside of the school, Gohan…"_

Gohan knew that he shouldn't listen to the familiar voice but another familiar voice filled the air in the form of a blood curdling scream.

"GOHAN, HELP ME!"

Gohan's eyes widened in horror at the sound of the voice…

No…It couldn't be her…

It couldn't be…

"Videl…VIDEL!"

* * *

Rain: And that is where we end this chapter. What will happen in the next one? Find out next time on….**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan!_**

Mario: See you next time!


	28. Chapter 28

Rain: Sorry it took so long to crank this one out. I've had one hell of a writer's blo-No, a writers killer that I was trying to escape from and I think I did. Now my lovelies, let's do this!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Merging Spirits: Legacy of Gohan_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

Videl was awed.

Standing inside of the Hercule City Police Department Hanger, Videl, now decked out in a grey colored police riot gear armor was standing in front of a large, sleek silver jet with the Capsule Corp Logo etched into the flat of the wings and on said wings were two large machine guns as well as five missile launchers on the bottom of both wings.

And sitting beside this silver jet was several other jets but they were painted black instead of silver. Videl knew just by looking at the large, imposing jet in front of her that this bad boy belonged to her and only her and the men and woman standing next to her, all of them wearing midnight blue police riot gear armor as well knew that the beautiful silver jet belonged to her as well, much to their envy but hey, when you're the daughter of Hercule Satan, you get all the perks.

"These, ladies and gentlemen are the police forces ultimate weapons against the forces of evil. The Silver Guardians…" The police chief said, staring at the group of seven in front of him with a fire in his eyes.

"These were specifically created by THE Bulma Briefs in case another evil like the one that attacked the city a while ago were to return...I wasn't going to bust these out due to Hayabusa battling this new threat but thanks to Videl convincing me that this thing was far too dangerous for Hayabusa to fight alone, we have no choice but to make the Silver Guardians known to the city…This battle will not be easy, All of you are not promised to survive this day but as protectors of Hercule City, It is our duty to fight any threat that comes knocking."

The chief then looked at the silver colored machines and took a small breath before turning back to the seven pilots. "These beautiful tools of justice are armed with several . Machine guns with armor piercing rounds, rockets, grenade launchers and a laser cannon but they arm also armed with a self-destruct button so if any of you are in danger of dying, press the self-destruct button, which is a bright blue button then quickly press the eject button, which is the bright red button…Good luck out there and bring that son of a bitch to justice." With a salute, the police went into their helicopters but just as Videl was going to get in her jet, she was stopped by the police chief.

"Are you sure you can operate the jet?"

Videl only grinned and patted the chief on his right shoulder, saying "My uncle taught me how a year ago. I might be a little rusty but I'll be fine." The chief nodded and once again stopped Videl from leaving him by asking her "Do you think this is wise? We can find another person to fly it if you don't want to risk it."

Videl had paused at this.

She knew that once she got into this jet, her life could be forfeit and in all honesty, she was afraid of this.

Very afraid.

But she couldn't let her fears rule her when the person she cared for was fighting to protect this city…To protect her. She couldn't let him do this alone. It was her city just as much as it was his now to protect and she wouldn't be able to look at herself in the mirror if she walked away from this and either he would get hurt or die or the city was destroyed or both.

"This is my city…" She started slowly. "I was protecting it before all of this shit started happening. There is no way I'm going to abandon the fight now because these…beings started popping up." Without looking at the chief, she put on her helmet and walked to the ladder that led to the cockpit of the jet and climbed up it and got inside.

As the tinted glass dome of the jet closed above her, she closed her eyes and placed a hand above her heart, thinking _'Don't worry Gohan…I'm coming…'_ before starting up the jet. The hanger doors opened up to reveal smoke floating to the darkened sky above, the light of the burning city causing said darkened sky to have a faint orange-red glow to it.

"Silver Hawk: blasting off," Videl said as she turned on her jet, put her hands on the handles in front of her and pressed a red button on top, causing her jets to come alive and send her flying out of the hanger and into the air, where she pressed a button that made the wheels of the jet retreat inside of it.

She could hear the rest of the jets blast off behind her moments later but she did not care for them at all. All she could feel at looking at her beloved city in peril which caused her blood to boil but then looking ahead, she could see two yellow dots slamming into a large neon green dot but the two dots seemed to whip away from it moments later, slamming a building nearby.

"I've spotted the target. It is the large green orb in front of us," Videl murmured into a microphone that was connected to her helmet.

_"We've spotted the target, Silver Hawk. Engaging it now,"_ A male voice said into her ear with a hint of static in the voice. Videl watched as the six black jets flew past the sides of her jet and towards Broly, who was roaring in victory until he felt these really sharp things slam into his body.

Despite it not breaking the skin, Broly found them as agitating as mosquitos and yelled out in fury, charging for the group of jets that were coming his way.

* * *

**_?_**

Gohan practically flew down the destroyed halls of the school building, explosions of both fire and cement from the walls showering his flying being but a large explosion had caused smoke.

"Damn it," Gohan swore, trying to sense where Videl was but finding a mist of green energy in the hall, making him unable to find her but he could still hear her screaming his name in agony, causing his heart to clench in both sadness and fury.

"Hang on Videl!" Gohan yelled as his energy flared up around him briefly before he dashed through the hallways of the school, coming past dead bodies of the many students that had gone to the school but he didn't stop his movements but when he came to a crossroads of the school, he stopped dead in his tracks.

In the crossroad of the halls were Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks, all of them bleeding and eerily still, telling Gohan that they were gone… "Vegeta…Trunks…Bulma…" Gohan said softly, the tears he felt when he saw his friends outside of the school coming back as well as bile from the look of the bodies of his friends.

He wanted to stay and pay them their respects but Videl's screams told him that it could wait but this time, he noticed that it was closer than before and it was coming from the hallway to his left. "The Gym," Gohan murmured while staring down the hall before dashing down it, sparing his dead friends and surrogate little brother one last look before he did.

_'I'm coming Videl…Please hold out for me,'_ The saiyan thought as he flew down the hall but then, just as he burst through the gym doors, he saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

There they were.

Cell…

Seventeen…

And Broly…floating above the dead bodies of his mother, his father and his brother but when he looked at Broly's hand, he saw that it was wrapped around a bleeding and beaten Videl's neck but that's when he noticed something Videl's blue eyes…They weren't their usual sparkling blue.

They were a dull, lifeless blue.

He was too late…

"Well, look who's here," Cell said with a laugh, looking towards the stunned Gohan, a wide smirk playing on his lips. "It's Gohan, here to save those he cares about…But it looks like he was late…Like always," Seventeen added with a smirk similar to Cell's. Broly merely laughed as he dropped the lifeless girl down onto the body of his family and then followed it by dropping a small green orb on the pile, causing a mass explosion which cremated their bodies.

"Whoops," Broly said with a dark grin written on his face, staring at the still stun Gohan's face.

Tears slowly fell down his face as he stared at the spot where Videl and his family's bodies had just been but he didn't move. He couldn't. His mind was trying to rationalize it but it couldn't...He didn't make it in…He was too late to save them…To save her from his enemies. He had tried so hard to keep her away but in the end, it didn't matter.

They had still found her and killed her but from the way he saw her body before Broly had destroyed it….They had took their time in killing her, compared to his friends, parents and siblings…They took their time with her because they knew she was important to him…And he…He didn't make it in the end….

_'I couldn't save any of my friends…I couldn't save Piccolo…I couldn't save my family…I-I couldn't save her,'_

And for a moment, the deaths of everyone he had loved had appeared in front of his eyes. From the saiyan invasion, to the battles on Namek, to both time periods during their battles with the android to Piccolo sacrificing himself in both timelines to this…He had lost everyone he loved again….

And that was when something snapped within Gohan's soul.

* * *

**_Hercule City_**

The first Jet that Broly had managed to catch after all of them began to move and avoid his blast had instantly exploded when Broly rammed his fist into it then fired a large blast inside of it, not even giving the police officer within it to eject in time but he then blasted two more of them into oblivion before he was hit with multiple missiles from the remaining jets.

With a roar of anger, Broly grabbed the next missile that came his way and threw it back at another black jet but luckily, the jet had avoided the missile and began firing its machine guns at the large beast while Videl and the remaining Jets fired their missiles again watching as they slammed and exploded against Broly's form repeatedly.

But Broly merely came out of the large smoke cloud that had enveloped his body and grabbed the nearest Jet and used his energy to make it explode, the agonizing screams of the female officer within it hurting Videl's ears before it was quickly silence. "Oh my god…" Videl murmured in horror as Broly dropped the remains of the jet and looked towards them..

He then smirked.

"Fire everything!" Videl exclaimed in anger and terror before the three jets that remained quickly fired every single weapon they had but Broly let his energy wrap around his body for a moment before yelling and expanding it around him.

The large green orb slammed into the three jets, causing Videl and the two remaining police officers to eject from them before the three jets were destroyed but Broly saw this and attempted to spread his energy out more to completely destroy them but he noticed two large beams, one blue and one purple coming towards the orb.

"Kamehameha!"

"Galick Gun!"

The voices of Goku and Vegeta rang out as the beams slammed against Broly's orb, causing it to explode in a green flash. The two saiyans were panting heavily, both of their respective clothes ripped apart so much that both of the men's muscled chests were fully revealed.

"T-That's not going to stop him for long," Goku murmured to Vegeta, panting heavily while lowering his combined hands into a hunch. "I know, K-Kakarot…But we need to get ready for him," Vegeta replied weakly, his arms falling to his sides like a limp noodle. The two had poured the remains of their energy into that attack and felt their power levels going down immensely to the point where they had returned to their base forms.

The two saiyans then saw Broly's green aura flickering from within the large smoke before all of it whipped away to reveal a very pissed off Broly. "All of you…DIE…NOW!" The legendary Saiyan screamed out in fury, his hands now out in front of him with a very large green orb hovering above his palms.

The two saiyans charged up their energy once they saw the huge green ball of energy and quickly cupped their hands and moved them to the sides of their bodies but while Goku's arms were angled to his hip, Vegeta's were angled over his right shoulder. "One more time?" Goku asked his partner, trying to sum up enough energy to make one more Kamehameha wave.

"Let's hope so Kakarot, Otherwise we'll have to meet and fight in the next life," Vegeta responded, trying to form enough power for another Galick gun attack but then all of the saiyans felt a large amount of power suddenly appear in the area which was then accompanied by a large amount of white light that shined from the bank floor to every level of the bank, making beams of light shine from out of every window before shining through the top of the building and straight into the sky.

All of the saiyans were so surprised by this that not only did Goku and Vegeta stopped charging their attacks but Broly's orb got smaller and smaller until it flickered from existence all together. Goku and Vegeta immediately recognized the energy and shared a small grin while staring at it, despite being shocked at all the power that was coming out from the bank.

"This power…" Vegeta started slowly, looking upon the bank with a small hint of wonder.

"It's still growing…" Goku said to himself, eyeing the beam of light with wonder in his eyes as well.

Videl, who had just landed on a parked blue van near the bank had to shield her eyes from the intense but beautiful light that was shining in the sky but deep down, she knew who it belonged to and it caused her to grin widely.

Suddenly, the beam of light began to expand from the building for a few inches before the entire building before the entire building seemed to crumble from the intense power that was within it and that's when Gohan's agonizing scream started. The ground around the light began to crumble and then break into large shards which then floated into the air before they too were destroyed by the light.

The beam of light then changed from white to gold as Gohan's screams had become louder but Goku, Vegeta and Broly could see that within the beam of golden light, a figure could be seen flickering inside of it thanks to brief streaks of black lighting around the figure.

After a few seconds, the beam of light slowly began to slowly withdraw until a glowing figure was seen standing in the crater where the empty bank used to be, only glowing black eyes could be seen in the glowing figure. Then with a loud, furious yell, the energy shaped figure exploded in a flash of brilliant light which blinded the entire city for a moment.

When the light faded however, Videl, Goku, Vegeta and Broly blinked in surprise.

Standing in the empty crater was Gohan with long, spiky golden hair, no eyebrows and tattered clothing with white and gold aura flowing around his body but Goku and Vegeta noticed something. Gohan's eyes were completely white and there was tears flowing from his cheeks.

"Something isn't right..." Goku said softly, concern forming on his face. Before Vegeta could ask what was on Goku's mind, the two watched as Gohan's head whipped up to see Broly floating in the air and let a deep scowl form on his face before a furious scream left his lips, his aura flaring wildly around him before he dashed into the air towards the legendary saiyan.

* * *

Rain: And that's the end of that. What will happen next? Only one way to find out.

Mario: See you next time.


End file.
